Can We Be Friends?
by NxLFlamingKey
Summary: We know that we'll have to say goodbye to everyone we meet, whether they're going far away or at the end of their life… A plain, classic, love story with a twist! The More you hate? The More you Love! R&R T for languages and violence(?) Credits to the author of: Koe no Katachi ( some part of the plot )
1. Chapter 1 ( Transfer )

Can We Be Friends?

* * *

**Summary:**

Lucy Heartfilia, a transferred student at a Private Grade school, She met Natsu Dragneel, a boy who hates her due to her quietness, he became Lucy's bully… A plain, classic, love story with a twist! R&R

**Disclaimer:**

If Fairy Tail is mine, it might be crappy ~_~

**NxL:** I make this story, because of Friendship… Also check out the Fic titled: THE GREAT ESCAPE, by me ^^

* * *

**Chapter 1**

( Transfer )

Natsu's POV

Everything started early in the morning, Mr. Gildarts our Homeroom and English Teacher came in class, saying…

"Good Morning Class, you may now sit down" He said to us.

( A/N: Sorry, our class is something like that, if the teacher is serious )

"All right class, there's a new student" Mr. Gildarts said putting an arm over her shoulder. "I like you all to listen up!" He shouted, because he heard some few students whispering to each other, "Now that I got everyone's attention, you may now introduce yourself to them." He said as he sat down on his seat.

Seconds Past~ ( *tick *tock *tick *tock )

"Why isn't she introducing herself?" Erza, our Class Representative, mumbled to her seat.

"Maybe she is too shy…" Gray, my long time rival since we were born also a great friend, said.

"Aren't you going to say something?" I said, then she held her notebook open letting everyone of us, me, my teacher and my classmates, we all got curious so everyone of us read it, except for me, since I got a problem with reading.

"HI MY NAME IS LUCY HEARTFILIA, I AM 7 YEARS OLD, NICE TO MEET YOU ALL!, SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL, READ THIS." She stopped turning the page for a few seconds, and she turned the page.

"I AM DEAF, I'LL BE USING THIS NOTEBOOK TO COMMUNICATE WITH ALL OF YOU!, I HOPE WE'LL GET ALONG!" ^^

She stopped for a moment, and took off the cap of the permanent marker she was holding, and write something.

"What is she writing?" Lisanna said, the little sister of Mirajane, raising her eyebrow.

"CAN WE BE FRIENDS?" we all read it, but I don't know to myself, why the first time I saw her, the transferred student, all I can say to myself is… "I don't like her" I then folded my arm as Mr. Gildarts told her to sit beside Lisanna and Erza.

"And I seriously don't want to be her friend" As I saw her sit beside them.

* * *

**NxL:** Okay! This is Chapter 1~

**SPOILER:** ( Read at your own risk! ) Chapter 2: Time, "Alright class!, since this is the second period and it's already time, you can go out and mingle and be 'friends' with her.

Also, If I got 3+ reviews, I'll post the next chappy as soon as I can ^^


	2. Chapter 2 ( Time )

Can We Be Friends?

* * *

**Summary:**

Lucy Heartfilia, a transferred student at a Private Grade school, She met Natsu Dragneel, a boy who hates her due to her quietness, he became Lucy's bully… A plain, classic, love story with a twist! R&R

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

If Fairy Tail is mine, it might be crappy ~_~

* * *

**NxL:** I make this story, because of Friendship… Also check out the Fic titled: THE GREAT ESCAPE, by me ^^

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!**

IG1701FT: I know, I thought of some kind of sickness, but I don't want it to be cancer and other stuffs…

claude crane: Uhm~ I did that for some purpose, I also refer it to my cousin who was same as my age, something like that -_-"

GoldenRoseTanya: *tilts head* ?

* * *

**Chapter 2**

( Time )

* * *

"And I seriously don't want to be her friend" As I saw her sit beside them.

~Minutes later

~Ringggg ~Ringggg

After some few discussions from Mr. Gildarts, he stands up and told us… "Alright class!, since this is the second period, and it's already time, we'll continue the next discussion tomorrow, and you can go mingle and be friends with 'her'". Mr. Gildarts said, while glancing at Lucy.

~Canteen

"Hi! My name is Li-" She held her hand to greet and 'to-be-friends with 'her'', but Lucy gave/ lend her, her notebook with the permanent marker with it, Lisanna stared at it, and accepted it, ad she starts to scribble out her name, and Erza too, who was busy eating her strawberry short cake.

"HI I'M LISANNA STRAUSS!, PLEASE TO MEET YOU!, AND THIS WITH ME IS ERZA SCARLET THE ONE WHO WAS EATING A CAKE, SHE IS OUR CLASS REPRESENTATIVE" Lisanna smiled and hand shake her as a friendly greeting, so is Erza after she finished eating her cake. My cousin Gajeel remained to his seat, while Loke and Gray go met up with her…

Lisanna handed the notebook to Loke, which Loke wrote His and Gray's name.

"YO! I'M LOKE LEONELLE, AND THIS IS MY FRIEND GRAY FULLBUSTER! THAT PINK HAIRED IDIOT IS NATSU, AND THAT BOY WHO IS EATING SOME BOLTS IS GAJEEL REDFOX!" They wrote and smiled at her, meanwhile Gajeel left, they wave at her exactly as the bell rang. We all go back to our respective classrooms.

Time is really fast~ Like we all first met, and later we know much more as if months have past, oh well... at least i won't be near 'her' my whole life would be fine.

( A/N: Btw, i named Loke LEONELLE, because i got a guy friend, he is like a lion, friendly but sometimes fierce~ yada-yada-yada~ ) xD

~MONTHS LATER ( Oh How fast can time be? ) ( Later they'll be High school students~ xD )

* * *

**NxL: **Okay this is Chapter 2! Another 3 reviews and were going to the next chapter!

* * *

**SPOILER: **( Read at your own risk! ) Chapter 3: Lucy, "Is she a teacher's favorite?" … she wrote and let me read "CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT THE TEACHER JUST SAID?" Chapter 4: Reason, Chapter 5: Tired… etc. ( Great spoiler sorry~ xD )

* * *

**Don't forget: **If I got 3+ reviews, I'll post the next chappy as soon as I can ^^


	3. Chapter 3 ( Lucy )

Can We Be Friends?

* * *

**NEW Summary:**

Lucy Heartfilia, a transferred student at a Private Grade school, She met Natsu Dragneel, a boy who hates her due to her quietness, he became Lucy's bully… Years later they met ( High School ) What would happen?, A plain, classic, love story with a twist! R&R T for languages and violence(?)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

If Fairy Tail is mine, it might be crappy ~_~

* * *

**NxL:** I make this story, because of Friendship… Also check out the Fic titled: THE GREAT ESCAPE, by me ^^

* * *

**To the Readers of THE GREAT ESCAPE:  
**In the next 30 minutes or Hour the next chapter would be posted, It's something about the past, It's good to be back anyways ^^

Also, I'll be putting up another fic, if I'm free, hehehe~

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Rose Tiger: I know, Natsu is a bit Jackass, and it's short, but anyways I'll be putting the next chapter everyday**

IG1701FT: Well, I made him like that… I don't have any idea… let's say, he lost his parents and he was left by his foster father, because of his rebellious and destructive antics, and ( I think I am telling the whole story ~_~ so… okay "._. )

Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail: Oh~ ^^ and I made it too short, sorry 'bout that

* * *

**Chapter 3**

( Lucy )

Natsu's POV

Few Months later of knowing 'her', My Classmates tends to be closer to her, she may be deaf but she is smart, Until one day, Mr. Gildarts transferred her next to me… "I'm out of luck, damn it" I thought to myself. "Why not Lisanna? Or somebody else, except from Erza… that demon" I muttered, at least no one heard of it.

Every time there's a discussion, and there's a recitation, the teacher was always reminded to look at her, if 'she' is reciting for 'she' is using her notebook… but during her recitation or time, We, I mean, I have named it 'Lucy Time' for she has the whole time to herself, Is 'she' even a teacher's pet? Favorite?

During our time at Mathematics, she looked troubled, and she looked at me, poked me to get my attention, she wrote something on her notebook, and I read it.

"CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT THE TEACHER JUST SAID?" She asked, Really? I mean by A smart, cute, deaf girl, can't understand by looking at it? it's really annoying during class, that she has to poke me to ask, she can ask others, later ya know… -_-

"Hell No!" I shouted, good thing no one heard me. "Ask him yourself!" I shouted, referring to our busy the teacher, and get back on copying, on what was written on the board.

After solving some problem solving, I get to see by glancing at my 'seatmate' that she has a perfect score, "See that!, it's because she disturb me I got four out of 10!" I shouted at myself.

The bell then rang, I rushed to the canteen, I can't just leave an empty stomach!

Lucy's POV

I just ask him, then he look so frantic when he saw his score, "Did I do something wrong?" I thought to myself. "I wish I didn't" I sighed. After Everyone left the Classroom, the teacher stands up leaving a note, telling us all to go at the field, because the Principal has an announcement about a contest, after reading that, I was so happy! I hope that contest would be fun!

I then put it at the Bulleting board in our class for everyone to read later, and then I went to the canteen.

* * *

**NxL: **Okay this is Chapter 3!

* * *

**SPOILER: **( Read at your own risk! ) Chapter 4 (Reason): "Why don't you like her, Natsu?" Gray asked. "Well there are 3 reasons why-", Chapter 5: Tired, Chapter 6: Contest. ( O.O" I'm a Great, Spoiler~ xD )

* * *

**DEAL ( AGREEMENT ):  
**Yeah I know the Chapters are too short so, how about a little deal?

2 Reviews- I'll put the next Chapter  
4 Reviews- I'll put the next 2 Chapters  
7 Reviews- I'll put the next 3 Chapters

AGREE? ^^" that's why, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! xD


	4. Chapter 4 ( Reason )

Can We Be Friends?

* * *

**NEW Summary:**

Lucy Heartfilia, a transferred student at a Private Grade school, She met Natsu Dragneel, a boy who hates her due to her quietness, he became Lucy's bully… Years later they met ( High School ) What would happen?, A plain, classic, love story with a twist! R&R T for languages and violence(?)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

If Fairy Tail is mine, it might be crappy ~_~

* * *

**To the Readers of THE GREAT ESCAPE:****  
**In the next 30 minutes or Hour the next chapter would be posted, It's something about the past, It's good to be back anyways ^^  
( I'LL BE DOING THAT TOMORROW, BECAUSE THE STUPID BROWN OUT WAS ON THE WAY! =.=" )

Also, I'll be putting up another fic, if I'm free, hehehe~

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Adelyna11: ^_^

AngelXReaper: Yes, in this fic, but soon she can hear~ ( sorry, I don't want to spoil much~ hehehe )

Iheartfairytail21: hehehe, I hope it would be great… someday ^^

Rose Tiger: Yeah, I know, but he'll change somehow… like I say~ some twists will happen ( the Summary ) xD

GoldenRoseTanya: What do you mean? *curious* Spoiler? .-. ah I dunno~ xD

AMA2012AnimeLover1: Sure, sure ^^

Xx-Ice-kun-xX: Are you the kind of person who wants a bad ass Natsu?

TokyoPocketDoll1: I THINK YOU WANT IT SO MUCH BECAUSE YOU MAKE IT CAPS, I'LL DO THAT IF I CAN, MAYBE, SOMEDAY, SURE(?)

Lunagorn: Soon, is now^^ and I dunno how can it be fun~ xD

Syryn17: Hmmm… Mysterious place~

Lillichama: Well, maybe in the next 2 chapters, something good or bad will happen, I think he'll be happy in around chapter 11 and in chapter 10, I wonder what will happen to Lucy ( See what I did there?, I spoil much ~_~ )

IG1701FT: Sure, i'll try my best to make it longer... but i can't help it, i write it on my notebook~ hehehe

To all readers! xD maybe I am cruel, since the fic, I mean chapter is short and well I make him cruel, but guess what, I'll post the next 2 chapters tomorrow I am writing this at 12 mid just for you! xD

* * *

**Chapter 4**

( Reason )

Natsu's POV

I was eating with my group of friends, my friends discovered that I don't like Lucy, so Gray asked me.

"Yo Flame brain, why don't you like Lucy?" Gray asked me.

"Actually popsicles face, I didn't mean by 'don't like her', It's just I kinda hate her" I said, biting my burger, with a spicy sauce.

"Then tell us why?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Loke said, joining in.

"I'm not interested" My cousin, Gajeel left, I wonder where he always went, when he leaves us…

"So….?, was it because she is deaf?" Loke asked.

"Okay I'll tell you two, but don't spread it" I said

"Sure!"

"Whatever~"

"There are three reasons why I hate her" I started, having another bite at my burger.

"Damn it, Just tell us why!" Gray shouted.

"In a hurry, much?" I said, glancing at him.

"Okay, first of all" I started again.

"No, I just want some answers…" Gray said, folding his arms.

"Shut up! So was I saying, There-" I started, getting irritated that every time I start, someone has to cut it off… -.-"

"Just get to the point!" Loke shouted.

"Fine, Reason One: She really gave me the creeps… then Reason 2: She dragged everyone else with her…" I glance at 'them' she kept asking and disturbing the one of the 'best' time during school days… then I continued."And during class hours the whole class had to be stopped just for her, I call it 'Lucy Time'."

"You really have to name it?" Gray asked.

"So those are the three reasons you hate her?" Gray asked.

"Yep the Top Three reasons why I hate her" I said with confidence and the bell rang, end of recess.

"Actually I like 'Lucy Time' because I can take naps during those times," I thought to myself.

* * *

**NxL: **Okay this is Chapter 4!

* * *

**Spoiler**: ( Read at your own risk! ) Chapter 5 (Tired): "The Real Reason, or everyone's REASON why we hate her it's because: 'WE ALL GOTTEN-" Chapter 6: Contest. Chapter 7: Sing. Chapter 8: Congrats. ( O.O" I'm a Great, Spoiler~ xD )

* * *

**DEAL ( AGREEMENT ):****  
**Yeah I know the Chapters are too short so, how about a little deal?

2 Reviews- I'll put the next Chapter  
4 Reviews- I'll put the next 2 Chapters  
7 Reviews- I'll put the next 3 Chapters

AGREE? ^^" that's why, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! xD

* * *

**I STILL OWE YOU GUYS 2 more Chapters~ Keep going and this end in a week~ xD**

**HUGE SPOILER!: ( READ AT YOUR OWN RISK ) THERE WOULD BE BLOOD**


	5. Chapter 5 ( Tired )

Can We Be Friends

* * *

**Disclaimer: **If Fairy Tail is mine, it might be crappy ~_~

* * *

**To the Readers of THE GREAT ESCAPE:****  
**In the next 30 minutes or Hour the next chapter would be posted, It's something about the past, It's good to be back anyways ^^  
( I'LL BE DOING THAT TOMORROW, BECAUSE THE STUPID BROWN OUT WAS ON THE WAY! =.=" )

Also, I'll be putting up another fic, if I'm free, hehehe~

* * *

**AND THIS I PROMISE YOU! xD Seriously ~_~ I should do it now~**

* * *

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

IchIHimENALU4eva: Yeah, Sure! xD

Dark-Angel1997: Actually it's not to much trouble ^^ just a bit, I think

1fairytaillover: ( sorry if I spoil ) The romance?, maybe in the next few chapters, ya know I like twists, the more you hate the more you love, right? .-.

AngelsFairyTail: Yep, I get that a lot, even my friend when I was making it at my notebook, she likes it…

Iheartfairytail21: awww~ thanks

AngelXReaper: Spoilers? Or long summary? .-. the chapter she can hear?, maybe Chapter 9 ( Gross ) my friend got mad at this chapter. -.-"

( Sorry For Spoiling Much! ) ^^"

* * *

**Chapter 5**

( Tired )

Natsu's POV

"The real reason, or Everyone's reasons why we hate her it's because, "WE ALL GOTTEN TIRED OF DEALING WITH THIS… HEARTFILIA" I thought while glancing at 'her'

Gildarts' POV

"Today class I am teaching you about right spelling and stuffs!" I shouted, again, I am getting tired of explaining and writing at the same time, but… this is fore everyone especially Lucy.

"Yo! Gildarts!" Natsu shouted, raising his hands.

"It's Mr. Clive!" I shouted.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" He said, and continued. "Why do we need to learn to spell perfectly, anyway?" He asked.

"Well, if you don't know how to spell right, how can you communicate with Lucy?" I said.

"Well, that's her fault of not hearing us!" Natsu said, folding his arms.

"Well, if you don't know how to spell for example, how can you make a good sentence?" I said.

"What do you mean?" He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Example: I hATE NATSU" I write on the board, I covered the letter 'h' "So, what do we got?"

"I ATE NATSU!" Everyone reads, and laugh.

"See?" I smirked.

"You won this time old man, what about more examples?" He asked, such a pain in the ass this can be, maybe that's the reason he was left by his foster father.

"Fine, then" I said.

"Example 2: CAN I HAVE BEAR?" I pointed the letter 'A' that was supposedly to be 'E' "See Natsu? Everyone?"

"Who wants to give some examples?" I asked everyone and few were raising their hands.

"Gray, give us your example" I said, pointing him.

"Natsu Fell off the Stares" Gray write on the board.

"Not that funny Gray" Natsu scowled.

"Well it's funny when we say it like this, NATSU FELL OFF THE stairs and he got STARES" Gray smirked.

And some students laugh.

"Well Gray, that's about a right sentence and spelling" I smiled saying it, giving him thumbs up.

"Mr. Clive!, my Turn" Erza said, raising her hands.

"Well then, what is it Erza?"

"He Live me" Erza writes on the board. ( A/N: You know who she meant, right? )

"Well right" I said and smiled.

Then Natsu raised his hand.

"So Old Man, are you done teaching us wrong stuffs?, If so, Could you teach us the right ones?" Natsu said. If only I could strangle you at your neck like 'Homer to Bart Simpson.'

Lucy's POV

The look so happy, If only…. I could hear them…

Gray's POV

"Got a problem with that, Natsu?" I glanced at Natsu, with a contented smile plastered on my face.

"Yeah, why'd you-" His sentence was cut off, by the voice of our Principal, Mr. Makarov Dreyar, telling us all to go to the quadrangle ( A/N: a field surrounded by building, which is their classrooms )

We all have no idea, why everyone of us were called, maybe it has something to do with the paper at the bulletin board, why did I even ignored it -_-"

"Hey, does anyone of you have an idea why?" Loke asked.

"Actually No" Erza said, folding her arms.

"Ok" Loke sighed in defeat.

"Good Afternoon, Teachers and Students" He started.

Natsu's POV

"Mr. Makarov, this are the sticks you've asked" Her secretary said, and hand it over to him, and left, I wonder what would he do with those sticks…

The he finally started, after staring to the Secretary's ass. ( A/N: Pervert Master~ xD )

"This single stick easily snapped in two…" He said, taking a stick and snapped it. "But if you bundle all the sticks we call 'classmates' together, you'll create an unbreakable bond." He paused for a moment and continued, "Naturally, the Choral contest is a time when your bonds as classmates are tested." That means we have to sing.

I looked for Gajeel, but it seems, he was nowhere to be found, Oh well~

"A Choral Practice will start, tomorrow" He said, "That's all, you may go back to your respective classrooms" Mr. Makarov said. "Yes! That means no class!" I thought to myself. And he came back, saying. "I hope 'you' ALL try your best!" He raised his hand, with that 'L' sign, meaning: I'll be watching you, originally Laxus made that up. And Mr. Makarov seriously left.

"I think it involves me with everybody, Including… Lucy… Damn…" I face palmed.

* * *

**NxL: **Okay this is Chapter 5! Finally, I finished half of my laundries.

* * *

**Spoiler: **( Read at your own risk! ) Chapter 6 (Contest): "She sounds like a dead or dying or crying to death whale or dolphin" Chapter 7 (Sing), Chapter 8(Congrats), Chapter 9 (Congrats)

* * *

**Deal ( Agreement ):**

Okay first of all, I'll try my best to make the Chapter longer, second the more the reviews, the more I put the next chapter, and last of all, SHOULD I PUT A PAST STORY OF NATSU? or LUCY?

Agree? ^^" That's why don't forget to review! xD

* * *

**HUGE SPOILER: ( Read at your Risk! ) And you read it~ '**_**THERE WILL BE BLOOD'**_

* * *

_**Hey! I make it longer! xD**_

_**Words: 1,051+ minus the summary~ xD**_


	6. Chapter ( Broken by a Selfish Past )

Can We Be Friends? Extra

* * *

So I was like, Tomorrow or in Two days the Chapter 9 (Gross) will come out, the one, which involves blood and Yeah, it Involves the Two leading characters of the Fic…

* * *

**I was like, Yeah Sure, Past! ^^ Ehem~ Past "._. ( in mind: Yeah, Past… this can't be good )**

* * *

Well, Kids can't remember past stuffs like ME, I can't remember my childhood when I was 3 or 4 years old, at the age of 8, and at the age of 14 I can't even remember what I mostly did, when I was 8… I hope you understand, but… Relate on some point?

I was suppose to put this chapter around 30 minutes ago, but my Mom played Farm Town~ and Harvest, Plow, and Plant ~_~

* * *

**Extra Chapter 1**

( Broken by a Selfish Past )

* * *

7 / 7 / X777 ( Current Date: 11 / 10 / X779 ) = the day of the Choral Practice

* * *

Natsu's POV

"IGNEEL!" I shouted. "Wh-where are you!?" He shouted as he cried.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Father, Where's Mother?, Where is she?, Why are your eyes-" I was asking, and it was cut off by my Father.

"Will you just SHUT UP!" My father shouted.

"B-but…"

"Your Mother died because of you, so please Shut up and go to your room!" My father shouted to me. As I see a tear fell from his eyes.

The Day, they both lost someone important to them, but what was the back story of this? What really happened? Let's go back 2 Months from the day their miseries start.

* * *

5 / 7 / X777

* * *

A/N: Everyone! Let's imagine a young, hot, sexy- I mean Handsome, and much old looking red haired Natsu, wearing business clothe ^^

* * *

Igneel's POV

"Hey Igneel, since I just learned how to control my magic, how about teach me on how to roar?" Natsu asked.

"Not now" I said, putting on my tux.

"Igneel!, Where are you going again?" Natsu asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Just paying a visit to an old friend of mine…" I answered, looking away from him.

"Igneel, can I come too?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Yay!"

* * *

Layla's POV

"Why did you invite him?" My Husband, Jude said in anger. "You know we are not in good terms!"

"Well, he is my best friend, we see once of every two months, and-" Jude cut off, what I was trying to say.

"What? WHAT?!" He shouted, maybe enough for Lucy to hear it.

"You know he have saved my life twice, right?" I said, raising my eyebrow at him, and he finally gave up.

* * *

Jude's POV

"Why…?, every time… Layla almost got burned, that Igneel shows up! Saving the two of us!, I can't even show to her, that I can save her!..." I thought to myself. "I'm going to plan and settle this for once and for all!" I shouted to myself. "I'll be over timing at the office, so you two could have a chat" I said to Layla leaving her.

"Well, that's a sudden change of mind" Layla mumbled.

* * *

Layla's POV

After few minutes, when my husband left, my little girl, Lucy Heartfilia came running with tears in her eyes.

"Lucy, why are you crying?" I asked her, wiping the tears off her eyes.

"I thought father bring harm to you…" Lucy mumbled.

"No, he is just mad because a certain friend will visit here" I answered her. "So, prepare yourself and get dressed" I said, smiling at her.

"Yes mother" She smiled and ran to get dressed.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Red, Pink… uhm… Gold… well I think pink will suit me well" I thought to myself, while looking at the mirror.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Do we have to wear casual?" I asked Igneel.

"Well, do you want to look like a walking rag or something?" Igneel sighed.

"So was I saying, I'm going to suit up"

* * *

~LATER ( at a FANCY PLACE xD and partly a PARK too )

* * *

Igneel's POV

"Good we got first" I smirked.

"So, Igneel, what does your friend look like?" Natsu asked, as I sat down.

"Well, she is-" My words were cut off by a hand over my shoulder and a familiar scent.

"Hello, Igneel" She said, smiling and I glance, smiling too.

"Hi, it's nice to see you again, Layla, is that child of yours, named Lucy?" I asked.

"Yes, and that pink-" It was cut off by Natsu.

"Yo! I am Natsu Dragneel, and this is not pink, it's Salmon!" Natsu said, smirking giving a thumbs up.

* * *

~After eating, the two friends chatted, while Natsu and Lucy played.

* * *

Layla's POV

"Do you think our children will get along?" I asked.

"Well, by the looks of it YES" He said, while pointing the two playing around, and climb up the Tree House, Natsu helped Lucy to climb since she is wearing a dress.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Hey, do you need a hand?" Offering 'her' a help

"Ah, sure! Thanks!" She said. As I pull 'her' off the ground.

"So, What's your name?" I asked 'her'.

"Me?" she point to herself.

"No, the wood" I said. "My Name is Natsu Dragneel, you?" I asked 'her'.

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia"

~Both gives a friendly hand shake^^ Now Imagine a cute Natsu and a cute Lucy hehehe~

Jude's POV

"This plan, this plan is perfect!, I can finally get rid of him in my family's life!"

* * *

~2 Months Later

* * *

7 / 7 / X777

* * *

Layla's POV

"Say Good bye to Uncle Igneel and Natsu, Lucy" Layla smiled.

"Bye Uncle Igneel, Bye Natsu" Lucy bid good bye, waving at them

"Bye Lucy! Bye Aunt Layla!" Natsu shouted.

"Bye, Layla and Lucy, hope to see you again!" He waved good bye, as I turn on the ignition of the car.

"Have a safe trip!" Igneel said as he waved good bye, and turn his back as he walk to the opposite direction with Natsu.

~ Not noticing a truck was running towards us in an opposite direction with a loosen control going left to right, and left to right again, Lucy shouted, I saw the driver try his best to control it, but there was no hope. Then I embraced my daughter, and worst of all a busy street.

* * *

Jude's POV

"As planned, now…" I said. "LUCY?!" I shouted in surprise, I thought she was in the house? I panicked.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Hey, Igneel?! Did you hear that?, someone called Lucy" I said.

* * *

NORMAL POV

As Jude panicked, the Truck already hit the car where Layla and Lucy are, having a massive impact, and the car was broken in bits and pieces and the Horn of the car, stuck… that didn't stop the Truck, it went to where Igneel and Natsu are standing.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Yeah" My father said, as he glanced at the shouting man. "Jude?" I then glance back at the car where Layla and Lucy are but-

~BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP PPPPPPPPP ( the car where Layla and Lucy are, that could make your eardrums hurt and stop functioning )

* * *

Igneel's POV

"What on- Natsu!" I shouted as I pushed Natsu away from me.

* * *

BLAG

* * *

Igneel was hit by the Truck and it rolls over him

"Igneel… IGNEEL!" Natsu shouted, and he saw a car, hitting the car which is upside down, knowing that Layla and Lucy was in there, the Horn was deafening, he wants to help her father…

* * *

Jude's POV

"Layla! Lucy!" I ran to the car. I saw a pink haired kid, shouting the name of Igneel, "Is he the foster son?" he thought to himself. "What should I do?" He said. "You should create a false memory to those kids, Sir" Marco, my assistant told me, "How am I gonna do that?" I asked, "You will need my help with it."

* * *

~HOSPITAL

* * *

Jude's POV

I told to everyone that I was a passer by and saw what happened, Igneel died in front of a pink haired kid, I paid the bills for him at the hospital and I make his memory changed, from his Father's death, to His father left him at this exact date… 7/ 7/ X777… That would depend if that kid grew and change into a nice person or a stubborn person…

As for my daughter, she was traumatized, she lost hearing of everything, I am not sure if she did but, it pains for me to know her mother died because of me, I also changed her memory that her Mother died because of a heart attack, the reason her mother died is it's because of her, she stop talking because of it also…

Jude, asked the guy to erase the memories of the two for each other, but the face was clearly there on the other hand…

* * *

Natsu's POV

"IGNEEL!" I shouted. "Wh-where are you!?" He shouted as he cried.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Father, Where's Mother?, Where is she?, Why are your eyes-" I was asking, and it was cut off by my Father.

"Will you just SHUT UP!" My father shouted.

"B-but…"

"Your Mother died because of you, so please Shut up and go to your room!" My father shouted to me. As I see a tear fell from his eyes.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Jude, was harsh to his daughter, but he love her dearly, he gave her daughter a hearing aid, saying that her mother gave it before she died, but Lucy refused it…

* * *

Meanwhile~

* * *

Natsu was a wandering child, he knows where he lives but, he doesn't know where his father is, he grew desperate and he became stubborn, all that was left in her mind was "Who was that Blonde girl?" Natsu thought, "I hate Blonde's" He said in disgust, since that was the last thing he saw before his father was gone. "But that, girl… was kinda cute…" She smiled, remembering her father.

Lucy was living with her father, but the bad thing is his father grew desperate, he changed from a loving person to a bad or grumpy one, for Lucy all she can remember was a pink haired kid, crying, in the Hospital, she liked the color pink, but the thought came, "Is it Salmon or Pink?" She thought, "Ah, never mind"

Maybe this are the reason when Natsu first see Lucy, while Lucy was nice to all, and Lucy was quiet because of the question she asked...

* * *

**_BOTH CHILD LOSE THEIR PARENTS BECAUSE OF A SELFISH ONE…_**

* * *

Layla Heartfilia and Igneel Dragneel had a proper Burial, both friends die because of selfishness… angst…

What was behind Jude's anger for Igneel?

-They have a fight, business argument, like Gray and Natsu in the real anime/ manga…

Jude wants money, while Igneel has a passion of style, talking about scarf…

* * *

**NxL: **Okay, this is the Extra Chapter!, I'm sorry it took me long!, this is not in the plot, seriously -.-" but anyways, I cry~

* * *

**Deal ( Agreement ):**

The More the Reviews, the more and longer the story ^^ and faster I upload the next chapter

* * *

**HUGE SPOILER: ( Read at your Risk! ) And you read it~ '****_THERE WILL BE BLOOD' in Chapter 9_**

* * *

**For the Replies of your Reviews, It'll be in the Next Chapter~ xD it is 11:30PM and i am 14 so i need sleep ~_~**


	7. Chapter 6 ( Contest )

**Can We Be Friends?**

* * *

**Just saying: ( DISCLAIMER )**

The Plot is mainly not mine, some part of it or most part of it was owned by the author of **Koe no Katachi****, **supposedly I put it on the extra chapter, because a friend told me it is similar to it, just a day after I put the Extra chapter, on the first day of this chapter, I can't remember the title since I have last read it around 2 weeks ago, and that week was also examination week which I have to take 8 exams with different subjects… The Plot remained in my mind, meanwhile the title didn't… and I have to memorize a very, very long poem,**longer than, ****All things Bright and Beautiful****. **Well the History?, well for 2 weeks my mom played on facebook, dun dun dun! It's gone -.-"

If you don't know Koe no Katachi, my advice is to read that, ^^ It's a great story, which I almost smashed my… the computer.

* * *

**If FAIRY TAIL is mine, it might be crappy… ~_~**

* * *

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

AngelsFairyTail: No, but I'll make a story of that, and that's another story~ ( There would be blood )

AngelXReaper: She can hear… someday

Adelyna11: Done^^

Caught in a love triangle: Choral

Guest: Sure, sure^^

Natalie: Uhm… Ok~

YuendmiiXD: I will

Lunagorn: Aye ~_~ I remember the plot not the title…

1fairytaillover: That's a big problem if the song was new…

DIGIKO12: Thank you so far xD

Guest: Awesome indeed~

Sweet Cynthia: Yeah, Short term Memory Loss, I freakin' hate that feeling…

LovingmyOTP's: Done :)

Rose Tiger: Yep, but that's not all, like Gajeel, Maybe he knows something but keeps his mouth shut… ( Here we go, Spoiling the Fic )

AMA2012AnimeLover1: Well, someone has to give connections to it, and that would be either or neither, Jude or Marco, or someone who is related to them…

* * *

**NxL: **during Chapter 5, it seems like, somebody is gone, right? According to Natsu. ( Do I spoil you much? )

* * *

**Chapter 6**

( Contest )

* * *

~The Day of the Choral Contest ( Monday )

* * *

Erza's POV

We all practiced starting a week ago, and this week we will have the Choral contest, it all went well, but add Lucy in it?, that's a big problem, she sounds like a dead or dying or crying to death whale or dolphin, that could blew up everyone's eardrums, every low note she can make it to high sometimes to low, and on a high note, well it's low… we can't risk on loosing, right?

* * *

Natsu's POV

After hearing Lucy's voice, it felt like a broken Horn, like in the past, but I couldn't remember what actually happen, who cares anyway…

I can't still stop wondering, Why Gajeel is out of nowhere?, he was good at singing… I wonder what happened, after his father left him, he stopped singing, it's his dream to sing, it's strange that his father was also gone at the same Year, Month, Day as my father, and same as Wendy, good thing Aunt Porly adopted her…

* * *

( A/N: How Can that happen? Is he the one behind the wheels of the truck? Maybe No, Young Gajeel was also with him, but How can that happen? )

* * *

~A week ago

* * *

Gildarts' POV

After hearing 'her' voice, I tapped her and signaled the door, we both went out and went to Mirajane's Music Room/ Club, Lisanna's sister, she is the president of the club.

"You… Want, Lucy-Chan, to stay here…, alone?" Mira asked me, raising her eyebrow, with a serious tone.

I nod in reply.

"Does that mean… you're not going to let her participate in the contest?" Mira asked me, looking at Lucy.

"Yes" I said, then she shouted.

"That's too CRUEL! Her Disability is-" Mira tried to fight for Lucy, but I cut off her sentence.

"I Know! But…-" Mira cut off my sentence.

"What?, Winning? I know it's a tradition, but you can't just-" I cut off her sentence.

"It's Very Important" I said, loudly to stop her.

"What's more important to you?" She started. "Winning the contest? Or" She look around the music club, and continued. "Learning the music… together, as equals!?" She shouted, I wouldn't be surprise, she can be like this, she likes kids and sometimes took pity, she also knows the feeling of loosing a parent.

Mira has a point, I thought for a moment…

Then I pointed at 'her', catching both their attentions… "You, Do you think… she'll learn?"

* * *

Mira's POV

"No!, this is note something that we can decide for her!" I shouted at Mr. Clive

Then I grabbed my notebook, and write down something… Then I held it up for the two to read.

"DO YOU WANT TO SING?" I write as fast as I could, because I don't want to waste anyone's time, because I'm still making a song, and the Lucy has to practice.

By the sudden of second, she asked for the pen and write down to the notebook I was holding.

And her answer is…

"I WANT TO LEARN HOW TO SING" she smiled at me, how cute.

By that, Mr. Gildarts left with Lucy with nothing else to say.

* * *

~Mr. Gildarts' Class

"Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti-Do" was heard like outside of his class, sounds of the angels according to some teachers.

* * *

MEANWHILE

* * *

Gildarts' POV

"Damn!, who the hell put me in charge of this… GIRL?" I cursed the ceiling, thinking to myself, then I glanced to Lucy who was smiling a bit.

* * *

**NxL: **This, my friend is Chapter 6! Finally, my foot felt better, Why? It's because I fell at a small hole, twisting my leg a bit, in front of a candidate for Mayor or Senator ~_~

* * *

**Spoiler: **( Read at your own risk ) Chapter 7( Sing): "So… you see, she is deaf…" I said to the judges. Chapter 8(Congrats), Chapter 9(Gross), Chapter 10 ( I'm Sorry )

* * *

**Deal ( Agreement ):**

Okay first of all, I'll try my best to make the Chapter longer, second the more the reviews, the more I put the next chapter, and last of all,

**SHOULD I PUT A PAST STORY OF OUR MYSTERIOUS GUY, GAJEEL? ( Yes- 2 and No-? ) I'm with Yes xD and a Friend named Theejay-Sama ( She's a girl, same as me! )**

**Agree? ^^" That's why don't forget to review! xD**

* * *

**Weird Fact about me:** I'm fine if a friend or acquaintance, call me Dude or Guys with my friends, but i'm not fine when someone called me Lesbian, i end up chasing that guy with a scissors shouting, "I AM A GIRL! SO SHUT UP GAY!"

* * *

Agree? ^^" That's me, an Evil part awakens~

Words: 1,150


	8. Chapter 7 ( Sing )

**Can We Be Friends?**

* * *

**Just saying: ( DISCLAIMER )**

The Plot is mainly not mine, some part of it or most part of it was owned by the author of **Koe no Katachi,**supposedly I put it on the extra chapter, because a friend told me it is similar to it, just a day after I put the Extra chapter, on the first day of this chapter, I can't remember the title since I have last read it around 2 weeks ago, and that week was also examination week which I have to take 8 exams with different subjects… The Plot remained in my mind, meanwhile the title didn't… and I have to memorize a very, very long poem,**longer than,****All things Bright and Beautiful.**Well the History?, well for 2 weeks my mom played on facebook, dun dun dun! It's gone -.-"

If you don't know Koe no Katachi, my advice is to read that, ^^ It's a great story, which I almost smashed my… the computer.

* * *

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT for ****Adelyna11**** for being the 50****th**** Reviewer! ( My first time to make a shout-out xD starts to 50 then 100, 200, ~_~ I Wi- Hope! ^^ )**

* * *

**Thanks for the REVIEWS!**

Guest: I'm pretty sure you have read the Chapter Extra ( Broken by a Selfish Past ), right? T^T

Rose Tiger: Aye!~

Adelyna11: Wait for Chapter 9 for the results

Snow: hahaha~ If I would count the chapters or most of it, we still didn't come to their High School life! xD I know you guys read that AWESOME STORY ( Koe no Katachi ) but, take note to this: **I'm just starting!^^ also we still don't know every character back story ( I spoil much, I'm sorry ) ;-; **

1fairytaillover: ~_~ Now I felt bad for making Lucy's life Miserable _ _"

iRAWRIchigo: I was like… ( damn Lucy!, accept the Hearing aid! ), Karma will be there ~_~

* * *

**I MUST STOP FROM REPLYING NOW! BECAUSE I SPOIL MUCH! xD ( btw, if you got a question or complaint or something, do your thing, I would be glad to know it, so I could answer :D ) THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST FOR NOW! xD**

* * *

**QUESTION:**** Who Wants to know Gajeel's Backstory?! ( The whole reason why he can't sing well, Natsu knows he was a good singer back then )**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

( Sing )

* * *

Mira's POV

A week later I went to the judges and talked to them before the Contest even started, about Mr. Gildarts class, about our dear… Lucy Heartfilia

"Mrs. Cortez, Mr. Miguel, and Mrs. Moriles, I'd like to inform you that, one of Mr. Clive's students is deaf, and she wanted to learn to sing, the good news is she memorized every lyrics perfectly, but the bad news is… she can't catch or get the right tone…" I told the judges.

"Well, we could deduct a few points" Mrs. Cortez thought for a moment.

"Well, Ma'am, can't you please deduct it in half than full?" I asked.

"We could do that, as long as she memorized it" Mr. Miguel said.

"But if it is really bad, you can't do anything about it" Mrs. Moriles said.

Well the Judges did judged her at first, after hearing her that she memorized it, just 10 points we're minus to it, from 100, 5 from Lucy, but for the others, well they didn't memorize it, luckily Lucy was there, continuing the song, well you couldn't blame a kid, who wants to learn, right? She just need help…

I appreciated what the judges decision, they give Respect to the deaf 'girl', I look around the crowd, "Why did Gajeel, didn't show up?" I thought to myself.

* * *

Erza's POV

Everyone of Mr. Gildarts' students sing, except from… "Where on Earth is Gajeel Redfox?!" I shouted in my mind while singing up the stage, loosing a word from the song, damn, that's gonna give us a minus point.

* * *

Natsu's POV

I really don't get why, WHY?!, WHY ON EARTH WOULD THEY PUT LUCY HERE!, THIS GIRL WITH US?!, and most of all I am beside her, reminds me of something but it doesn't ring a bell… ( I can't remember it well )

"Watch me, Igneel!" I shout in my mind, Because I know you are somewhere out there!, I know that, maybe, just maybe, you are watching!

* * *

Marco's POV

I still don't get why Mr. Heartfilia, sent me here to watch, besides, I went here, just to see my Nephew…

* * *

**~FLASHBACK**

"What kind of husband am i?" Mr. Heartfilia said, while crying on a tomb, written, LAYLA HEARTFILIA death: 7-7-X777, then he start talking. "What kind of father am i?!" He started crying, same time as the rain poured down.

"I-I-…I can't even help you!, I can't even save our child being traumatize!, I lied because of my pride!" Mr. Heartfilia cried. "And… and I can't even admit, admit that… that I was the one who did all those things!" He shouted. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

"Because of my selfish acts…, 5 Children… 5 Children lost their parents!" He cried.

* * *

~Minutes later

* * *

"Now, how am I suppose to fix, something I destroy?" He asked himself, enough for me to hear.

"Well sir, everything would be back to normal, when the source of everything, had admitted it or died…" I said to him. "Or if they bumped their head hard, or if they think twice, depends" I thought to myself.

"I cannot die yet!, My daughter is too young!, it'll… it'll… It'll hurt her more!" Mr. Heartfilia said.

"Maybe… maybe…, they shouldn't know it… yeah… that's right, I should hide it from them!" Mr. Heartfilia shouted, He doesn't want his pride to be destroyed, he doesn't want to lower himself down, That's a huge problem, I felt like he is a Psycho, but… *sigh* Never mind, it's hard to stand up against a really powerful, smart and wealthy person.

"Yes Sir" I said, I just can't disobey this guy… In the first place, why did I suggest to Memory Make those KIDS?!

"Damn, I'm so stupid" I muttered.

"What was that Marco?" Mr. Heartfilia asked.

"Nothing sir" I answered him.

I don't know what happen next to this, but he got used to lying and all, when will everything get back to the way it was?, Her daughter will ran away? Her daughter got killed? But, I should look out for her, Damn, I hate my magic, not that I could see the future or something, but I don't like where everything keeps going… 5 kids? Damn my brain hurts… I wonder… WHERE-

"Marco, let's go" Mr. Heartfilia said cutting my thoughts.

"Yes sir" I said as we walked to the car, parked under the tree.

* * *

**~END FLASHBACK**

I watched them, until the end, God… Lucy can sing great in the past… but, the choice or the song was chosen was something new… I hated this feeling… I really hated the feeling when someone gets trouble in the future, but may their souls found peace… when they met…

"Mrs. Cortez, can I have a talk with you?" I went to her and asked her.

"Uhm, Sure, what was it?" She asked.

"Have you seen a blonde girl, who had troubled in singing? Or hearing?" I asked.

"Uhm, yeah, The White haired girl there, said that there was one on Mr. Clive's students, but I'm not sure who was it, but there was one girl who sang to the end even she can't get to the right tone" She answered me. "Do you have any meetings to her, or something" She asked me.

"No Ma'am, I was just asked by 'her' father, to check up on her if she is okay" I said.

"Well, she isn't just okay today, she went… well… better than the others, for some reason, but the tone is a big point minus" She said "But yes, they fall to, or around 5th place out of 8" She answered.

"That's great, thanks for the information Ma'am" I said. Well, actually Good, but at least the didn't fall for the last place.

After that, I went home.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Damn!, Where was Gajeel!, everything could be better if he was!" I shouted, earning everyone's attention.

"True, but Natsu, we will know our Rank next week, and it's Monday" Lisanna answered.

"I know that, because I heard it, exactly as what the Judge had said" I answered.

"True" Someone answered.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow" Gray said, walking out.

"Oi!, Gray! Don't left me with this pinky!" Loke shouted.

"Well, don't left me with this Human Cat ears!" I shouted.

"Who said, I'm leaving you two?" He said, waiting us at the door.

"Damn, you Gray FullTROLLER" I said.

"Well it's not my fault to got Natsu DragNAILED" Gray answered back.

"When will we got home, with Normal conversations!" Loke whined.

"SHUT UP, CAT EARS!" The two of us said it in Unison.

Until, Loke spot someone…

"Hey, isn't that Lucy?" Loke said.

"Do you like her?" Gray asked.

"Hell NO!" Loke shouted.

"Well, shut up you two, and let's get going" I said, as I walk pass to her as if I never saw her.

* * *

~NIGHT

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Dear Diary, This day, I got to sing with everyone on the Choral Contest, I don't know what's the tone, but I'm pretty sure I did well, I might have a bad time tomorrow or someday, but I know, someday comes, and someday it will be all better" I write at my diary.

I look to the previous pages of the diary, and I read it, enough for me to know that I can read, "Dear Diary, just so you know Mr. Gildarts made me or told me to arrange the flowers everyday" I kept reading, 'til I got sleepy.

"Mom, I'm sorry for everything, I just wished you have watched the Choral Contest…" She said, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"This is really boring, living on yourself in the house, with yourself in it, no one inside… except from me…" I thought to myself.

"Good Night me…" I sighed and sleep.

* * *

**NxL: **Weeee! We are on Chapter 7, and next up is 8!

* * *

**Deal ( Agreement ):**

Okay first of all, I'll try my best to make the Chapter longer, second the more the reviews, the more I put the next chapter, and last of all,

* * *

**SHOULD I PUT A PAST STORY OF OUR MYSTERIOUS GUY, GAJEEL? ( Yes- 2 and No-? ) I'm with Yes xD and a Friend named Theejay-Sama ( She's a girl, same as me! )**

**Agree? ^^" That's why don't forget to review! xD**

* * *

**SUMMARY ( This is le Fic, i am talking about, not sure about the title yet ):**

**His life was a huge nightmare until he met her, turning his world upside down. ( actually he was rebellious and stuff ) yada yada yada,**

( Imma going to fix everything hahaha~ xD but if you want, in the next chapter, imma tell you the Whole Summary, because i'll plan everything or today )

* * *

Words: 1,900+ ( Longest Chapter, i'm kinda proud of it! ^^ )


	9. Chapter 8 ( Congrats )

**Can We Be Friends?**

* * *

**Thanks for the Reviews ( I can't stop myself from replying ) **

* * *

Rose Tiger: Depends, maybe I should try to give a sneak peak about it? ( Yes or No )

AMA2012AnimeLover1: Me too, but I think few of us only want to see, Gajeel's past, ( Let me tell you, Minna-san~ Past is important, without it, the story will go to a different direction ) ^^

1fairytaillover: Aye!, free cheers for her! The Question is, What's with Gajeel?

Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail: It always happens to me and my friends! xD the worst part is we got chased by a Psycho or maybe Wacko, Abnormal, either, who kisses people at the lips! O.O she almost stole my first kiss! ~_~ ( in mind: If you're with your friends, everything ain't NORMAL I tell you! xD )

Imedoughnut: Yep, manga, Koe no Katachi ( I put it at Le Summary )

Guest: Wow, I think you can't wait… ^^ Blood, Red is my favorite~ LoL xD

YuendmiiXD: Yeah~ I feel bad for that part

nikki: Aye! ^^ You reminded my of a Friend of mine (name)~

* * *

**I MUST STOP FROM REPLYING NOW! BECAUSE I SPOIL MUCH! xD ( btw, if you got a question or complaint or something, do your thing, I would be glad to know it, so I could answer :D ) THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST FOR NOW! xD**

* * *

**QUESTION:****Who Wants to know Gajeel's Backstory?! ( The whole reason why he can't sing well, Natsu knows he was a good singer back then )**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**( Congrats )**

* * *

**~NEXT MONDAY ( I know, so no Whining, I'm making the fic fast so we can make a Lovey-Dovey NaLu couple, but- Also I got a hunch during my Travel and Adventure to some place I… NxLFlamingKey, cannot put the Next Chapter of the Fic T^T ) **

* * *

Lucy's POV

I went to school early in the Morning, today we'll know if we won or not, I got in the classroom and go to the teacher's desk, change the flowers and look up, only to see a writings on the board… I read it all one by one…

"Choral Contest!"

"CONGRATS!"

"LUCY" and there was a heart written beside it…

"Thanks to Her"

"WE WON NOTHING!"

"WAAAAAH!" (._.)

"Deaf people shouldn't sing!" ( NxL: No offense peeps! I, too, have a problem with my hearing ~_~ just saying )

"YEAH!"

"TRUE!"

"That should be a LAW!"

I was happy at first, but, I never knew it'll hurt a lot, those writings… it really hurts…

Natsu's POV **( Gajeel's POV ) Most of the ****( BOLD )**** words and sentences are Lyrics or Songs from Sum 41**

As Lucy's seatmate I was the first one to notice…

**( how can we fake this and take anymore )**

Lucy stopped smiling, she stopped trying to talk to us, During breaks, she sat alone, she talked to her Big, Dumb, Heavy Notebook instead… She sat there, beside me like a STATUE…

**( looking up blindly and try to ignore ? )**

We all can't take her quietness, she is like she is always there, but she can't say something, or she is like she is not there but we can see her, MINDBLOWING, right?

**( its better to miss it, there's no point of view ) no one knows her pain…**

I just wish, she isn't here, it's creeping me out, Maybe she can hear us at all, and fake out that she can't hear…

**( its only a problem when it happens to you ) What comes around, comes around, right?**

She can talk, but she can't hear, but what she shows us, she can't talk, What on EARTH?!

* * *

**~Weeks LATER**

Natsu's POV

I understand why. Every time, Every time she stood up to go somewhere, SHE KNEW… She knew people were saying things about her…

* * *

**7 years in the FUTURE ( Just a Sneak Peak ^^ We're not there yet~ hahaha )**

Natsu's POV

After the Graduation, after a year from being in the first year, I become a Sophomore, welcoming the or almost being in the Junior High, I am know in most names: I am a LOSER, I am a LONER, after those years of what I did, I suffered a lot from what I've done, here I am, wanting to end my life…

Standing at the Top Floor of the building, below me are students who look up and nothing, as if I am not at the verge of killing or doing suicide to myself…

I believed no one even care, Mr. Gildarts left for a 10 years Mission or job and nowhere to be found…

If only I had a talk with Lucy, Lucy seems popular and well known for her talent, she can sing better than me, she can do better than me, she is smart and nice, better than me…

If Only… If only I was nice to her, if I didn't hurt her… maybe we were good- no- GREAT FRIENDS, her asking if WE CAN BE FRIENDS, I just wish I let it flow…

Like a River

And went to the Falls…

And fall for her… wait… am I narrating about ending my life? Not about falling? Well falling to death yes!

Lucy, Everyone, I'm sorry…

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted at me.

Lucy, shut up, I am narrating here… now where was I? oh yeah…

I look down again, I just wish after killing myself, I will stop suffering, and met the Satan

"Stop it Natsu!" Lucy shouted again.

Here I am, trying to kill myself, and being saved by her… Only her…

"Oi!, Flame-brain!" Gray shouted, maybe he was a transferee here.

Shut up Gray, I am the star of the show…

"Tch. Salamander" My Cousin sighed, and walk away.

Wow! If I did this earlier I become popular, I took a step forward.

EVERY PERSON COMES TO A POINT WHERE THEY CAN'T STAND SOME THINGS

If only I could remember…

"Take the pictures of the wall, erase the thoughts forget them all" I sang and balanced at the side of the Top Floor.

Wait, How can Lucy hear me? Or notice? We're just friends anyway…

"The choice is yours, to save yourself or in the hands… of someone else" I sang, remembering about the guy I met, Mr. Marco…

He told me, we were lock in chains of memories, hidden and lies… HOLY IMAGE OF LIES! Remembering the pictures in the house…

"If a person dies, in that chain, the memories will come back…" Mr. Marco said, Why me?, I thought to myself, does he want me to die?, I know he was a worker of Mr. Heartfilia…

I chuckled, I might have freaked out my friends.

I look at the locket I find, there was a date 5/7/X777

"Natsu…" They Mumbled.

"Chains…" I said. "You guys, are you here to see me fall?" I asked them.

"No, we are here to save you"

"I am doing this, to save everyone, in that chain" I said.

"What Chain?"

"This time, I have enough!, I will be back to where I belong" I shouted.

"Natsu!" They shouted.

Why are they acting so nice, even I am going to kill myself, maybe they just want me to remember good memories than bad…

* * *

**BACK TO THE PRESENT!**

* * *

Marco's POV

"Chains…" I mumbled. "I created this problems, I can see the future, I don't know what to do, but I know what I should… I'm gone and lost…" I think to myself.

* * *

**NxL:**Weeee! We are on Chapter 8, and next up is 9! ( There would be blood on the next one! _ _" )

* * *

**Deal ( Agreement ):**

Okay first of all, I'll try my best to make the Chapter longer, second the more the reviews, the more I put the next chapter, and last of all,

* * *

**SHOULD I PUT A PAST STORY OF OUR MYSTERIOUS GUY, GAJEEL? ( Yes- 3 and No-? ) I'm with Yes xD and a Friend named Theejay-Sama ( She's a girl, same as me! )**

* * *

**Agree? ^^" That's why don't forget to review! xD**

* * *

**SUMMARY ( This is le Fic, i am talking about, not sure about the title yet ):**

**His life was a huge nightmare until he met her, turning his world upside down. ( actually he was rebellious and stuff ) yada yada yada,**

( Imma going to fix everything hahaha~ xD but if you want, in the next chapter, imma tell you the Whole Summary, because i'll plan everything or today )

* * *

Words: 1,400+

( tell me if that summary i gave was or would be a good one, LoL xD )


	10. Chapter 9 ( Gross )

**Can We Be Friends?**

* * *

**Thanks for the Reviews ( I can't stop myself from replying )**

Rose Tiger: True, they took the happiness of a person, pulling them down to sadness… T^T

Truelove777: For now they were at the Private Grade School ( I can't think of a name so I make it like that ~_~ ) hmmm… ( Just another spoiler: Around the 20th Chapter they'll become High School )

1fairytaillover: Yeah, but what comes around goes around~

Adelyna11: I know!, Everyone are turning their backs on her, and poor her… T^T

Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail: the Sneak Peek was Confusing right, since it's a scene in the future, which I randomly gathered.

AMA2012AnimeLover1: Yeah, before Judging someone, you really have to know and be at her place in her past

* * *

**I MUST STOP FROM REPLYING NOW! BECAUSE I SPOIL MUCH! xD ( btw, if you got a question or complaint or something, do your thing, I would be glad to know it, so I could answer :D ) THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST FOR NOW! xD**

* * *

**QUESTION:****Who Wants to know Gajeel's Backstory?! ( The whole reason why he can't sing well, Natsu knows he was a good singer back then )**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

( Gross )

* * *

Natsu's POV

I understand why. Every time, Every time she stood up to go somewhere, SHE KNEW… She knew people were saying things about her…

"GROSS!" Lisanna shouted, at the sight of Lucy.

"Oh Yeah, My Mom said that she'd gotten some new device that lets her hear" A classmate of mine murmured.

"Maybe she's been pretending that she's deaf all this time!" Loke shouted while playing with me and Gray.

"Ah, Crap… Did she hear?" Cana whispered, looking away at Lucy who was cocking her eyebrow.

"I win!" Gray shouted, having his mini dance, Damn… I loose 5 jewels

"Damn!" I shouted, Face desk

"Ah… She turned around" Lisanna said in success, because she was trying to get her attention by calling her gross and stuffs. Then she stands up, and grabbed it out of her ears gently, "Can I See it for a sec?" She asked, observing the device from her ears. "SEE THIS IS IT" Lisanna remarked, making us all see it. "What is that?, Let me see" I said, and Lisanna hands it over, saying "Here you go"

"EW! THERE'S SOMETHING ON IT! GROSS!" I shouted and toss it out of the window, I heard everyone laugh except from Lucy, she looks sad, "Oops…" I said snickering. "Look at that!" I pointed at her shoulders, causing her to look at it. "You have another one!" I pulled it out.

After pulling it out, I saw her ears bleeding, I never knew her ears are sensitive… I look at my hands which is also bleeding, I saw her blood dripping down to the floor, 'Her Blood' I stared at it with huge eyes like plates.

"Natsu! You better Apologize!" Erza demanded.

* * *

**AND CUT! No worries, next chapter is up ( imam put it also today )**

* * *

**NxL:**Weeee! We are on Chapter 9, and next up is 10! ( See! I told you! BLOOD ~_~ )

* * *

**Deal ( Agreement ):**

Okay first of all, I'll try my best to make the Chapter longer, second the more the reviews, the more I put the next chapter, and last of all,

* * *

**SHOULD I PUT A PAST STORY OF OUR MYSTERIOUS GUY, GAJEEL? ( Yes- 4 and No-? ) I'm with Yes xD and a Friend named Theejay-Sama ( She's a girl, same as me! )**

* * *

**Agree? ^^" That's why don't forget to review! xD**


	11. Chapter 10 ( I'm Sorry )

**Can We Be Friends?**

* * *

**Thanks for the Reviews! **

AMA2012AnimeLover1: In a few Chapters, it will

Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail: I know, no one even tried to stand up for here ~_~

Dumpling Mei: I know, i get that a lot ^^

* * *

**About Chapter 9 ( Lucy's Ear bleeds because of Natsu having Long Nails ) **got my arm bleed because of my classmate having long nails, scratching my skin, ~_~ worst of all someone threw liquid ( it was an ALCOHOL, I tell you! )

* * *

**Chapter 10**

( I'm Sorry )

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Dude! It dripped on the floor!" Gray shouted, pointing at the blood.

"Someone, please get a tissue!" Erza ordered

"Whoa, Heartfilia-san, Are you okay?" Lisanna asked her, trying to wipe the blood.

"NATSU!" A familiar voice shouted, It's Mr. Gildarts "Go to the Faculty with me, NOW!" He demanded.

He brought me to the Faculty office, ugh, there's so many teachers glancing and glaring.

"I'm Sorry…" I mumbled.

"Yeah, Yeah" Mr. Gildarts said, not listening to my reasons, The Hell!? He just want to humiliate me!

* * *

~ONE HOUR LATER

* * *

I got out of the Faculty office, walking looking at the Ground

"Natsu!" Gray shouted at me, who is with Loke.

"God, That was dumb!" I shouted, walking home with Loke and Gray.

"Yo! Nice work in there!" Loke said, waving at me.

"Did you cry? Huh?" Gray snickered.

"Geez, You're supposed to tell me if a teacher's there!" I shouted at the two.

"You should feel a little more ashamed about this, right Loke?" Gray told me, asking Loke too.

"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever… He lectured me for a whole DAMN HOUR" I said. I could have done things other than being lectured, like playing and taking naps in class

"I bet Lucy told her Parents on you!" Gray chuckled. I thought Lucy had one parent only…

"That SUCKS!" I shouted, then I spot Lucy, walking or going to pass us, but then she stopped in front of us. She looked at me and smiled.

"WHAT?!" I shouted, she really creep me out "GET OUT OF THE WAY… RETARD!" I shouted at Lucy, she then held open her notebook, to let me and my friends read…

"**I'M SORRY**" was written on her notebook.

Then she looked at me and smiled.

"Got a problem?" I asked. She stared at me, creepy… "Then use your voice!" I shouted at her, she looks like she was about to cry, but she stopped herself.

Then She grabbed my hand, freaking me out a lot, she grabbed my hand, forming a handshake…

"Ah…" Gray and Loke, thinking of something to say, interrupting my thought.

"BACK OFF!" I shouted, I tried to loose her grip from me, then she smiled again, and she look at her hand, that starts to get redder ( A/N: P.S. I got a friend, her skin is kinda sensitive )

"?!" I thought, she then balled her fist, I thought she was about to punch me, but… she smiled again…

"Let's go, she's creeping me out" I said, throwing her notebook, and it accidentally went to the Canal.

SFX: Splash!

"Hmm?" Me and my friends were surprise of what we heard, we all raised our eyebrows, and look back.

"GWAH! REALLY?!" Loke shouted.

"She's so Dirty!" Gray shouted.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!" Me and my friends laugh at the scene, we all laughed at her, because she went all the trouble for that Big Dumb Notebook of hers!

* * *

Lucy's POV

As I grabbed the notebook, flashbacks went in my mind, from the first time I greeted them, the first time we all met, the time they introduced themselves on me… I look at it, it's ruined, blurry… And I let it go, it splashed to the canal… and I left… walking home, like a beggar, not like a Princess, when my Mom was there.

* * *

Marco's POV

I am now spying at Ms. Lucy, i just wish her father listened to me, I really wish someone stand up for her, i just wish i didn't said it to him in the first place...

"To think that I am locked up in that Chain, damn it…" I muttered. "The only way… was to break it, and everything would be back to normal, if only… Mr. Heartfilia would let me, or let himself down…" I thought to myself.

* * *

Gajeel's POV

"I really hate, my Old Man" I mumbled in the quiet house, looking around. "Why on Earth can I remember a damn thing when he was gone?!" I shouted. "My mind told me he was gone, but how?" I asked myself. "How can he be gone forever, when the last time I could remember him, was, I am with Him, in his black car?" I look straight at the door. I also can't remember why?, I know I am good at singing, and I compose, but What happened?

"All this thoughts, stuck in my mind… spinning like an endless time…" I sang, but I felt like I'm going to cough hard again.

A year, a months ago, this started… I still don't get why…

* * *

Wendy's POV

I waked up, I see the old man who take care of me and Jellal, I wonder where he is…

( A/N: Wendy here, is 5 years of age! ^^ )

"Grandpa, Where is Jellal?" I asked, the person with me, who was taking care of my well-being.

"Uhg… Err… He left, for something" He said.

"You sure?, or Are you making up words?" I asked the old man.

"Hey, I got you a kitten, it's weird it has wings" He introduced me to it.

"Well, did you name it?" I asked.

"Well, No actually, I was waiting for you to name it" He said.

"Oh… Hmmm… What about Carla?" I suggested.

"That's a cute name" He smiled at me.

* * *

**NxL**: Look! Wendy has finally showed up! Where did Jellal Go?

* * *

**SPOILER ALERT~ **Chapter 11 ( Hearing Aid ), Chapter 12 ( Natsu ), Chapter 13 ( Day ), Chapter 14 ( Canal ), Chapter 15 ( Shoes ), **WATCH OUT FOR THIS CHAPTER** ( Holy Images of Lies ) - Another EXTRA CHAPTER! ^^ **THE NEXT EXTRA CHAPTER IS ABOUT GAJEEL! ( thinking of a title for now ) ^^**

* * *

**NxL: **Weeee! We are on Chapter 10, and next up is 11! ( 11, is the Special downfall, of Mr. Natsu Dragneel, jk. ^^" )

* * *

**SUMMARY ( This is le Fic, i am talking about, not sure about the title yet ):**

**His life was a huge nightmare until he met her, turning his world upside down. ( actually he was rebellious and stuff ) yada yada yada,**

( Imma going to fix everything hahaha~ xD but if you want, in the next chapter, imma tell you the Whole Summary, because i'll plan everything or today )

* * *

Words: 1,100+


	12. Author's Notes

**Conclusion Chapters~ ( Author's Notes )**

* * *

**-War Room-**

( This is just a special room, where we can Brag or just talk about Random stuffs, nah just kidding, it's all about the Story/ Fic 'Can We Be Friends?' )

And Also, ( this Special Chapter, will be, either deleted or not, depends )

* * *

**Reasons why I write this:**

**1. Because I notice some readers got curious ( I know that feeling too )**

**2. Refer it to number 1**

* * *

**TOPICS**

Genre

Plot or Stuff's

Possible Pairings

Quotes

Words of Wisdom ( WOW )

* * *

**~ Genre**

Well it's about Friendship and Romance, Why?

Well, what makes Jude Jealous about Layla and Igneel?

Layla and Igneel has a great friendship ( Btw, No One knows their back story )

Igneel first saved Layla from an accident caused by Jude, which no one knows, ( yada-yada-yada )

Layla loves Jude but Jude was so Jealous, he thinks that Layla was cheating~

( That's Romance ) Up's and Down's

* * *

Natsu has a crush on Lucy when they were kids only to be erased or covered by Marco's magic

Natsu also thinks that Lucy creeps him out, and he doesn't like her also

WHY?

* * *

Because Brain can forget anything but Heart can't, Love can't, Friendship can't, and unbreakable bonds can't…

* * *

Like Natsu to his Father

Gajeel, goes to a certain place to think, meeting a Girl he grew to like and develop to love

Elfman and Evergreen ( I dunno when would we see them )

GREAT ADVENTURE ( They will be in a huge adventure, knowing their past )

BIG MYSTERY ( but, seriously, I don't want to make it like that, since Gajeel and Marco knows it, or notices it )

* * *

**~Plot or Stuff's **

* * *

**Natsu and Lucy's Past**

As you can see, They have a huge link, a very huge one, broken by someone selfish in the past, because of that, friendship was broken.

* * *

**Marco**

Well, seriously, who knows him? His Affiliation or Family Name is Unknown! xD

* * *

**Gajeel's Past**

( Do not read, if you don't want to be Spoiled )

In some few Chapters he disappeared during Class Hours or Weekdays, so basically he doesn't escape he goes somewhere, Janitor's Closet? No it's way out of his league, He goes to places, Quiet enough for him to Think… Right, it's library, And Who is known good/ great with books? Right… You know who…

Gajeel was with his father in a 'black car' From where?

* * *

**Wendy's Past**

Well, I just show her Character, who was brought by Jellal to an Old Man ( remember: Nirvana Arc.? ) Her Past can't be reveled yet.

* * *

**Gildarts' Disappearance in the Future**

It seems the person who cared for Natsu left, After Lucy left. ( In few Chapters )

* * *

**Sneak Peek about the Future? ( 7 years later )**

Did Natsu, Jump from the Top Floor to down, killing himself?

* * *

**~Possible Pairings?**

* * *

-Natsu x Lucy- ( Bad and the Good, the Stubborn and Forgiving person, a weird combination, Good Friends in the Past )

* * *

-Jellal x Erza- ( Well, We'll see that in few days or weeks )

* * *

-Gray x Juvia- ( They'll met in the Future, Juvia, a best friend of Gajeel )

* * *

-Gray x Erza- ( I'm fine with this, a bit, also This might be fun too make )

* * *

-Wendy x Romeo- ( So When The 2 main Characters are in 2nd or 3rd year this two kids here, are maybe Gr. 2 or Gr. 3 )

* * *

-Natsu x Lisanna- ( Not Gonna Happen, I don't like nor support this, Sorry )

* * *

-Gray x Lucy- ( Well, this is a big possibility, but, NO, but let's say Gray had a secret crush that's why Gray teased Natsu, check it on **~QUOTES** )

* * *

-Loke x Lucy- ( Well, I can make this possible, but I don't want to, let's say Loke had a huge crush on Lucy, that's why he didn't bully her when they were kids )

* * *

-Natsu x Erza- ( Seriously?, Well both are Stubborn, but… This would be a huge comedy like~ this one: )

* * *

NaZa sample: ( Sorry, about this NaZa fans )

NxL: I'll act as an Interviewer.

NxL: Natsu, Are you brave?

Natsu: Of course!

NxL: Are you Strong?

Natsu: Of course! *flexing his muscles*

NxL: Are you not afraid of someone?

Natsu: Of cou-

Erza: Shut up!, I'm eating my cake here!

Natsu: Maybe on her, just her… *he said stuttering*

* * *

-Natsu x Juvia- ( A Fire and Water? Hell No, You kidding? Like I said, Condensation )

NxL: Sorry if I offended your OTP or something

* * *

-Loke x Erza- ( This. Is. Impossible. )

* * *

-Laxus x Mira- ( I support this, same level as Freed x Mira )

* * *

-Freed x Mira- ( I also support this, same level as Laxus x Mira )

* * *

-Bickslow x Lisanna- ( I dunno, I like them together cause I think they are weird )

NxL: Long tongue, big mouth ( Sorry Lisanna worshippers and lovers etc. )

* * *

**~Quotes**

"Actually I like 'Lucy Time' because I can take naps during those times," –NATSU ( See! I'm hinting here! )

"Example: I hATE NATSU" –Gildarts ( Well, me and my friends were like that ^^ )

"Well it's funny when we say it like this, NATSU FELL OFF THE stairs and he got STARES" –Gray ( Friends are like this, right? Cause me and my friends are like this during recitation )

"He Live me" –Erza ( Chapter 5, about Jellal~ SEE! Hinting again! )

"Just paying a visit to an old friend of mine…" –Igneel ( How long are Igneel and layla friends anyway? )

"Yo! I am Natsu Dragneel, and this is not pink, it's Salmon!" –Natsu ( See~ He was Happy back then, before the Chain Events Marco made or Mr. Heartfilia )

"When will we got home, with Normal conversations!" –Loke ( Chapter 7, Loke was the first one to see Lucy, Gray questioned Loke if he likes her but he denied )

"Well, shut up you two, and let's get going" –Natsu ( Chapter 7, if you see someone you like, I know you act like this to your friends x3 because this happens to me! xD )

"Take the pictures of the wall, erase the thoughts forget them all" –Natsu ( Chapter 8, Sneak peek future )

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! ~( WOW )~**

* * *

You Don't need **SOMEONE **to **COMPLETE **you. You only need **SOMEONE **to **ACCEPT **you **COMPLETELY**

* * *

**NxL: **Got more Questions? Go and Attack me with it! xD I'm not going to eat you anyways~ ^^


	13. Chapter ( Needing an Accompany )

**Can We Be Friends? Extra 2**

* * *

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

AMA2012AnimeLover1: Yep, soon, it'll come

Rose Tiger: Yes He will BE! Bwahaha… ha… haha… Because Natsu was and will be Lucy's Idiot, -.-"

Everlasting Kizuna: I guess I explained it all in the last Chapter ^^

Verinavioletta: O.o ?

Kova555: Hello

hailey reed: There's more twists to come

imedoughnut: Ugh~ Thank you(?)

hailey reediha: Indeed! xD

Silverleaf234: Marco is a really, completely, different person, his name is still Unknown! O.O

Adelyna11: You Like Twists and stuffs~ LoL xD

Tawny: Oh, Sure! ^^ ( So, should i put Underline, instead? )

* * *

**Extra Chapter 2**

( Needing an Accompany )

* * *

( CURRENT DATE: 12 / 2 / X779 ) = 3 weeks after the Choral Practice ( or Chapter: Broken by a Selfish Past )

* * *

Gajeel's POV

Just another day, in a boring class, in a boring day, Natsu Dragneel bullied Lucy Heartfilia in class by throwing her hearing aid, that Idiot cousin of mine, "Why can't he be nice or treat a girl, right?" I ask myself wandering around. Tsk. Another day at the School's Library.

I sat down to a chair with no company, an empty table with nothing to read or do, I get up and get a book… I look around, so many people, no empty tables, I went to the Fictional section of the Library.

"Betrayal" This looks boring.

"Forever" This is a big book.

"Webste- Geez, why on earth would they put a dictionary at the Fictional section? And Damn, I'm not wasting my time reading new words, I'll learn it all in class…" I sighed.

"Immortal" Well, just another story that involves vampires and wolves… boring.

"Dragons vs. Slayers" I grabbed the book, and go back to the place I sat in the first place.

"Once Upon a time, in the land far, far, aw-" My thought was cut off, by someone, a blue haired girl, known as Bookworm of the School.

"Good Morning, can I seat her and accompany you?" She asked.

"Ugh…" I thought for a moment.

"Ah! I didn't mean by that, what I meant was to read here to, as you can see there were no empty seats" She said, going red.

"Ugh, it's ok" I answered and look back to what I was reading.

"I-i-I'm Levy… Levy McGarden" She stuttered

"I'm Gajeel Redfox, Nice to meet ya" I stopped and continued. "Bookworm"

"H-h-hey" She said looking to her book a bit red, while I'm glancing at her.

* * *

~Moments Later

* * *

Gajeel's POV

I was reading but I got bored, I am now staring a Levy without myself noticing or knowing I was staring at her for too long, Whatever it is I was staring at her for more than 5 minutes now.

While staring at her longer, my thoughts gathered up, looking at the book again, reminds me of my Old Man…

NO

They both remind me of my Old Man…

* * *

5 / 10 / X777

* * *

Gajeel's POV

"Damn It, Old Man!" I punched in the air, seeing my own old man at top of me, who jumped away.

"Hmmm? Come on, Gajeel!, I'm on Defense!" He smirked.

"I ain't loosing, Old Man!" I shouted.

"Easy to say" He sighed, jumping of the way with a kick at my head. "But hard to do" He said with sarcasm hidden on his voice.

"Shut up!, Iron Dragon's ROAR!" I roared at him, and he just… STAY?!

"Iron Fist!" I shouted, punching. "Iron Cub!" I shouted hitting on him. "Ha! Bullseye!" I shouted.

"Ouh?" He ran and attacked me, but I got out of the way, by jumping up and kicking him down.

"Nice one, Gajeel" For now I am at the top, and he move away.

"Down Below!" He shouted, smiling by hitting me at my head.

I kick him. "Stronger Gajeel"

I use the Iron sword. "Damn, that tickles!" he shouted.

I punched him. "Are you a Fly?!" He shouted.

"My turn" He sighed.

He Punch and kick me, and I barely blocked them.

"If only I knew how to activate those… IRON SCALES!" I shouted. He's been in his Iron Scales mode for once in a while, once that is gone, I can fight him well, or if only I can.

* * *

6 / 31 / X777

* * *

Gajeel's POV

"Old Man, LOOK!" I shouted, showing of the Iron Scales, that is visible at my face. "What's with the bags and luggage?" I asked.

"Oh, This? Well I'm going on a business trip that would last for 5 days" He said, fixing his things. "Well, do you want to come?, it's gonna be boring" He sighed.

"Well, sure, whatever" I said, and I was just staying at where I was standing a minute ago.

"Well, go prepare now, and sleep" He said, waking me up on what's on my mind.

I didn't say a thing, and I went to my room, prepare for what kind of Stupidity my Old Man do, 5 days, of Pure Boring life -.-

I finished preparing and got to bet, to go to sleep. My bed was the only nice and non sarcastic being I know in my life…

* * *

7 / 1 / X777

* * *

Gajeel's POV

"Hurry up, shrimp!" My Old Man shouted, it's because I am small, of course, because I'm freakin' young!

So, After my Old Man, waked me up, I was running everywhere in my house, damn I think I panicked to much, I acted as if there was a fire in the house

After getting my things, in the trunk of the car, I got to sit beside my father, in his awesome black car, now this is not boring, he drives like a racer!

"Oi, Shrimp, when we got there, be sure to keep your mouth Shut, or just go to the Nearest Library" He said.

"Fine" I sighed, I drifted to sleep.

* * *

7 / 2 / X777 ( the first day of the meeting, and to the Library I go )

* * *

Gajeel's POV

"Yo!, Cous' What's up!?" Natsu, my cousin, waved at me. ( COUSIN=Cous' )

"Nothing much" I answered him, and I know my face is or was bored… really, really bored.

"Very well, I'll just go here, sit down, and take a nap" He said, as he closed his eyes.

Great, I felt like my dad made me or got me a play date with a sleeping Pink-haired dolt.

"Tsk. This is gonna be boring" Surprisingly for me it is, but, WHY on EARTHLAND the LIBRARY is FULL?! Well, yeah, full of Old people and Teenagers who seems, or was entertained by the so called BOOK… "Book of Love"

So I stand up and look around, wow, so many books, so many time… WASTED! They would read same stories with different names, BORING! While you fight and exercise, you'll get stronger and stronger!

I walk pass by a blue haired girl, she tried her best to get a book at the top shelf, or maybe higher than her, I sighed and walk~

"Hey, Shrimp, ya need help?" I asked, good thing I was taller, and I can easily pull the book out ad lend it to her.

"Y-y-yes please" She stuttered, it's kinda cute.

"Here you go" I said, giving it to her.

"Thank you" After saying that she reads the book's summaries, the one behind the book.

After that I leave her, Her own business, I search for some books that could, give interest at me, but NONE

I look around, until I found a special book, involves SPY and SEARCH.

"It's 'I SPY WITH MY EYE' thingy" I said, while I go and get it.

I look around to find that, Sleeping, Pink-haired dolt. Then I find him, same position, snoring a bit.

Then I start, spying stuffs, looking for hidden treasu- I mean stuffs in the book.

UNTIL, someone came, surprisingly she was the girl I help.

"Uhm, can I sit with, you two?" She asked.

"Sure!, Shrimpy" I said.

"You know, I got a name" She said. "My name's Levy McGarden" She said.

"I'm Gajeel Redfox" I said.

"So your father brought you here to have a meeting with my dad" She said. "At the Dragneel corps." She finished.

"Oh" I said.

"Come to papa, Chicken" Natsu smirked at his own world, dream, whatever.

"Uhmm… Who is he?" She asked.

"You mean, this, Hungry, Lazy, Sleeping, Pink-Haired, dolt?" I said, raising my eyebrows. "Minus the Lazy part" I continued.

"Yes" She answered me, cocking an eyebrow, And she looks taken a back, something like that from my confident question, that seems to be an insult and a compliment at that pink-haired dolt.

"His name, is Natsu Dragneel" I said.

"Oh…" She said, and look at her book. "Oh!" And now nodding her head, glancing at me and this dolt.

* * *

~Hours Later

* * *

Gajeel's POV

Few Hours past, and I finished this big book of Spyiness… Metalicana was right, this is gonna be boring, I just wish he left money for me to buy something.

Controlling my stomach, to not Grumble so loud for my hunger, that seems or likely going to kill me, I tried to distract myself, from playing to getting my phone and play games, which was also boring.

"Eh?" I questioned, getting Levy's attention.

"Bacon, can I taste you?" Natsu said, holding my hand. And freakin' bite it.

"Get your mouth off my hands!" I shrieked, Good thing I didn't get others attention, only Levy and waking this Hand eating Salamander.

"Get your hands off my mouth!" He freaked out, falling of his seat, making me laugh and making Levy giggle.

* * *

Natsu's POV

After spitting some grossness, from what the hell Gajeel touched and hold, I turned around and saw a blue haired girl gigged and laugh with him.

"Who's she?" I asked Gajeel, while pointing at her.

"Her?, she's Shri- I mean, Levy McGarden" Gajeel answered.

"Hi, Levy" I said, seating back up. "I'm Na-" She cut off what I was suppose to say.

"Natsu Dragneel" She said, smiling.

* * *

Levy's POV

"How'd, What on, What kind of Sorcery is this?!" Natsu asked, looking up, surprised on How I know his name.

"Your frie-" Gajeel cut off, what I was suppose to say.

"She can see through your future" Gajeel playfully smirked, He glanced at me and wink

"Yes, I can see" I smirked, tricking his friend.

"Teach, me, Master!" Natsu said.

That Moment, me and Gajeel, laugh together, at the sight of Natsu, pleasing me to 'teach' him, I was not wrong to accompany them, in any way, or joining them, as a matter of fact, I am enjoying it.

* * *

7 / 4 / X777

* * *

Gajeel's POV

This time, of this day, I mean, earlier this day I got myself a food, asking money/ jewels at my Old Man, well I think it's not bad to share, Share the Food, Share the Fun, Share the friendship me and my friends have, and Share-

"See!, the Librarian kicked us out!" Levy whined.

"Quiet there, I am enjoying by Burger" Natsu bites it.

"It's hot, Natsu" Levy said.

"Not for him" I sighed, putting a hand over Levy's shoulder.

"By the way, hurry up, and let's go play at the playground" I said, swallowing the whole burger.

"Not fair!" Levy whined again.

"You need help with that?" Me and Natsu said in Unidon

"No way, I'm eating this!" She shouted and, Bite, and bite, and bite. To nothingness

"Let's go!"

* * *

7 / 6 / X777

* * *

Levy's POV

The last day, that I would be enjoying with Natsu and Gajeel

I go look for some great books, I am not surprise to find them again at the same place, the first day I met them, I sat with them, Again, Natsu was sleeping…

"Nah, Luce… take this" Natsu said.

Huh? Who? Luce? Maybe Lucy? Heartfilia?... Maybe I should listen more…

"Oh, Bacon, Come to Papa, don't be afraid…" Natsu smirked. "Hey, stop running!" He continued.

Tss… I thought I could here more…

"Luce, let's help that kid" Natsu said.

* * *

Natsu's POV

I was dreaming about the poor kid, maybe his age was around 3,…

Me and Lucy ask his name, and he answered, we look for his father who was with him, and we saw him, that's the first day we met, and the first time we help a kid to look for his father…

As the kid described, his father, we saw him, he pointed him, and we just cheered from not so far from the playground, me and Lucy, shouting his name…

* * *

Gajeel's POV

"Oi, Natsu!, Our Parents meeting, is almost up" I wake him, while shaking him from his slumber.

"Yeah" Levy said.

"I'm up, I'm up, just stop shaking me!" He said, while I was shaking him.

"So, Natsu, who's Romeo?" Levy snickered.

"Maybe Natsu was Juliet, waiting for his Romeo, O Romeo! O Romeo!" I teased.

"Nah, His just a kid me and Luce helped" He answered.

"Woah, so you're a Hero?" Levy asked.

"Nashi, just helping" He said smiling.

"Still the same, Idiot" I mumbled.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"I said, what about I'll treat you guys for the last time" I said. Please say NO Natsu, Yes Levy.

"That's Awesome!" Natsu cheered. "Come on!"

"Ugh, Shut up!" I shouted to make him quiet.

"Thanks, Gajeel" Levy said.

* * *

~ 30 Minutes later

* * *

Levy's POV

"Come on Natsu!, we've got to visit a friend!" Natsu's father called out.

"Hey, Guys, see you someday!" Natsu said, as he left, with his Father.

"Oi, Gajeel!, say good bye to your friend!, we got to go" Gajeel's father said.

"Hope to see you soon, Shrimp" He smirked and waved.

I smiled. "Bye" I waved, now where is that father of mine.

* * *

Gajeel's POV

"Ah, the meeting was boring, Gajeel, Did you have fun?" My Old man asked.

"It's a bit boring" I sighed.

"Well, it's because you have fun with a girl" He snickered.

"Hey!" I shouted, feeling my cheeks heat up.

* * *

7 / 7 / X777

* * *

"Old man, where are we going?" I asked him.

"Well, I was appointed here to meet someone" He answered.

"And, Who is that?" I said, while folding my arms.

"It's a favorite Fancy Place or Whatever place was that by that 'certain' person" He said.

"Straight to the point, Old Man" I said.

"Fine, I'm meeting your best friends' father" He sighed.

"Uhm… Lockser?... Juvia Lockser?" I asked.

He nods in response.

"That's explains the rain" I sighed.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Thank you rain!, you've make my time with my best friend longer!" Natsu praised the rain.

"Eh?" She look so shocked.

"What?" I asked, and the rain got slower.

"Nothing" She said.

"Say Good bye to Uncle Igneel and Natsu, Lucy" Aunt Layla smiled. ( Check out: Chapter Broken by a Selfish Past )

"Bye Uncle Igneel, Bye Natsu" Lucy bid good bye, waving at them

"Bye Lucy! Bye Aunt Layla!" I shouted.

"Bye, Layla and Lucy, hope to see you again!" Igneel waved good bye, as Aunt Layla turn on the ignition of the car.

* * *

Gajeel's POV

"Damn, busy street!" My Old Man Whined. He Still continue on driving, and stopped.

So, I guessed I check up outside, yeah it's a bit foggy too… 2 headlights where going left and right

"Old Man… Hey, Old Man" I said.

"2 headlights where nearing us, and I think it's out of control" I said.

"You're just dizzy, Sleep, Gajeel" He said.

* * *

~BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP PPPPPPPPP

* * *

"DAD! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" I shouted.

I guess, it's too late… too late… We got hit by the truck, and we fell off, rolling down the hills, I swear, I saw 2 guys and I heard both of them. **"You should create a false memory to those kids, Sir"** That moment, I think I lose my consciousness…

Yeah, I was right, I was with him, but I don't remember, How'd he left me, and a memory of him, disappear at the Hospital, that's right, that Jude guy, brought me here, he saw everything… FALSE MEMORY…

* * *

Gajeel's POV

"Gajeel… Gajeel… Hey… Gajeel!" I certain voice waked me out of my gaze.

"Huh, What?, Where, Who?" I said.

"Why, were you staring at me?" Levy asked.

"Huh? Was I? I'm sorry, I was in deep thought, Shrimp" I said. I think, you don't remember me, so I'm going to make you remember SHRIMP.

"Why'd you keep calling me Shrimp?" She asked.

"Nothing, important." I said.

"Aww… come on, tell me, it's important cause it's me" She said.

"Well, I would, if we could get to know more" I smirked.

"Fine, but promise me, you tell me that someday…" Levy said.

"Fine... the next time we'll see" I said.

"You're transferring?" She asked.

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

"Oh.." She said. I dunno if she was sad or surprise, but something tells me, something happened to her in the past

* * *

NORMAL POV

Gajeel, knows the past perfectly, but he has no idea, where on EARTH is his father, yeah, the last time he was with him, he was in the car, he waked up in the Hospital with a crying girl... He just left without looking to their faces...

He left with a band aid at his face and his head was covered with bandages, the time he lost consciousness, his head bump at the window side, loosing a part of his memory, if he concentrates enough, he could remember something important... the reason he remembered Levy.

* * *

**SPOILER ALERT~ **Chapter 11 ( Hearing Aid ), Chapter 12 ( Natsu ), Chapter 13 ( Day ), Chapter 14 ( Canal ), Chapter 15 ( Shoes ), **WATCH OUT FOR THIS CHAPTER** ( Holy Images of Lies ) - Another EXTRA CHAPTER! ^^ **THE NEXT EXTRA CHAPTER IS ABOUT GAJEEL! ( thinking of a title for now ) ^^**

* * *

**_A New fic i am working on..._  
**

**Title:**I'm More Than

**Summary: **He is known as a Loser, a Loner, he was hated, no one knows his pain, A kind popular Girl helped her, turning his world upside down, Secrets unfold, Love blooms, Jealousy was born. Will they fight for each other? or They'll fight EACH OTHER?

( Tell me, if you're interested ^^ )

SPOILER of I'M MORE THAN

"I'm Only a man, in a silly white scarf, a stupid, loser, loner, why'd you like me?"

"It's not about your stupidity, it's not because you are a loner, a loser, i dunno, It's because you are fun... fun to be with"

* * *

YO MINNA!, I WILL BE GONE FOR 10 DAYS, BYE! ;-;


	14. Chapter 11 ( Hearing Aid )

Sorry for that 3 weeks for me being gone, so I'm bombing you guys 5 straight Chapters!

Who wants to know me?! xD I'm going to tell you guys when the Reviews hits on 100

LoL

* * *

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

By the Way~ Yeah I got to admit… this story has a huge problem about the time thingy, but I need to stand up and go with the flow, besides this ending is a huge different than others… THIS IS A HUGE SPOILER TO THE ENDING ^^"

And Minna! Just asking if Kai should live or not for my other fic, no need to read that, just a plain **yes** or **no**… So imma tell you who I am… xD

* * *

**Chapter 11**

( Hearing Aid )

Natsu's POV

"Everyday was fun"

Me and my friends pushed her to the Canal, and laugh at her.

"Cause now?"

Pointing the hose to her face

"We had a new game"

Gray turns on the water

"LIFE WAS GREAT!"

Mr. Gildarts come in with Mr. Makarov following him. "Today, Instead of having our combined classroom time, we're going to discuss something important with all of you." He stopped for a moment and glanced at Mr. Makarov and continued. "First, A word from the principal." He finished and sat down at his chair.

"It's about Lucy, who has taken today off." He looks at us. With a serious face and a serious tone. "We got a call from her Father yesterday, in just 5 months, 8 of her hearing aids have either gone missing or have broken" He continued. Looking us one by one, until I met his eyes. "Her Father wondered if she was getting bullied at school" He finished while folding his arms.

* * *

**Everyone was quiet. Freaking out. Guilty of What they've done. Sweating bullets.**

* * *

"If Anyone knows how this happened, please raise your hand" Mr. Gildarts said.

"Altogether, they would cost 1.7 million" Mr. Makarov said. I don't have that kind of Money! All I have is a Cat with wings!

"Hearing aids are very expensive…" Mr. Gildarts mumbled.

"Of course, since you're all children you wouldn't be able to pay it" Mr. Makarov look at us as if he was going to tear up or was about to break the table. "If someone turned themselves in right now, the school will take care of it, your parents won't have to get involved… If we don't find out who it is, then we'll have to leave it to the police to investigate." He ended. I look down.

What have I done?

Why did I even do that in the first place?

I looked at the other students, like I didn't do it myself.

I looked at Mr. Gildarts, who took me in as his Son or something.

I looked at Mr. Makarov…

I'm trying to gain more confidence and have to admit it… with them... my classmates…

I raised my hand… Slowly… Slowly…

And I got everyone's attention-

MY LIFE IS COMING TO IT'S END…

* * *

**7 years in the future**

* * *

Natsu's POV

It's just stupid of me to do those things 7 years ago…

"How stupid can I be?"

I just can't stand things anymore… Dying won't solve a thing, so live on… go on… Don't give up! I won't end my life yet!

Why…? Why? Why I can't figure this damned feelings?

I see their tears. HER TEARS. I just want to cry…

* * *

Lucy's POV

My Father died not from Heart attack, not me running away from the house, but for his reign of high ranks and rules we're gone, Loosing millions and millions of money.

All I know, from my Mother's picture in some old boxes, I saw myself, With Levy. With Mom. With Gray. With… Natsu?

I don't remember him. I don't know him. I never met him with my Mom nor his Dad.

All I can remember is when I transferred. Maybe. Just… Maybe… He knows everything. Though our paths change, I know, that… someday we'll meet again. Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

Natsu's POV

I walk through the old house, when I was living with my dad, I saw tons of pictures… Should I take it off? Big Grins, Huge Smiles, Loud Laughs… Gone when he left me… No when he died.

I start from the center, which there was a huge one hanging with a Golden frame… It's Lucy… and her Mom… and out of curiosity I start walking and see more pictures in my Father's room.

Me and My Bestfriend.

Natsu's Bestfriend.

A Locket was seen, I went in my room and dug some shirts, shorts, socks, boxers- PERSONAL STUFFS!

And here it is, the Locket… Me and Her… '5 / 7 / X777 the Day we first met.' That's what it says on the Locket.

2 months before their deaths or was gone… 5 / 7 / X777

I went back to my Father's room, only to see some pictures in some frames.

Me and Her playing in the Playground. Me and Her helping a kid. Me helping her up a tree house. Me and Her at some Fancy Restaurants and Park…

I went to the Fancy Restaurant and interview some workers who worked there 7 years ago, I went to some investigations…

ALL I WANT TO DO IS TO KNOW THE TRUTH… TO FIX EVERYTHING…

"Are you watching this Igneel!" I shouted inside the Empty room, like a fool I am.

* * *

Marco's POV

He died, though the Chain didn't break... He's such a selfish Old Hag.

"Mr. Heartfilia... is it your will, to make those kids suffer?" I said, while looking at the tomb. 'Jude Heartfilia' written on it.

I look up to the sky, i don't know what to do. I can't just let them hate each other... forever...

WHAT SHOULD I DO?

"Are you laughing? Heck, you even died because of Money not because of your daughter!" I shouted.

He lost millions and millions because of Greed and Lies... Politics and Assassinations...

"Is it your plan on killing the people who knows the truth?" I asked in my mind, knowing that there were people dying through bullets and snipers.

Even I... I have to suffer... living my Family... my Daughter for this... DAMNED JOB.

But...

I can see her. Happy. Smiling to/ with her friends. Loving a Guy.

Though, leaving a kid suffer, losing memories, losing families, losing friends... that's worst

"If only, you weren't greedy, If only you weren't Selfish, If only i didn't show you my Magic." I finished. "May you rest in piece, pal" I said, leaving the tomb.

* * *

Natsu's POV

Wait... I look closely to the picture... She don't have... any Hearing Aids?

* * *

**7 years in the present ( Present Date! )**

Natsu's POV

"Hey Natsu!" Mr. Gildarts shouted. "It was you!, Wasn't it?! STAND UP!" He commanded.

GOOD BYE WORLD

* * *

**NEW FIC I'M WORKING ON! XD**

**Title:**I'm More Than

**Summary: **He is known as a Loser, a Loner, he was hated, no one knows his pain, A kind popular Girl helped her, turning his world upside down, Secrets unfold, Love blooms, Jealousy was born. Will they fight for each other? or They'll fight EACH OTHER?

* * *

PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ^^


	15. Chapter 12 ( The DAY of HIS Downfall )

**Oh… sorry for confusing you Readers~ ^^" Let's just say the Future Natsu ( 7 years in the future X784 something ) is narrating the whole story… as you can see most of it is his POV ( Point of View )**

**And… Also, 5 of the kids that were in that accident ( Jude's selfishness ) got their memories back, BUT, it's blurry and jammed. Broken.**

* * *

**And, in a few days, less than 6 days I'm about to make or put up the fic I'm talking about…**

* * *

**1. I'm More than ( I'm still fixing/ planning this )**

**-**He is known as a Loser, a Loner, he was hated, no one knows his pain, A kind popular Girl helped her, turning his world upside down, Secrets unfold, Love blooms, Jealousy was born. Will they fight for each other? or They'll fight EACH OTHER?

* * *

**2. My Delinquent Boyfriend ( I'm not sure but… nah~ )**

**-**A teenage boy chased by some thugs because he has unpaid debts and while running away he met a girl, both fell for each other, though there are obstacles, lots of it, Money, Power, and Arrange Marriage? Why is the world against them?

* * *

**3. Shut up and Kiss me ( Yeah, I'm putting this up first )**

**-**Life can be so confusing sometimes, so stop whining!

* * *

**4. Time Trouble**

**-**( No Summary but Spoiler ) Let's say time was playing with people who love each other.

* * *

**5. Welcome to Fairy Club ( RATED M )**

**- **( Planning- Spoilers ) Her Sex life hits the low point etc.

"Just sex, no love, no passion, just both heated bodies enjoying the heat and pleasure"

( Though I am 14, I am starting to have passion with M Rated Fics… )

* * *

**Chapter 12**

( The DAY of HIS Downfall )

* * *

Gildarts' POV

"Hey… Natsu!, It was you, wasn't it?! STAND UP!" I shouted inside the quiet classroom.

"GYAH!" Natsu shouted in surprise, while freaking out, he stands up and shivering uncontrollably while he is sweating bullets.

"Lisanna!" I shouted, I looked at her, she looked like she did something wrong. "You sit next to him. What can you say about him?" I raised my eyebrow as I looked at the shivering girl trying her best to regain her composure.

"Yes Sir!, uhm… Well…" I waited for her to continue after the long time of thinking on what to say. "He really took advantage of the fact that she can't hear" She stopped, and continued. "Maybe… that's why? Though I think she know that she was being made fun of!" She finished shouting a bit.

"Huh…? You're the one to talk…" Natsu said.

"I feel bad for not saying anything about it." Lisanna mumbled, enough for me to hear.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Erza-chan… she's probably the person who told Natsu-kun to stop the most!" Someone shouted, I don't even know you, and I don't remember that happening.

"All of us girl thought that what he was doing was wrong. I can't speak for the boys, of course." Lisanna followed up.

SINCE WHEN DID YOU GUYS TOLD ME TO STOP?!

"Well…" Gray started, while raising his hands. "I told him to knock it off a few times…" Gray stopped for a moment, and glanced at me. "But… he never did listened to me…"

Okay for Gray this is true, he told me once… just once not twice nor thrice.

WHAT THE HELL?! YOU LIARS!

* * *

Normal POV

"What the hell?! Why are you all acting like I'm the bad guy here?!" Natsu shouted with anger. As the Principal, Mr. Makarov looked at him with disappointment.

"You were all laughing! Even you… Senseii!" Natsu shouted as he looked at Mr. Gildarts sternly.

"Natsu! Right now, we're talking about YOU!" Mr. Gildarts shouted with anger, for him to point it out in front of the principal.

"And the Girls!" Natsu continued, as the girls looked at him with shocked faces. "They were the ones who said the meanest things! Especially Erza and Lisanna!" Natsu shouted, ready to break his own desk.

"Y-y-you're so cruel, Natsu-kun!" Lisanna faked her crying and her tears.

"I'm the class representative! Why would I do such a thing?" Erza said, while comforting Lisanna.

"Why would you say that?" Lisanna asked Natsu while being comforted by Erza.

"WOW!"

"He's a Liar!"

"Bastard!"

"Dolt!"

"He's the worst!" Cana shouted.

"You better apologize to Erza-san and Lisanna-san!" Gray shouted with Loke.

* * *

CLASS DISMISSAL ( Walking home )

* * *

"Man, Today just wasn't your DAY!, huh… Natsu?" Loke shouted with a smile on his face.

"Despite what happened today, I hope that we can still get along tomorrow!" Gray smirked as he put his arm over Natsu's shoulders. And the others smirked along with him.

Natsu looked at them with… W-T-F look. He's a bit of shocked on what Gray said.

Without Natsu making any attention at Gray, Gray suddenly pushed Natsu to the nearby canal, where Lucy fell/ went to get her Big Notebook, And walked away together leaving Natsu in the Canal.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Screw them!" I shouted tomyself, then i felt something on my hand. "Huh…? What's this?" I asked myself, and it's moving...

PLEASE DON'T BE A SNAKE! PLEASE DON'T BE A SNAKE! PLEASE DON'T BE A SNAKE! PLEASE DON'T BE A FREAKIN' SNAKE!

* * *

**-Cliffhanger.**

* * *

**NxL: Today... I hate Myself~ **

* * *

**( A Quote of my future OC ) Name: Forrest Jan Carbon**

**I like that feeling when I listen a new song and I'm like "HNNN GOOD SHIT"**

* * *

**I NEED MORE OF YOUR REVIEWS! ( I'm feisty, i think ) LoL~ **

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ^^**


	16. Chapter 13 ( Canal )

**I DON'T OWN FT~ And Half of le plot~**

* * *

**~Please Load if Wanted ( all by: Kevin Macleod )**

**-Music to Delight**

**-Parting of the Ways**

**-Fork and Spoon**

**-Vanes**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING~**

* * *

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT FOR ****DALUNA**** FOR BEING THE 100****th**** REVIEWER! ( 2****nd**** shout out of le fic, I hope it reaches, to I don't know Infinite x3 )**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

( Canal )

* * *

**~Play: Music to Delight ^^**

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Screw them!" I shouted tomyself, then i felt something on my hand. "Huh…? What's this?" I asked myself, and it's moving...

PLEASE DON'T BE A SNAKE! PLEASE DON'T BE A SNAKE! PLEASE DON'T BE A SNAKE! PLEASE DON'T BE A FREAKIN' SNAKE!

PLEASE DON'T BE A SNAKE! PLEASE DON'T BE A SNAKE! PLEASE DON'T BE A SNAKE! PLEASE DON'T BE A FREAKIN' SNAKE!

PLEASE DON'T BE A SNAKE! PLEASE DON'T BE A SNAKE! PLEASE DON'T BE A SNAKE! PLEASE DON'T BE A FREAKIN' SNAKE! OH GOD!

PLEASE DON'T BE A SNAKE! PLEASE DON'T BE A SNAKE! PLEASE DON'T BE A SNAKE! PLEASE DON'T BE A FREAKIN' SNAKE! PAPA!

MAMA!... Oh wait…

"It's just a freakin' wire!" I shouted, in discuss. "Damn this wire, it freak out all of me!" I shouted throwing the wire away. And look closely at where the wire came from… A notebook?

* * *

**~Play: Parting of the Ways ( thought the title can't fit in ) **

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Huh? Lucy's Notebook? I thought she picked it up…" I said, as I grabbed it up as I stand up. "DAMN!, It's completely soaked!" I shouted. "I can't read anything!" I shouted again. "BUT… the stuff in permanent marker… is still there… Isn't that hers?" I asked myself, wondering what's written, so I started reading it in my mind.

"NICE TO MEET YOU!" "LET'S BE FRIENDS!" "Can I be your friend?" "See you later" "JUNE" "Thank you^^" "I got it" "Be careful!" "OCTOBER" "Thank you!" "SORRY! SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!" "UGLY?" "GROSS?" "BITCH?" "I'M SORRY" "I'M SORRY" "I'M SORRY" And that's what I've read.

The sorry part actually caught me, 3 sorry, and the last thing she wrote in it, was meant for me, the day I threw the notebook in the Canal.

* * *

**~Play: Fork and Spoon ( the music fits perfectly LoL )**

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Hey Natsu! Who said you could jump in there?!" Mr. Gildarts asked, shouting.

"Gray pushed me…" I said.

"Don't lie to me, tell the truth!" He said and left…

"Geez, if you think I'm lying then why did you even ask in the first place!" I shouted, whining a bit.

* * *

**Play~ Vanes ( T^T I wish you searched youtube, and load it )**

* * *

A MONTH PASSED. I HAD NO MORE FRIENDS. ( maybe ), PEOPLE STARTED IGNORING ME ( true ), TALKING BEHIND MY BACK ( don't worry, because they forever will be, maybe ) PLAYING PRANKS ON ME… DURING CLASS MEETINGS EVERYONE… CONCENTRATED THEIR FIRE ON ME…

* * *

Normal POV

"Where is Natsu?" Gildarts asked.

"Natsu left just to goof off sir!" Lisanna shouted.

* * *

Natsu's POV

MY SHOES OFTEN WENT MISSING.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY ( EARLY IN THE MORNING AT SCHOOL )

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Damn it! That's the eight pair. This really pisses me off" I thought to myself, hiding early in the morning.

* * *

Loke's POV

"A brand new pair is in place… 7:00AM, Mission Start!" Loke smirked, with his partner in 'crime' Gray.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"I don't know who's bee hiding them, but DAMN IT!, I'm gonna find out!" I thought to myself spying, then I saw Lucy walking to the classroom, with flowers in her hands, meanwhile I hide and spy for the suspect at the same time.

"Oh yeah!, She's in charge of the flowers! Is that why she's here so early?" I wondered, and peeked inside the classroom. "?!" What I saw was surprising.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I grabbed a piece of clothing and erased what's on the desk… with Chalks written on it, in bad language.

* * *

Natsu's POV

Reading from a far, I can see what was written… "DIE!" "KILL YOURSELF!"

"Is she still getting bullied? Poor her…" And I remembered my shoes, and dismissed the Lucy/ Desk problem.

"Okay!, Back to the Stake out!" I shouted running, away from the classroom.

* * *

_I don't even have any idea, how I end up following her._

* * *

**_SORRY FOR NOT PUTTING THE NEXT CHAPTER~ I WAS KINDA BUSY WITH MY LIFE AND DEALING SOME PERSONAL SH*T ~_~_**

**_NxL: No worries, wait for the next chapter... in a few hours ^^_**

* * *

_**HINT: **REVIEW SO YOU'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER FASTER THAN A BULLET~ X)_


	17. Chapter 14 ( THERE YOU ARE )

**I DON'T OWN FT~ And Half of le plot~**

* * *

**SHORT MESSAGE**

About the loading stuff, at the last chapter, load it at Youtube~ it's fun^^ but if you don't like nor get it, I'll discontinue that idea… but, someday, I could or might use that on Youtube and make my own Flash, story and stuff… though study first…

But Hey~ High marks is equal to High ranks at Jobs~ By the Way, tomorrow or the next day of tomorrow difficulties in my life may start, my parents want me to go back to my Gym Class, a sport class, summer class, OKAY, to the point… Taekwondo class, I need to be fit… AGAIN, **( NO OFFENSE PEOPLE )** I don't want to look like something in my first PROM during my 3rd year in High School, and in few weeks, before the school starts, I TELL YOU, if I reach 150 reviews,** LOL demanding me ( Sowwy )**, We'll be, I'll be making… **NaLu scene,** that's not all,** GrUvia, JErza, GaLe, RoWen, Laxus x Who Knows ( I luv Laxus, but maybe, I'll make me at one of my OC's and make my crus- ), Etc.!**

**WAIT THERE'S MORE~** GaLe, my one of the favorites, I could just make them pop out of nowhere, and make things fun, though this fic has **LONG WAYS TO GO**, GrUvia my favorite next to NaLu, how come? They are just funny to see! JErza, Aww yeah~ This pairing become funny, when OUR perverted mind stirs up!, NaLu, explain my name, it's mainly my favorite of EVERYTHING…

Ya Know, I would be thankful if you read my short message~

* * *

**Thank You for REVIEWING! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 14

( THERE YOU ARE )

* * *

Natsu's POV

I ran along the corridors and stopped.

"Ah… there you are!" I hissed, shouting a bit, at the suspect, seeing Loke holding my shoes and was about to dispose it, and Gray smirking with him, holding the cover of the garbage can.

"I knew it was you ASSHOLE!" I shouted in anger. As Loke let go of the shoes, and my shoes was splattered with some things, trashes which I don't care, but my shoes!

"How so?" Gray asking me, how much I knew it was them.

"I don't know, I can see the two of you with my own eyes!" I shouted.

"What are you going to do? Tell the teachers about it?" Gray said, chuckling a bit.

"No Gray, he's going to cry!" Loke said, laughing his as off.

"No… I'm going to make the two of you PAY!" I shouted, then my face meets, Gray's fist.

"Oh Is that so?, show it" Gray said.

"You bastard!" I shouted, as I punched Gray, but Loke joined in, it seems this is pretty, unequal… 2 vs. 1, then suddenly it hit me, Lucy was fighting and stopping her anger many times, Me and my friends, bullied her many times, come to think of it, it is more than 2 vs. 1…

"Lately I've been wondering… **Lucy**… What was going through her head?" I asked myself, lying on the cold, cold floor of the school. "When I did stuff like this to her?" I thought to myself, closing my eyes, as memories rush back to me, about me throwing her hearing aid, and other unforgivable things… "Was that it?" I remember what was on her notebook, **'I'M SORRY'** she write it in front of me… "WAS THAT IT?"

Is this my fate?

"It couldn't be just that, 'cause I'm going through the same thing right now', and I'm thinking lots of things" I thought to myself, and by that a hand surprised me, a hand on my face, a soft one, THAT person wiped the blood off of my place. I slowly opened my eyes.

"GYAH!" I shouted in surprise, blushing a bit, actually not much for my tan skin color. "W-W-What do you want?!" I shouted in an angered tone, maybe annoyed can fit through it. "Don't pretend to be nice to me!" I shouted again, she just smiled, "THAT SMILE, IS SHE JUST LAUGHING AT MY MISERIES?!" I shouted to myself. "There you are…" I started, and continued "There's that smile again!" Anger rushed through me, and kicked her at her abdomen.

"IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, THEN USE YOUR VOICE!" I shouted at her face "You're such a f*cking coward!, You don't say anything at all!, and play 'WEAK' and to get a f*cking teacher's help! You've never told anyone… HOW YOU REALLY FEEL!" I shouted at her.

*SLAP

"Oh, It's ON!" I shouted.

I KICKED HER.

SHE PUNCHED ME.

I PUSHED HER.

SHE PULLED ME.

I PINCHED HER.

SHE PUNCHED ME.

I SLAPPED HER.

SHE KICKED ME.

Then minutes later, a teacher came, stopping our little brawl.

"Natsu!" Mr. Gildarts said. "Lucy!" Mr. Gildarts called out, and we both stopped, we looked like trash and stuff. We look like drunken buddies, Fighting for NOTHING.

NOTHING? Why did we fight? Why did I even bully her?

A Month Later… Lucy Transferred out…

**Without** saying anything, she silently disappeared…

SHE DIDN'T EVEN SAY **'GOODBYE'**

* * *

**( NxL: Natsu is bothered, 'coz Lucy didn't say good bye to him ) xD**

* * *

Natsu's POV

"The Day Lucy transferred out, I realized something…" I thought, as I walk in the classroom, looking at my desk… reading what's written…

**"TRAITOR!, GET LOST!, KILL YOURSELF!"**

**-From the Whole Class**

I silently get a tissue and wipe it off… "It's was my desk" I thought to myself, remembering the LITTLE BRAWL me and Lucy have a month ago. "not hers…"

**Lucy** was cleaning my desk…

Everyday, I found horrible things written on my desk in chalk….

Everyday, Until Recognition…

My other classmates transferred out also…

My Cousin, Gajeel went to Phantom's, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, others, with Mirajane, Laxus, transferred to Who knows where like Lucy…

Years passed by, Everyday, I still found horrible things written on my desk… Always… I become out of place in class, Mr. Gildarts left for WHO-KNOWS-WHY, and Mr. Makarov was promoted to have his own school, WHICH-I-DON'T CARE… maybe…

I don't know anyone anymore, I'm all alone, Myself…

Everyday, cleaning my desk, On and On… Until Graduation

"**'Lucy'** had been cleaning my desk for **me**… Every Morning…" I thought, as I walk up the stage and walk away, just 'booing' was heard.

* * *

_**SHE REALLY PISSES ME OFF…**_

* * *

NxL: If that's the ending... I would totally kill... JK, if that ends here, would that mean... POOR CHARACTERS~

* * *

**GREATEST SPOILER! ALERT! ALERT! **

**1.** **TITLE: Chapter 15 ( I Finally Found you )**

**2. 5 years later... T^T ( They grow up so fast *author cries* )**

**3. CAN WE BE FRIENDS? TwT ( They seriously grew up so fast~ Wait... that should be Will you... MARR- )**

**4. My OC will pop in... ( His name will come up in Chapters... 16 or 17... HE IS HAWT )**

**5. I love coffee**

**6. I love bacon**

**7. ( I love, was facts about me~ hehehe )**

* * *

**"Chemistry is more like cheMYSTERY because i have no idea what's going on" ( -My OC )**

* * *

**__****HINT: **_REVIEW SO YOU'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER FASTER THAN A BULLET~ X)_

* * *

Chapter 15 or 16 is a SUPER VERY SPECIAL CHAPTER or maybe 17 but 16 is GOOD~ hehehe~

* * *

**WORDS: 1255 *flips le table***


	18. Chapter 15 ( I Finally Found You )

Okay, People got confused, and Curious, I can't blame them, cause I am one of it~ ^^

* * *

How Did Lucy appear when Natsu was fighting Loke and Gray?

- She got curious, after hearing "Okay!, back to the Stake out!" and got out of the room, only to see a pink haired boy running… Well if i am here i'll follow that boy~ ;) If you know what i mean! xD

Are they Kindergartens?

- The start of the story they were Grade 3 or 4 ( I lost count, because of the minor impact of my brain to the wall, foot, table, laptop -.- ) for all I know they are 8 yrs. Old+! xD

* * *

**Sorry for the Late Update! *^* Please forgive me~ ( FB: Charie Rivera Pinto, DeviantArt: NxLFlamingKey25 ) Gihee~**

* * *

Chapter 15

( I Finally Found You )

* * *

_**SHE REALLY PISSES ME OFF**_

* * *

**~5 Years Later ( Graduation: X781 + 5 = X786 ) **

* * *

After Natsu's first day at Sabertooth Academy, he got kicked out after punching a Blonde haired boy for bullying a darked haired boy around 13 in Fairy Academy.

Natsu Dragneel, a second year in college, first day, Kicked Out, He transferred from Japan's University, to Sabertooth, but now he got kicked out, he's on stand by, waiting for another year to pass by.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel, was bored, so he googled the school of the young boy...

"Fairy Academy, one of the known schools of Magnolia, some say there are different people with different talent, a loud kind of school, and full of confident, they don't stop until they got what they want, if they got themselves in a fight, it means they were fighting for something or fighting for someone..."

* * *

~A Month Later

* * *

Natsu's POV ( Dragneel's Manor/ House )

* * *

*ring* *ring* Natsu's Phone rang

"Hello Natsu Dragneel?"

"Uhm… Yeah? Who's this?"

"Just the Secretary of the Principal of Fairy Academy, we heard you got kicked out, and we heard that you saved the boy from our school"

"So…?"

"Well, In our school, What matters is friendship, or Never give up, and as the Principal says You are a perfect Role Model"

"Which Means…?"

"Natsu Dragneel! Do you want to just sit around as people Moves on!?" An Older Voice said.

"No!" Natsu shouted.

"Then, After you receive your Uniform from My School,…" The Older voice was cut off by Natsu.

"How did you know my size and all?" Natsu asked.

"Magic Council and such, my boy, And report here tomorrow!" The Older voice dismissed. "Good bye" He ended the call.

"What the heck! You don't need to shout!" Natsu shouted as a heavy box fell to his lap from his empty room. "Ouch!" He shouted.

He opened the box and sees a finely ironed Uniform and a Red Emblem at the pocket at the white polo, and a black pants, No Ties, just a belt with it's own Emblem too… And an ID with his Name, Location, Birthday and Age.

"There's a card…?" Natsu asked himself, and grabbed it, and read it. "Room A-2, Locker 23, What the Heck is this?!" Natsu shouted at his ceiling. "Maybe, I should go tomorrow" He said as he looked at the back of the card. "You should" was written.

"Damn It!"

* * *

~The Next Day

* * *

*ring* *ring* The alarm clock rang

"Remember when there was nothing else to do, but lie and bed and," Natsu said, singing in a low tone and he throw his alarm clock in the trash bin. "wonder how it was always up to you, and no one else and," He looks side to side, maybe another surprise from that Academy. "Early mornings, made by warnings, what's the point of the alarm that I'm ignoring?" He cocked his eyebrow from the noisy alarm clock in his trash bin, grabbing it and turning it off, he then look out at his huge window. "It's either raining, I'm not complaining, but waking up is hard to do!" He shouted as he stand up and grab his towel and prepare his day.

He wears his Boxers first, White T-shirt, then the black pants and use the belt to secure it from falling and such, and he wears his polo, closing every buttons except from the two near his collar, he fixed his hair, not the nerdy hairstyle nor slick back, few strands as his bangs and others standing up, and lastly wearing his ID, as he walk out from his room, he made himself his Breakfast, Cereal and Milk, after eating he brushed his teeth and grabbed his bag, earphone, and phone.

He closed the door from his house, and got out and walk at the side walk of the streets, while putting his earphone on and play music with his phone. As he put his hand in his pocket and walked quietly, who knows his house was near that school for 15 blocks!

* * *

~15 Blocks Later ( The one's in **Bold** and _Italic_ are the lyrics of what Natsu can hear )

* * *

_**Remember when we would hang out every day, and we would rather,**_

"This is it! Fairy Academy!" Natsu shouted to himself. He walked along the corridors, passing by rooms by rooms, As a familiar Stripping Boy met his eyes.

_**Not be told what to do or what to say, Cause nothing mattered.**_

"Hmmm…? Pink Hair? That's Rare" An Orange Pedophilic boy said as he fixed his eyeglass as tons of fan girls scream in delight.

_**Never boring with slept in mornings, not ashamed of bad habits that I'm forming.**_

"Hey! Another Pink hair!" The raven haired boy shouted. "Well at least I am not stripping everywhere" I said and walked away.

"Boom!" A Girl in Brown hair shouted. "Shut up!, you drunkard!" The Raven haired stripping everywhere boy said.

_**Its not important if days are shortened, I can't make time when nothings new,**_

"Shut Up Gray!" The Scarlet haired girl shouted. "A-A-Aye!" The Exhibitionist shouted. As the Girl look at him, Up. Down. "And Wear your Clothes!" The Scarlet demon shouted.

_**Cause waking up is hard to do!**_

I walked pass those weird people, that seems to ring a bell, or remind me of them in some ways, I walk along the corridors, and met a blonde hair girl… "Lucy?" I asked myself. She then turned around and we face to face, We stared at each other… Eye to Eye with an uncomfortable atmosphere.

"I… Finally found you…" I said, pulling her hand when she tried to turn her back and walk away. "Here…" I handed her, the 'notebook' that I threw 7 years ago at the Canal.

[ In Natsu's Mind: If anyone ask about this notebook, everywhere I go for the past 7 years, I put this in my bag and look for 'her', Lucy Heartfilia, the girl I bullied, the girl I hurt, turning myself to a worst person than my father… NO. To the person who deleted me and their memories… those years, I practiced sign language, through youtube and etcetera ]

"You forgot this" I said, using sign language, to talk to her… She was kinda surprise, I wonder why? "What?" I used sign language and say at the same time.

"You know sign language?" She answered my question, by asking me, with sign language.

"I studied it" I reply with sign language, saying at the same time. "So, I could say this to you… You suffered a lot because nobody could hear your voice… Back then, If we could have heard each others voices," Memories of me pushing her to the Canal, flashed in my mind. "Everything would have been so much better…" I said as I used sign language, I look at my left and a weird black haired emo guy or metal guy, whatever, was smiling, He has a familiar scent…

* * *

Lucy's POV

I watched and understand Natsu. "All we do was hurt each other, we never used our voices" Natsu told me, as memories of me slapping he, I smiled, Doesn't he know I can here him? Or I can talk? "And now, I understand… What your voice saying back then…" Natsu continued. As he stopped I stared at the notebook and back at him. Then He continued.

"You" He pointed me.

"And Me…" He pointed himself.

"Can We Be Friends?" He finished, as he hold both of his hands together, like a handshake to himself.

We stared at each other when he breaks the silence. Both blushing at each others stare.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Why did you, even say that?!, Jeez, that's so embarrassing! How can you even say that?!" I shouted to myself.

Then Again, she caught my hand, and HAND SHAKE…

"Y-you Idiot! That's not what I meant!" I shouted, blushing.

* * *

[ I REALLY FELT AS IF, I HAD SPOKEN WITH THE LUCY FROM BACK THEN ]

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Confessing is Manly!" A white haired buff guy shouted.

"I'm not confessing!" I shouted.

"Geez, Elfman, He's just Apologizing!" Lucy shouted. She can talk?

"You can talk?" I asked.

"Then… Apologizing is Manly!" Elfman shouted.

"Gihee" The Black haired Emo, Loner, Metal, who knows smirked. As I looked up at the top of the door, A-2

*RINGGGGGGGGGGG* The Bell Rang

"Perfect timing!" I shouted at myself, smiling, hand still holding Lucy's

"Yo Lucy!"

"Did we destroy your moment?"

"Yay! Love Rival, Gone!"

Of Course! How can i be so stupid?, Gray, Erza, Blue haired rain woman who finally smiled and the rain stop so sudden, Gajeel, Elfman Strauss..., Loke And Lucy...

I. FINALLY. FOUND. YOU. GUYS...

* * *

Gajeel's POV

My Idiot Cousin's and Bunny-girl's Clumsy youthful days... have begun! Gihee...

* * *

NxL: I have a busy life! Sorry! *^*

* * *

**"Chemistry is more like cheMYSTERY because i have no idea what's going on" ( -My OC )**

* * *

******__****HINT: **_REVIEW SO YOU'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER FASTER THAN A BULLET~ X)_

* * *

**New Fic! Posting Date: 7 / 7 / 13 ( Epic! xD )**

**The Black Door**

**Summary: **Lucy a high powered attorney and a partner at firm, dating one of the most eligible bachelors in Japan ( Judge Dragneel ) . She's living the high life, but her sex life has hit the low point. Then a hot Escort introduces her to the black door and her best friend encourages her to try it out. There she finds a fantasy playground for women, full of every obsession and erotic temptation a girl could dream of. Soon she meets a man who taps into her darkest desires~

* * *

Words: 1,500+

* * *

**"The important thing is not to stop questioning. Curiosity has its own reason for existing." -Albert E.**


	19. Chapter ( Comparing Today to Yesterday )

Comparing Today to Yesterday

* * *

"We know from daily life that we exist for other people first of all, for whose smiles and well-being our own happiness depends." -Albert E.

* * *

Natsu's POV

Weeks passed that I am locked up in a prison, but maybe later I'll learn to love with no particular reason… Fairy Academy, the prison I am in, locked up in some not so normal people…

Locked up in a same cell… A girl who kept drinking booze during class, a guy who kept yelling man, a little girl who kept reading books, a metal face cousin, a guy who can't stop stripping, a talking cat as my teacher, a lion haired womanizer, a class representative who is scarier than the principal who called me, some schoolmates who kept following the womanizer, A woman who kept following a stripper everywhere and constantly having a dark aura?, Am I the only normal boy with a normal girl? _Wait… what did I just say?_

_Everything seems so different… _

_Years passed… but am I trapped in the past because of something? Or I didn't let go of it, because it really hurts, it really hurts so much… or because it reminds me of someone special…_

I sit alone up at the top floor, during lunch, it's an open floor no cage to stop you of jumping off, which I have no plan yet… _I just wanna be alone…_

I eat my lunch, not the box, just the food in it, and drink some water, I put my earphones on and play some music…

I slump my back looking at the sky, resting my back on who knows what this is… I look up the sky and put my hand behind my head and close my eyes,…

* * *

*Ringggggggg* *Ringggggggggg*

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Stupid bell," I muttered as I stand up and went to Room A-2, It's stupid of me sleeping near the freaking bell…

I walk in the classroom, fudge that I got first to everyone, I took my sit, and look outside, seconds by seconds my classmates got in, filling the room with their loudness… with some drunkards and strippers, and an over obsessive compulsive red haired woman… this is a normal day, a normal day for them, and an extraordinary one for me… Fan-Freaking-Tastic! I will be here up to next year, up to the day I graduate and get a job and get marri-

"Hey Natsu!, you alright?, you've been staring at the window for like, forever" The Quiet Lucy in the past, who is a bit talkative now, talk to me, and I glance.

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked with a rough tone, maybe a sarcastic one.

"No, It's like you are a statue" Lucy said.

"Then be it, I'm a motha-fucking statue" I said, and look back at the window, I wonder what I am looking here at the window in the first place?, What am I talking about again?... oh wait… getting a job and get married… MARRIED?! I look back at the blonde girl, _Natsu Dragneel, What's wrong with you?! Are you insane!_

"Yo! Fire Clown! You look like you shitted in your pants!" Gray laughed. Everyone was smirking, watching at us.

"I didn't, and. Says the person who strips in front of me!" I chuckled. "Dude, I'm straight" I said and look away.

"Oh? This is just a weird habit that I caught" Gray said.

"To show off yours, to us?" I asked, laughing in my mind. _It seems like yesterday_

"No! Damnit! Drugneel, you wanna go for it?" Gray said with an angered tone.

"Go for what? Foolbuster?" I said, I love this day, I felt like I'm over-powering someone.

"Ladies, excuse me for a minute, for I have to stop them, before Titania, comes back" Loke said, and join in. "Natsu, Gray, You two never change, grow up, man up" Loke start his long speech.

"I'm not a Pedophile" I said. "Who said, I am?" Loke cocked his eyebrow. "Nobody, you just look like one, if not, you are one" I smirked.

"And, true, cat ears, don't teach me what to do with my life" Gray said, wearing his polo.

"When will the two of you get a normal conversation?!" Loke whined, got owned by us. ( Chapter 7 )

"When the Hell freezes" Gray said.

"When the ocean dries up" I said.

"It's been seven years… and" Loke continued, but cut off by… us?

"SHUT UP, CAT EARS!" the two of us shouted in unison. Then Me and Gray stared at each other, from glares to chuckles, and bro fist. _Seven years have past, and nothing changes that much, what changes was, the voice that I never heard… a lovely one…_

I look at everyone, they were also laughing, strange, Loke's fan girls didn't try and kill us with their eyes, and those pens… Lucy, laughs with us too, everyone laughs, not like in the past that one, one can't even laugh… I glanced at Loke, he was also laughing.

* * *

*BLAG

* * *

Natsu's POV

"What did I miss?" Erza opened the door.

"The Person near the door" I said, who really looked like pale, since he is just behind the door and especially Erza.

"Oh Shit!, Sorry… Did I scare you? Punch me!" Erza said.

"No need…" He said.

Yep, Erza can be funny sometimes, but mostly, she can be scary, or much scary than a shark… a hungry big shark... A Hungry cake eating red haired shark...

"So what happened when I was gone?" She asked, everyone was kind of afraid, well it's best to answer her…

"Nothing much, just laughing…" I said.

"Then, what are you guys laughing at?" She asked, with a serious tone. _Is she this scary? Note: Erza can be scary like a freakin' shark_

"Just old friends, didn't change much" I said.

"That's good" She said. "But why did you guys stopped?" She asked.

"Because, it's not funny anymore, the joke died" I said, smiling... _the truth is y__ou scared the shit out of us_

* * *

Lucy's POV

I never knew that the guy I like, would be this funny… Many years have passed, Many boys were turned down by me, So… this is the feeling of hearing everyone, hearing those laughter, those jokes,… Wow… just… Wow… Now that we could hear each other, would he like me? _Lucy Heartfilia! What are you talking!?, He doesn't like you! _Good point… maybe he doesn't…

If he doesn't like me, at least we are friends, guy friends are different than boy friends… it's a huge different, but I at least want to be closer to him… _Wow, Lucy, Stop imagining! _Stop talking!, I am fighting with my inner demon self, who can't say he like him too… she is me, so she like the demon him… _Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!_

I'm such a day dreamer…

* * *

~Going Home

Natsu's POV

How on earth everyone got out so fast? _Lucy and Me left in the classroom... Someone... please lock us up!... wait... stupid hormones!_

I got out first, and went to my locker, 23, i put my stuffs here, who cares, my locker, my stuffs...

I looked at my watch, and it's 6 P.M. _Damn_

I walked, hands in my pocket, same pace, earphones in my ears...

*BAM!

"Oh... sorry..." I said, seeing some books fell, so i went down and grabbed it, _Our hands met, but both of us didn't looked at each other, just grab the things then..._

"It's okay... Natsu?" She said, as i gave her the books.

"Lucy? Hey..." I said, smiling a bit, handing all her books to her, but keeping the other half to me, heavy books... tsk, i'll help her...

"Hi, thanks..." She said.

* * *

~MINUTES OF AWKWARDNESS LATER

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Hey Lucy!, Where's you house?" Natsu asked. _How did the two of us end up together?_

"Just straight ahead, just few blocks away" I said.

"How many blocks?" He asked.

"Hmmm… maybe 4 more blocks" I said. and continued. "School to my house is 8 blocks away, you?"

"That's good, I'm also straight ahead, 11 blocks, I'll walk you home then" Natsu smiled. "15 blocks if home to school" _Oh that smile… Why didn't this happen when we were kids? Oh right… Ears…_

"So… Who's your partner at the dance project? I heard there was according to Capricorn-senseii" He asked me, one earphone on his ears. _I wonder what's he listening._

"No one, why?" I asked him.

"Me too, If so, can we be partners?" Natsu asked me. _I DO!... Eh?_

"Sure!" I said.

"That's great!, when's the practice?" Natsu asked.

"Well, anytime is good, weekend is better, my place your place?" I asked him.

"Hmmm… Both?" He said, smiling.

"Who's house first?" I asked.

"You, then mine, my house is a bit, uhm… dirty" Natsu said.

"We should practice in a big space, maybe in two weeks we'll start" I said.

"I agree" Natsu said. "There's also a camping in a week, tsk..." He continued.

"It's fun!, you should join" I smiled at him.

"Er... sure..?!" He said, smiling a bit.

"Natsu..., uhmm... What music are you hearing?" I asked him.

"Musics i can relate my life with" He said.

"Life?" I asked.

"I see my life in terms of music." He answered, me smiling.

"I'm just curious, ya know" I said.

"Here, listen, it's on random or fixed, but i only download what i like" He said, as he put the other earphone at my ear.

"Ritchie Valens?" I asked.

"Yeah, La Bamba" He answered. As he looks at his phone and clicked something. "How about this?"

"Kool & the Gang, Celebration" I smirked.

"Nice, 'bout this?" He said.

"Bad Romance?, bad love life, huh, Natsu?" I said, smiling a bit.

"Yeah. yeah. yeah, This?" He said.

"Some Nights i stay up" I sang a bit.

"Oh come on!" He whined. And Clicked something

"...Natsu..., What song is this?" I asked.

"Smells like teen spirit, by Nirvana, Cool right?" He said.

"Rebellious?" I asked. "It isn't cool" I said, as Natsu's face scrunch up a little, "It's awesome" I said, and he smirked.

"Not much" Then clicked another one.

"All of this are by NSYNC" i said, and continued. "But, why are this..."

"PENTATONIX, NSYNC Medley" He answered with a smile.

"Cool..." I muttered.

* * *

MINUTES OF WALKING IN A FIELD OF MUSIC LATER~

* * *

"Hey, Natsu, i want to listen more, but... This is my place" I said, smiling, "Bye Natsu!, and thanks, for accompanying me home" I said waving.

"Nice house, Bye!, No Problem" Natsu waved as he walked away.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Hmmm... Camping? Pranks are great too... i should plan some!, to have fun!" I thought as i walk home. _Maybe, i love the pris- school... after all, it's fun..._

* * *

Normal POV

As Natsu walk home, he didn't notice he was being followed by some guy, the guy that Natsu or Lucy knew, acquainted in the past, "The two finally met" Said the unknown guy, as he walked following Natsu, Natsu was busy of himself, Of Planning little pranks to his classmates, friends, since, he never felt so lively, so happy,... But Who is this Guy?

* * *

**GREAT SPOILER! ( ALERT!** )

1. Next Chapter ( CAMP! )

2. Forrest Jan Carbon ( My OC )

3. Truth and Dare!

4. Next Few Chapters... Love and Lust ( Gihee... Bad... xD )

5. Next Few Chapters... Sting? ( Holy Cow! )

_**NEVER FORGET SPOILER:**_"You have to learn the rules of the game. And then you have to play better than anyone else." ( A BLOOMING... Hate? )

* * *

******__****HINT: **_REVIEW SO YOU'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER FASTER THAN A BULLET~ X)_

* * *

**New Fic! Posting Date: 7 / 7 / 13 ( Epic! xD )**

**The Black Door**

**Summary: **Lucy a high powered attorney and a partner at firm, dating one of the most eligible bachelors in Japan ( Judge Dragneel ) . She's living the high life, but her sex life has hit the low point. Then a hot Escort introduces her to the black door and her best friend encourages her to try it out. There she finds a fantasy playground for women, full of every obsession and erotic temptation a girl could dream of. Soon she meets a man who taps into her darkest desires~

* * *

WORDS: 2,100+


	20. Chapter 16 ( CAMP! )

**NxLFlamingKey:** Sorry for the late update, Life problems is such a drag! But I can't blame that… Him, an important person in my life and my family too… so yeah Rest In Peace Gramps…

* * *

How Can Lucy hear?

- Some guy helped her hear, question is,… Is He/She good or Bad?

The Guy who made them forget is Marco Yes True..., But is he the guy who helped Lucy? Maybe Yes, Maybe No… So read the next few Chapters…

You don't get it? Your answers will be answered in some few Chapters, or weeks… ^^ but if there are Lots of Updates then, Chapters are out...

* * *

**Marco-** A worker and friend of Jude Heartfilia, Who died for her daughter, to make her daughter hear again… How did he die? HEART ATTACK. How come? Nobody knows… **Chapter 11 ( Hearing Aid ) **How did Jude lost millions of millions because of Greed and Lies? Or it's for her Daughter all along…?

* * *

"**Love? Love is being yourself" -Me**

* * *

Chapter 15

( CAMP! )

* * *

~FRIDAY 8:30AM

* * *

Erza's POV

A week passed… it's camping, so I went to the school… school bus is ready, seeing a topless Gray running away for his life from Juvia… A Gajeel sitting quietly inside the school bus beside a blushing Levy, an eavesdropping Mira inside the school bus, a girl spanking a Gorilla's head for shouting about Manliness inside the school bus, a blonde guy crossing his arms while his sound pods on his ears staring at Mira…? Outside the bus, a Freed who is staring either Mira or Laxus… Forrest staring at the clouds inside the school bus… Cana playing her cards, Loke who is glancing on his watch, Where on earth are those two?! Natsu? Lucy? Our teacher Mr. Macao who is already here… Telling me to get those two…

I got in front of Lucy's house, and about to knock on the door when she got out.

"Oh, Good Morning Erza" She said.

"Morning, Lucy" I said.

I told her about her being late or almost late, so we went to Natsu's house, which is big, for all I know he lives alone…

* * *

~MINUTES LATER

* * *

Lucy's POV

Minutes passed and Erza is still knocking the door, she looked like she was about to barge in destroying the door, she hold the door knob and twist, WAIT, IT'S OPEN ALL ALONG?!, and opened it, we got in to see a dirty house, Until we got in to Natsu's Room.

"Natsu." Erza said in a fierce tone.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted a bit.

"NATSU!" Erza shouted trying to wake him up, but nothing happen, he looked like he got beaten up or he beat up a guy…

*SLAP*

"Igneel… stop it… Can I sleep longer" He mumbled and continued sleeping.

I looked at Erza, and Erza pulled Natsu down his bed.

"Erza? Lucy?" Natsu said, rubbing his eyes.

"You got 2 seconds to be ready" Erza said.

"Wah?" Natsu said in surprise.

"Camp" I mumbled.

"1. 2. Lets go" Erza said, pulling Natsu out of his room.

"What the Heck?!" Natsu shouted. "Give a guy his private time in his room!" Natsu shouted, causing Erza to blush and let go of him… at the staircase…

*blag blag blag

"I didn't tell you to let go of me at the staircase!" Natsu shouted.

* * *

~MINUTES LATER

* * *

Erza's POV

Finally he is ready. So we walk.

"Natsu, you sure that's enough for 2 days?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Yep" Natsu replied, with his stuff inside his back pack.

Minutes later of pure quietness and walking, Natsu speaks up, who is walking in front me and Lucy.

"So What are we Riding?" Natsu asked. "Please it's not vehicles" He said crossing his fingers.

"The school is in front of us, see it yourself…" I smirked.

"Bus… BUS?! Good thing I bring my medicine." Natsu said.

"Yo Natsu!, What took you so long?!" Loke shouted.

"Well, What took you so fast?!" Natsu shouted.

"Ah, Shut up!" Loke shouted.

"Giving up so soon, Loke?" Natsu smirked, as he got in the bus.

Loke was about to retort when I glared at him. And he got in the Bus.

Forrest who is sitting behind the bus driver which is at the left, behind him where some bags of food, at the left side was a sleeping Mr. Macao, behind Macao is a girl playing with her cards beside her is Mira, behind them where a barrel of beer, at the right side was Gajeel and a sleeping Levy, "put your head on my shoulders", left side is Loke, and at the right side is Natsu and Lucy… Natsu who is listening to his phone with one earphone at his right ear and Lucy had the left earphone on her ear, and behind them are Gray and Juvia and at my left side is Elfman and Evergreen, who are now also sleeping, and I am behind Gray and Juvia, which is quite funny, Juvia was hugging Gray, behind them was Laxus and Freed, I can see the sadness in their eyes and behind of everyone was Bickslow, I didn't know he was here?... Maybe, I should sleep… this trip takes long…

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Uhm… Lucy, How long does this trip last?" I asked Lucy.

"Maybe 3 hours" Lucy said, who looked like she was about to get knocked out, or about to get some sleep.

"Oh…" I mumbled, good thing the medicine takes 4 hours.

"Why'd you ask?" She asked me.

"Uhm… I get motion sick and stuff, I don't want to puke all over the place and especially you…" I mumbled the 'you' part.

"Oh…" She mumbled, blushing a bit.

* * *

~An Hour Later

* * *

Silence took over the bus, the driver decided to turn on some music, so I turned off my phone, It felt cold inside, thank God for my unnatural body heat… beside me is a shivering Lucy, who was trying her best not to sleep… I feel bad.

"H-H-Hey… N-N-Natsu… I-I-I know… T-T-that you know t-t-this song… W-W-What's the T-t-title?" Lucy asked. _She noticed it… she heard it because of my phone 45 minutes ago._

"Faraway by: Nickelback, It's one of my Favorites, or Relate songs" I answered smiling a bit.

"M-M-Me T-t-too" She said, I put my arm over her shoulder and pull her against me, her head over my shoulders, to let her rest and to stop the shivering of her body, it did stop a bit.

"N-N-Natsu W-w-what are y-y-you-?" I cut off her word by me saying.

"Shuuush~ We have 3 more hours until we reach there, I don't want to see you shivering nor trying to stop your eyelids from closing" I said.

"Oh… T-thanks…" She mumbled and close her eyes, seeing her close her eyes, I also close my eyes.

* * *

~2 HOURS AND 30 MINUTES LATER

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Hey Natsu…" I whispered seeing Natsu awake and looking away.

"What?" He asked looking at me, cocking an eyebrow.

"Are we there yet?" I asked in a cute voice, I dunno why but it sounds fun or something.

"No" He answered.

* * *

~5 SECONDS LATER

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I asked in a cute voice, trying to annoy him.

"No" He answered sternly.

* * *

~5 SECONDS LATER

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I asked in a cute voice, pulling his scarf a bit.

"NO, We are not" He answered.

"Oh, come on… Tell me Human" I said whispering a bit.

"There are 29 more minutes till we reach our destination" He said, sounding more like a pilot, so I grab my phone.

"Signal" I said, as I raise my phone and took a picture of me and him and post it on Twitter.

"Why are you so Annoying?" He asked.

"It's because I am Awesome" I answered back.

* * *

~20 SECONDS LATER

* * *

"I'm hungry" I mumbled, and Natsu gave me some Fita.

"Thank you" I smiled.

* * *

~20 SECONDS LATER

* * *

"I'm Thirsty" I mumbled, and Natsu gave me some Juice. Strawberry?

"Thanks…" _My favorite._

* * *

~5 MINUTES LATER

* * *

Natsu's POV

"I need the Bathroom" Lucy Mumbled. _Oh No! I am not going to give you the toilet._

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked her.

"Well, Why would I tell it to people who are asleep?" She asked. _Are you trying to make me suffer? To get back on what I did to you few years ago? Well Congratulations… -_-_

"Right…" I mumbled.

* * *

~5 SECONDS LATER

* * *

"I need to pee…" Lucy mumbled.

"Then hold it, I am not the one who is driving" I said.

"You know what…? I'll just go to sleep to forget this, so when I wake up,…" She blushed a bit.

"Just sleep" I insisted her, to stop her from the annoyance she gave me and stuff.

* * *

~27 MINUTES LATER

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Oh Wait… We're here?... OMG I forgot I have to pee" I look around, and I'm the only student left, so I grab my bag and went out in a rush.

I went out, look for a bathroom and pee and went running back to the group and look for 'MY' "seat mate" who left me sleeping.

"NATSU! NATSU!" I shouted looking for him.

"Gosh, Lucy, you sound like you saw your husband have another girl" Mira smirked.

"Ah, Err… No… I was just looking for a Pink haired guy…" I said.

"Oh, he is on his Hammock" She said pointing a direction.

"Thanks Mira-chan" I said. ( NxL: I don't know if it's 'CHAN' or 'SAN' I forgot )

So I went running on the direction Mira pointed.

"Oi! Natsu!" I shouted.

"I don't remember you this loud mouth few years ago" Natsu said, holding some fire woods.

"Why did you left me in the school bus?" I asked.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"1. You didn't told me to wake you up, 2. I am not your babysitter" _3. You look cute when you're sleeping…_ I said, but I didn't tell her number three.

"Just that?" She asked.

"Yep" I answered back.

"Erza said we're going to climb that mountain after 4 hours" Lucy said, pointing at the mountain.

"Of course, do you want to get burned? It's 12 Noon" I answered.

"Geez… Are you mad at me?" Lucy asked, looking at me.

"No, I am Madly In Love with you" I said.

"What?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"No, I think a Mad Levy is looking for you" I said a bit wide eye from what I said earlier.

"Oh…" She said and left, looking for Levy.

"Love is in the Air" Mira said eavesdropping her way, seeing her brother with Evergreen, Gray being chased by Juvia, my cousin who was asking where Lucy is, and a minute ago about me and Lucy.

"Wrong, Nitrogen, Oxygen, Argon, and Carbon Dioxide are in the air" I said, enough for them to hear me.

"Woah, when did you get so smart?" Loke asked.

"The day I was born, and bored" I said.

"Still losing as always, right Loke?" Gray stopped from running, and walking behind his back and put a hand over his shoulder.

"Anyways, Since we're going to wait 4 hours, we have to do something, let's play truth or dare" Cana smiled emptying the bottle of beer and spinning it.

"Everyone should Join in" Mr. Macao said.

"If you say NO, explain yourself, if you can't, I'll bury you…" Erza said.

"Alive?" Mr. Macao asked.

"Yes… Alive" Erza said.

From that point everyone shivered by the looks of it, except from me and Forrest, and I heard him mumble something.

"Today… I hate everyone" He mumbled.

"I couldn't agree more" I sighed.

"Since the bottle points Mira, I dare her to make 2 couples at the end of this Camp" Cana smiled, at that moment a certain Green haired fellow and a Blonde haired guy smiled a bit.

"Consider yourself, defeated by me, because I'm going to make that possible" Mira smirked, as she spins the bottle, and it points Evergreen. "I think this is my lucky day"

"And I am unlucky today…" Evergreen said.

"I dare you to kiss Elfman at his cheeks" Mira smiled.

"Good thing it's just at the cheeks" Elfman mumbled.

"Shut up, it's okay for you, not for me…" Evergreen mumbled, kissing Elfman at his cheeks, both are blushing a bit.

"Mira, I didn't dare you to make people kiss, I dare you to make couples" Cana said, face palming a bit.

"Yesterday a Love-Hate relationship, Today a Kiss, Tomorrow…" Mira imagined a 'baby' and lost her consciousness.

"Why did I even join the camp?" Evergreen murmered.

"To support Laxus" Bickslow smiled, and his tongue was out like a maniac he is… is he?

"Okay, enough chit-chat, time to spin the bottle" Evergreen spins the bottle, and it pointed to Juvia.

"Sorry Gray, but I don't want Mira pairing me up with this Dumb, so Juvia, I dare you to kiss Gray at the lips" Evergreen dared Juvia, exact moment Mira wakes up, seeing Juvia kissing Gray at the lips.

"Eeeep!" Mira fangirls and lose her consciousness again.

"Geez, she can't handle seeing people kiss…" Gray huffed. "Right Juv-" He continued then jaw-drop from what he sees, an unconscious happy Juvia, who is in her dreamland, the exact time the bottle stopped spinning.

"Juvia is just joking Gray-sama" Juvia smiled. The bottle was pointing at Cana. "Well, I dare you to stop drinking for 3 hours…" Juvia said, and… she is now unconscious.

"What?! Oh come on…" Cana shouted, spinning the bottle.

"Shrimp, What're you reading?" Gajeel asked Levy.

"Torturing in a fun way by: NxLFlamingKey" Levy answered.

"The title sounds cool, but the author isn't" Gajeel said.

"Well, maybe but try reading this it's cool, you can relate it today" Levy said.

"Summary: Just Torturing people in a fun way, Truth and Dares and Betting" Gajeel reads it, "I agree" he mumbled.

"What happen?" Mira asked, who just wake up.

"Hey! Gajeel! I dare you to kiss Levy!" Cana shouted. With that moment everyone saw the book fell from Levy's hands from the kiss on the lips they had.

"On second thought… Eeep!" Mira shouted a bit and back to the unconscious state to her own world, 'pair up people' world… or something.

"Done" Gajeel said, spinning the bottle.

"Me?" Bickslow cocked an eyebrow. "Yes you, I dare you to stop. Just don't let me see those white tongue of yours" Gajeel said.

"Oh sure" Bickslow said, and he spins the bottle.

"Hey, Forrest, am I right?" I asked.

"Yep, it's me, Natsu." He said.

"So yeah, how long are you in Fairy Tail Academy?" I asked.

"My Father is the Sponsor so, around 5 years or so" He answered.

"Oh, that's cool" I said.

* * *

Forrest's POV

"Hey! Forrest! I dare you to be talkative, fun and noisy a bit." Bickslow shouted, laughing like a maniac… -_-

"On it, Long tongue!" Forrest smirked.

"Shut up!" Long to- I mean Bickslow shouted.

"Okay, Okay…" I smiled, as he spins the bottle.

"So… What happened?" Mira said.

"30 Minutes passed." Erza said.

_"_**_Mira, I dare you to Kiss the Guy you Like!"_ I smirked.** _Oh i can see the horror on Mira's face, either she has double dare today or she has to kiss the guy he likes..._

* * *

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**Pair Mira with Laxus or Freed! Vote Now!**

**Next Chapter: ( Love and Lust ) **

1. Pairings

2. Revelation of the Past ( maybe )

3. Dance ( I wish i can type this, NaLu, GrUvia... Spoiler )

4. Sabertooth's affiliation with Natsu, Erza, or Makarov...?

5. IN SOME FEW CHAPTERS~ STING! ( HOLY COW! )

_**NEVER FORGET SPOILER: **_"You have to learn the rules of the game. And then you have to play better than anyone else." ( A BLOOMING... Hate? )

* * *

******__****HINT: **_REVIEW SO YOU'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER FASTER THAN A BULLET~ X)_

* * *

_Words: 2,717_


	21. Chapter ( INFO 4 le Fic )

Can We Be Friends? Info

* * *

NxLFlamingKey: Yosh!, Just going to give you guys how the OC's look like, I'm still wondering if I should make a girl OC…and few questions… so let's start with the questions, shall we?

* * *

Questions:

1. What would you felt if someone betrayed you?

Betrayed by:

-Close Friends?

-Friends you tell secrets to?

2. They betrayed you for?

-Money?

-Their sake?

-Their own selfish act?

-For the sake of your friendship?

3. They betrayed you by bullying you… what're you going to do?

-Revenge?

-Forgive them?

-Find why?

* * *

NxLFlamingKey: Please answer me~ Arigatou, for Story purposes… ^^

* * *

Can We Be Friends? OC

1. Marco

**APPEARANCE: **Marco is a tall, lean, and muscular man, he usually wears his consistent dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a white colored belt, over a lighter shirt and a plain black tie, plus a dark shoes.

**GENDER: **Of course he's a male! xD

**HAIR: **Dark Blue, Semi-short hairstyle ( Caesar ), The hair is layered to 1" to 3" on top and brushed forward with short bangs at the front.

**EYE COLOR: **Sky Blue

**PREVIOUS AFFILIATION: **Heartfilia Konzern ( He was fired, due to Jude's lack of money, and he lose his job through Jude's death, but a Great Friend )

**OCCUPATION: **Unknown

**PREVIOUS PARTNER: **Jude Heartfilia ( About dealings )

**STATUS: **ACTIVE

**RELATIVES: **Unknown Nephew ( Chapter 7 ( SING ) Marco's POV )

**MAGIC: **Memory Make ( Similar to Rufus, though he can control other peoples memories ) , "Unknown power within him"

* * *

2. Forrest Jan Carbon

**APPEARANCE: **Forrest is a Tall, Tan and muscular, as a student he wears his uniform as all student does, he has a black watch additional to his uniform, and a ring provided by fairy tail to let other students know that he belongs to a special section ( A-2 ), ( The things Fairy Tail provides, are according to the magic you have, and to let others know you're in a special section, plus it's an accessory that people notice than ask or know ) at the camping or his normal attire~ he wears a Yellow T-shirt and a Plain Green no sleeves jacket, he always wears the black watch, cargo shorts w/ belt that reaches his knees and snickers.

**GENDER: **He is a teenage boy ( If Lisanna tries to get Natsu's attention, I'm using Forrest to do the job… which will make this story longer… and longer… and- okay I'm going to shut up.

**HAIR: **Light Green, A longer version of classic tapered haircut in which the hair is brushed back and secured with a liberal application of pomade. ( Pompadour )

**EYE COLOR: **Green

**AFFILIATION: **Student at Fairy Academy ( His father is a sponsor of the school )

**OCCUPATION: **Student, Mage

**PARTNER: **Unknown

**STATUS: **ACTIVE

**RELATIVES: **Unknown

**MAGIC: **Demon Slayer ( Devil )

**QUOTE: **"I killed an innocent people, and evil doers, would that made me Evil too?"

* * *

NxLFlaminKey: So I think I give too much Info's and I like to add more OC's LoL~ Kidding… So Enough Chit-Chat and this is all for now…And This Spoiler too.

I was about to write the next chapter, but I don't have enough time. But I'll try my best to put it today, if I can. Which i'm going to try. ^^ Ja-ne~


	22. Chapter 17 ( Love and Lust )

NxLFlamingKey: Triple update in a week? You lucky Humans~ xD Freed and Mira it is…

* * *

"**Love? Love is being yourself" –Me**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**( Love and Lust )**

* * *

Forrest POV

_"__**Mira, I dare you to Kiss the Guy you Like!"**_**I smirked.** _Oh i can see the horror on Mira's face, either she has double dare today or she has to kiss the guy he likes..._

_"__I thought I was Unlucky" Evergreen sighed._

"I'm losing this game~" Cana said. "Unless she won't kiss the guy" then she smirked.

"Forrest!, your dare is pretty unmanly!" Elfman shouted. _Shut it you Moron_

"If so, I'll double dare you…" I smirked.

"Facing it is Manl-" Elfman was cut off by a smack on his head. _Serves him right! xD._ By Evergreen.

"Ugh! Shut up!, first of all your sister is a Girl, a woman, a she! Second… second… of all, refer it to first!" Evergreen fumed.

"I really don't mind kissing him, at least you didn't specify where to kiss him… which is I'm still Lucky, I might get the guy and kiss him and win against Cana's dare" Mira said happily. She spins the bottle then stands up from her place, passing by me, by Gray, by Laxus, she stopped, and walk again, passing by Bickslow… and there's Freed, then she kissed Freed's face, and he blushes. "Ta Dah!" Mira said as if it's magic or something. And she walk back to her place.

"So Laxus…" Mira started.

So from what she did, she earned everyone a wide eyed face or a jaw drop, seems like Natsu was in different state, he looks like he isn't amused or surprise, maybe he is in deep thought.

"Huh? What?" Laxus said.

"I dare you to tell us who you admire" Mira said, with that wicked smile.

"Cana" he mumbled, I was near him, like Natsu.

"What?" Mira said. "Could you say it louder?"

"Ca-na" Laxus said.

"Who?" Cana asked.

"Love is so complicated and weird…" Natsu started. "But then again, Love is being yourself" He sighed.

"Well you're weird Natsu" Lucy said.

"What did you say?!" Natsu shouted.

"You, Are, a, Weirdo" Lucy said.

"Well you are complicated when we were on the bus" Natsu smirked.

"Don't remind me" Lucy face palmed.

"So Laxus, tell us" Erza said.

"Oh-ho, the almighty Laxus, can't say her name~" Cana teased.

"CANA!" Laxus shouted in anger or maybe, because he looks like happy for letting go something heavy in him.

"What?" Cana said.

Laxus spins the bottle and says. "I admire you" He said, and the bottle stops.

"You say what now?!" Cana shouted.

"Oh, Mr. Macao" He started, with that huge smirk plastered on his face. "I dare you to not lecture us for a week"

"This could be a vacation, thanks" Mr. Macao smiled. As he spins the bottle.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Laxus standing up, no idea why? Which I don't care or mind at all, then Cana was somehow following him, but no one notices as Macao made his dare to Erza, "I dare you not to scare your classmates or anyone"

"Am I that scary?" Erza asked us.

"No, Not at all" Everyone answered, as Macao was sweating bullets… Most teachers are afraid of Erza even my schoolmates, but they highly respect her for being the youngest S-Class.

* * *

Laxus POV

I stand up and left the group, and went for a walk, in search of the so called, "Bathroom" but then again, trees are okay. I heard someone's footsteps so I asked.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked, not trying to scare that certain person, who I know well.

"I didn't follow you to see your zipper open" Cana said, pointing at it, then continued, as I close it. "I followed you to ask you, why do you admire me" She said.

"You want me to start from One?" He asked.

"What about tell me everything, cause I'm interested" She said.

"Okay, I start to like you when we were kids, the last time we were in the same school was the time you teased Natsu, I also saw Natsu fight Loke, Gray and Lucy, I was the Student Council Presi-" I was cut off by that woman.

"I wasn't asking about your life story, I was asking why do you admire me" Cana said.

"Well then, shut your mouth and listen to my story" I replied. "So yeah, I admire you drinking alcoholic drinks and you don't even wobble and gobble, you can control it or something, and you have the high possibility to become an S-Class too, Beautiful is way out of you, it's more like your Sexy, let's say perfect for me." I said.

"Do you want to know who I like?" Cana smiled sexily.

"Well yeah" I answered.

"Then become my partner for that Project, then I'll sure tell you who, and act how much I like him" She smirked. _Are you trying to seduce me?_

"Well, why not?" I smiled. "Who is he?" _So I can beat him to pulp and kill him, and you'll be mine._

**[[ WARNING! WARNING! LUST IS ON THE WAY ]]**

**Spoiler: Nothing bad would happen, just a cut scene or it did happen- blah blah blah blah**

Then she comes near me, kissing me at my lips in surprise in accident I fell behind my back, and Cana is over me and I am below her, instead we stand up, I kissed her back, our tongues met, like we are two vacuums sucking each others faces, if some of the group went out and look for us, the won't see us, because we are covered by some bushes.

While we were kissing, I felt her trying to unbutton my polo, then I turned the tables, I mean turning it, she is now below me, caressing my muscles, _enjoying yourself eh?_ Then I stop doing it, and licked her neck, and I asked her something.

"Cana, Why did you kiss me?" I continued what I'm doing, I removed her shirt, and what was left was her lacey bra. At first I can hear her gasp and she finally replied.

"First of all, I told you I'm going to tell you who, and show it how much" She said. And she takes off my polo. And stared at my packed up body in Awe.

"But you didn't-" She cut off my sentence by a finger on my lips.

"Shhh- It's you okay, would my eyes lie to you?" She said. _Her eyes, want to do things to me, which I want to, but…_

Then she grabs me and kissed me to wake me up from my Dream world or my own mind.

"So, Laxus, you are a Good guy to the girl you like, and bad ass to everyone" Cana smirked.

And She turned the tables, her above and me below, then I grabbed her ass, earning a surprise gasp, and turning the tables, from the me on top, I love this feeling.

"Well, you are a Sexy girl to the guy you like, and Drunkard to everyone" I smirked back.

She again pulls me and my face is a centimeter near her bra.

"What are you plan-" It was cut off by my face squishing on it, now I wish I take her bra off…

I heard a person, Damn I was too busy… with my business I didn't notice.

"Damn it, Where are is shirt?... Didn't even notice myself stripping" Gray the Stripper Pervert, or Whatever Natsu call him, came looking for it, I look to my left and saw a t-shirt, which isn't mine, nor Cana's… Oh God Why…? T_T

I tried to make Cana let go of me, and I crawl to my polo and her shirt, I threw her shirt to her, but it hit her face, well great! Then I wore it, I don't know if she wears hers, but I heard her left, as I glance her walking away, _that nice ass, will soon be mine. _Then I wait for a moment, sitting there like a GENTLEMAN I am, I stand up, holding Gray's shirt and hang it by the bushes, while his concentration was at the trees, and I went back to the group.

"Damn it, why would I Kiss her?" Natsu said.

"Because I dare you so" Freed said.

"Well, would it hurt you to tell me WHY?" Natsu said, looking at Freed then at Mira then at Lucy.

"Just do the freakin' dare" Erza glared.

"It's because, to help Mira win the Dare thing and also, because I said so" Freed said, smiling.

"Then when I kissed her, squirms and shout, fangirls and brofist and most of all Jealousy can happen" Natsu said. "Loke, what can you say about this?" then he looks at Loke saying those words.

"Well I really don't mind" Loke said. And Natsu's jaw-dropped.

"I thought you like her?! You told me… 7 years ago or so!" Natsu exclaimed.

"That was many years ago" Loke said, fixing his glasses. "Yeah, I did like her, and How did you know that?!, I already have Aries" He shouted a bit, Is he Bipolar? "Unless you are waiting or something, Mr. Gentleman" Loke smirked.

"Damn it" Natsu muttered, and pulled Lucy into a kiss, but at her forehead.

"Yea! Find my shirt!" Gray shouted, wearing it.

The kiss stops, and Natsu shouts. "Nobody cares, stripper!"

"Well I care!" Gray shouted.

Then their heads are connected to each other, as if… why I am telling the story? So instead of concentrating on those worthless idiot, I look at Cana, and take a drink of the alcoholic beverage.

* * *

Erza's POV

"Ice Block!"

"Flame Brain!"

"Stripper!"

"Ash for brains!"

That moment, I glared at the two and they shut their mouths.

Natsu spins the bottle.

"Lu-chan? Are you still there?" Levy asked.

"Earth to Lucy?" Natsu said, waving his hands.

Then the bottle stops and it's pointing to Gray.

"Today is my lucky day" Natsu smirked.

"Am I being hated?!" Gray shouted.

"Maybe, It's because you wear your shirt, that you must not" Loke said.

"Well then, I dare you to become my servant!" Natsu laughed like a maniac.

"What?! NO! NEVER!" Gray denied.

"Geez, Gray, just joking, I dare you to not strip for a week" Natsu said.

"Heh, that's easy" Gray smirked.

"Uhm… Gray-sama… your clothes" Juvia said.

"Damn! Where is it?" He said, and he looks behind him and wears it. "Starting now" Gray said, and he spins the bottle.

"Yeah, starting now" Natsu nodded in agreement.

From that moment, Gray become pail, I have no idea why, but the bottle is pointing at me.

"Hey, Lucy, you there?" Natsu said, waving his hand in front of her face. "If you talk I'm going to KISS YOU" Natsu said.

"I am here" Lucy said.

"Good" Natsu replied.

"Erza, I dare you to… tell how you love, the person you admire, when we get back to school" Gray said.

"Sure" I said, hiding my face to them, and spins the bottle.

* * *

Natsu's POV

Now my lips smells like Vanilla…

"Levy, I dare you to treat me 5 strawberry cake" Erza said cheerfully.

"What?! That much?!" Levy shouted in surprise.

"Then, 4?" Erza said.

"Just 1 is okay" Levy said.

"Okay, fine, when we get back, maybe at school" Erza said, with her eyes sparkling.

"1 slice, thanks Erza" Levy smiled.

"What?! But…" Erza started. "Fine…" She sighed in defeat.

"This Truth and Dare stuff is getting Lame" Cana sighed.

"Then we shall go hiking now"

"Sure!, it's a bit cloudy, so it's great"

So we went hiking on that big mountain.

* * *

~MOUNTAIN'S CAVE 7:30 PM

* * *

"Geez, Going here, and not bringing a lighter or matches?" Erza said, face palming.

"Tsk," I tsk'ed and lit my hands in fire and lit the firewood, inside the cave were in.

"Well, good job Natsu" Lucy shouted, giving a thumbs up. And in reply I grinned.

"Let's cook, and sleep" Erza said, as Macao nods his head.

* * *

~2:30

* * *

Lucy's POV

I stand up, and went out of the cave where a shadow of a guy was standing, I wonder who it is? So I look around and I saw a certain pink haired not there, Natsu.

"Can't sleep?" I said.

"Yeah, you too?" He asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Uhm, Lucy, About the past…" Natsu started but I stop him.

"It doesn't really matter, past is past" I said.

"Well, what about let's start again?" He asked.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, what's your name?" I said.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel… What I mean is our relationship, Stranger, Friend, Enemy… Something like that" Natsu said.

"Aren't we friends now?" I asked him.

"Yeah, we are…" He mumbled a bit. "Aren't we?" He asked.

"Well, we are friends, past is past" I said.

"And you're okay with it?" He asked again, what's with this questions?

"Yeah, I'm fine with it" I answered him.

We gazed at the stars until I felt all sleepy.

* * *

~SCHOOL BUS ( LAST DAY OF CAMPING )

* * *

8:30 AM

* * *

Natsu's POV

I yawn and stretched as I walk inside the bus, everyone was lovey dovey, except Forrest, Bickslow, Loke, Me, Lucy… Gray, Erza and Mr. Macao, Laxus is hiding something, so is Cana, Freed is blushing a bit, from Mira, Juvia… is Juvia, Gajeel is hiding something or it's Levy who is blushing… And typical Elfman shouting Manly and Evergreen slapping his face, yeah… Too normal enough with it I want to go home.

"Hey Cana, I win" Mira smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, 3 hours and we're back to school, then a whole day for me, and my bed" Cana said. "I miss my bed" She said.

"Cake!" Erza said, as her eyes sparkles as Levy… concentrates to her book.

"Don't forget to say I love you to HIM!" Gray snickered.

"Damn it" Erza cursed behind me and Lucy.

~Few Minutes Later that seems like Hours~

"Hey, Natsu, what song is playing now?" Lucy asked me.

"You and Me, by: Lifehouse, it's my favorite" I smiled.

"I heard this when I was a kid, and I never knew it until this day" She said.

"Then let's make this our song dance or something" I suggested.

"Well, let's plan it Next Week" She said, "And have some shut eye" She smiled at me.

"Yeah" I agreed.

* * *

~FAIRY ACADEMY

* * *

11:30 AM

Everyone went to their separate ways, meanwhile I was walking home with Lucy.

I don't like this awkward walk about how quiet we are so I whistled.

"What song are you whistling" Lucy asked. "It sounds familiar" She said, I blushed a bit. _Great song choice Natsu…_

"Ah, it's by Lifehouse" I said to her.

"What title?" She asked.

"Let's talk about it Next week, since were going to practice in my house, I'm going to get you and show you around" I said.

"Fine" She pout.

Then I continued whistling, until we reach her house.

"Bye Lucy!, See you at school" I waved and she waved back. "See you!" She said, tomorrow again. I sighed to myself.

* * *

~NATSU DRAGNEEL'S DEN ( new name for his house LoL~ )

* * *

NORMAL POV

"My House… looks like shit…" -_- Natsu sighed. "Well better start cleaning" He said with determination of some sort.

* * *

Gray's POV

"So Gray-sama wants Juvia to be his partner?" Juvia said with her eyes sparkling.

"Yep" I replied.

"So, when would we practice, or where?" Juvia asked.

"Hmmm, Your house or mine, either way" I said in my calm voice.

"Juvia wants both" Juvia said in a third person thing.

"Then see you," I smiled, waving as I walk home.

"Bye Gray-sama" She waved, as she went in her house.

* * *

Levy's POV

Earlier this day, Gajeel asked me to be his partner, which I agreed so suddenly… so I'll be his partner, it'll be… ugh… hurt too much when he stepped my foot, please no… Oh God Why?

* * *

Elfman's POV

"Man. Man. Man. Man." *Slap*

"Shut up!" Evergreen shouted at me, as Mira-nee laughs with Freed, Bickslow and Laxus who is busy with Cana.

Man. Man. Man. Man. Man.

* * *

Erza's POV

Got a cake from Levy! Yes! And I saw my own schoolmate, a team or quiet guy of the basketball team, he seems trying to look for someone, maybe he is trying to recruit.

"Hey, Erza" Levy waved her hand as she stop from sipping her shake.

"What?" I asked her.

"I just remember, you were supposedly asked the guy you like, ask him now" Levy snickered.

"Uh, Now? I'll finish my cake first" I said.

"Hey Erza, Levy, do you have male friends, that are strong enough?" Jellal asked.

"Yep" Levy replied.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Could you give this fliers" He said.

"Sure" I answered.

"Hey, do you have a partner at the dance thing?" he asked me.

"Well no" I answered.

"Perfect, then can you be my partner?" He asked, scratching his back.

"Sure" I answered, blushing a bit.

"Great, I'll be going now, and meet me tomorrow at the gym after class, maybe that's a good practice time" He said.

"Sure" I answered. "Bye" I waved.

"See ya" He waved back and walk away.

"I see… you liked him…" Levy said.

"Say a word to our classmates or to anyone, you're not going to see your precious book, your precious Gajeel and your precious best friend… Lucy" I threatened her.

"I'm not going to say a thing" Levy said.

"Good"

"Your Parfum is always good Erza" That voice! Please not him.

"Who are you?" Levy asked.

"The one and only..." I cut him off by kicking him at his face, sent him flying away from me and Levy.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Never knew i got my watch inside the Refrigerator" I said.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Huh? Who is it?" I asked.

"Someone you know" He said. I opened the doors.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I heard you're in Fairy Academy" He smirked.

"Don't ignore my question" I said, glaring at him.

"Asking you some stuffs, Natsu-san" He said. "Just visiting the guy who punched me, and saying HI to an Ex-Sabertooth Student" He finished.

"Tell me, what's your business with me" I said at him.

"Just telling, to lay your hands off Lucy, she's mine" He glared at me.

"Since when did she become yours?!" I shouted at him.

"Let's just say, the day her father died" He said.

"I thought You like Yukino or something" I said, finding any reasons or such.

"Maybe Yes, Maybe No" He said. "Good Bye Natsu-san" He left.

Lucy and him? that bastard? He doesn't want me to punch him? then i'll use a baseball bat, He's way more harmful than me, and Why? How come? Does Lucy know this?... Better not to ask her...

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Lucy is mine" I gritted my teeth, she'll not be mine, if the guy is way stronger than me and if he beats my 'army'... i smirked as i walk away.

* * *

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**Who is the Bastard that Natsu said? **

**What does he want with Lucy?**

**Is he the reason of Jude's death?**

**Next Chapter: ( Dance )**

1. Pairings~ ( Always~ Maybe ;D ) ( And sometimes someone destroys it, Lisanna, Lyon, Blah Blah Blah... sorry )

2. First Kiss ( I'm sure, this is what you're waiting for )

-I want to sing, hehehe just kidding, i'll be the guest appearance on their dance! LoL~ i wish.

3. Natsu and Sabertooth? ( Not sure, seriously, i am not sure )

4. **Suggest songs! Please! Love Songs~ but i'm sure what song i'll use for NaLu**

5. IN SOME FEW CHAPTERS?! STING! ( Holy Guacamole! )

_**NEVER FORGET SPOILER: **_"You have to learn the rules of the game. And then you have to play better than anyone else." ( A BLOOMING... Hate? )

* * *

******__****HINT: **_REVIEW SO YOU'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER FASTER THAN A BULLET~ X)_

* * *

For Chapter ( INFO 4 le fic )

**NxLFLamingKey:** My Friends betrayed me and my other friends for Money and their selfish acts and Forgive them by having a simple revenge, be smart and have higher grades than them... I try to find out why, but i don't like it, for money that is less than 1 dollars, and sending them some friendship quotes and making them feel bad, and what i receive was a sorry game thing, which i don't like, and they ignore me for many months too. Yada Yada Yada... but i hope we're going to be friends again, but not like the old times... Still i'm mad... I always treat them to food more than 2 dollars or 3... heck i give them anime stuff~

* * *

Words: 3,564


	23. Chapter 18 ( DANCE )

NxLFlamingKey: Yes they use magic, but this fic is about to end in a Happy or Sad Ending? Here's a Spoiler… First, Kiss.

DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail is not mine, And so the Lyrics are used in here, And i admit it! It's not mine! okay? I didn't copy paste it, Promise, i listen to the music and type it, just that, so please don't hurt/ kill me! T.T PLEASE FORGIVE ME~

* * *

"**Love? Love is being yourself" –Me**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**( Dance )**

* * *

NORMAL POV ( Lucy's House )

"Why can't we just dance, something like, Moves Like Jagger? Or Lyrical Hip Hop?" Natsu whined on Lucy's computer.

"If we did, dance like Moves like Jagger we look like party people, if Lyrical Hip Hop, we look like we are making a story" Lucy said. "Besides, the Dance would be in a Month"

"Well, 35% for Uniqueness, 15% for No stepping, mistakes, 20% for Creativeness, 30% for Presentation, no shyness, prepared, Story like Dance, or Full of feelings" Natsu said, while flipping the pen on his hand.

"True, True, but a love song as our Dance, or making it a Lyrical Hip Hop, that's a bit weird" Lucy said.

"Wait… 35% for Uniqueness? Then we should sing!" Natsu shouted, happily.

"What songs are we going to Dance or Sing again?" Lucy asked Natsu, who was on Lucy's computer.

"Let's see… Faraway by: Nickelback, You and Me by: Lifehouse, and All about Us by: He is We" Natsu said, "If we are choosing Faraway, we'll only make a love story, but a sad one, if You and Me, is way better, because the song points out that the two dancers or lovers, should concentrate on each other, while All about us, is a mix of a two dancers, starting from practice dance to loving, enjoying having fun, and having a slight of fear, but later they'll be forgetting everyone, and both can sing too" Natsu explained, smiling again.

"Well, I kinda like You and Me, and the sound of All about Us, was fun too…" Lucy thought, "Can we just try both?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"What? Dance it? Well, what should we try first?" Natsu asked.

"Well, we could try All about Us first, then if it is bad we'll try You and Me" Lucy said.

"Well, do you know how to dance?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, you?" Lucy asked.

"Not much, the last time I practiced dancing was when I was seven" Natsu frowned a bit.

"Well, let's dance, Mr. Dragneel" Lucy said.

"Okay, I'm playing this" Natsu said, as the Lyrics flashed from Natsu's Magical Phone.

* * *

[ ALL ABOUT US by: HE IS WE (ft. Owl City), ( Please Play if Wanted,) if not, just read the **Bold Sentence, **if you have Color Blindness, you can play the Music ]

I want them to sing it too, depends~ LOL

**Take My Hands…**

"Take My Hands…" Lucy started, waiting for Natsu to take her hand.

**I'll teach you how to dance…**

"Just follow my Step Natsu, Okay?" Lucy said.

"I'm not a baby You know…"

"Yeah, right"

**I'll Spin You Around…**

"Remember when Erza tried to Spin you around, Lucky for you she didn't teach me how…" Lucy said.

"Aye… If so, I'll vomit on you…" Natsu playfully said.

**Won't Let you fall down… Would you let me lead?**

"Just always put your hand at my back and hold my hands, backward, front, side, side, while I put my hand over your hand and shoulder" Lucy said.

"Okay…" Natsu said.

"You can also spin me around, you know how to, right?" Lucy asked.

**You can step on my Feet… Give it a Try… It'll be alright…**

"Ye-" He was cut off by Lucy.

"Ouch, don't lose your concentration Natsu" Lucy reminded.

"Yes, Miss…" Natsu mumbled.

**The Room's Hush, Hush… And Now's our Moment…**

Suddenly the Music stopped, but the two didn't because of that awkward silence, Natsu look up a bit, and Lucy blushed looking at the vase of hers, "Stupid Slow Internet" Lucy mumbled. And Natsu just chuckled.

"Well, should we memorize the song?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, if we are going to sing it" Lucy agreed.

"Nice, you should practice it, or something, since this song is mostly sang by the Girl" Natsu said.

"I know, but if we did choose the other one, you'll get to sing everything" Lucy smiled, wickedly, giving Natsu a little shiver at his spine.

**Take it in, Feel it all, And Hold it…**

It startled Lucy a bit, and Natsu just chuckled again… Lucy smirked because she know what next lyrics are…

**Eyes on you, eyes on me, We're doing this right…**

"Eyes on you, eyes on me, We're doing this right…" Lucy sang, as she stared at Natsu's face, causing Natsu to blush and look away.

"You're enjoying this a bit, don't you" Natsu asked.

"Well, not much, but I'm looking forward for Gajeel's and Levy's presentation" Lucy said.

"Why?"

'**Cause Lovers dance… When they're feeling in love… **

"They're height, the shyness and forwardness, smart and… never mind, you know" Lucy said, until she heard the lyrics, and blushing, she doesn't want Natsu to notice it, so she covered her face by putting her face on his chest, they still continue the dancing, and making Natsu blush… Again.

**Spotlight shining, It's all about us… It's all… About Us… And Every Heart in the Room will melt, And this is the feeling,… I've never felt… But… It's all about us…**

"It's all, About… us…" Lucy sang at Natsu's chest, and look up to him again.

"And Every Heart in the Room will melt, And this is the feeling, I've never felt" Natsu continued.

"But it's all about us…" Lucy smiled at Natsu. And Lucy, let's go of his hand.

**Suddenly… I'm feeling brave… I don't know what's got into me… Why feel this way… Can we dance…**

"Suddenly… I'm feeling brave," Natsu started.

"I don't know what's got into me, Why feel this way" Lucy sang with Natsu, looking away sitting at the couch.

"Can… We dance?" Natsu asked, singing and smiling.

**Real Slow…?, Can I hold you? Can I hold… you close? **

For Lucy, it's like a dream, for Natsu, he is just following the lyrics, or is he not?, Natsu holding Lucy, a little close, dancing slowly…

I was quiet they didn't talk, they just let it flow, and enjoy the moment…

**The Room's Hush, Hush… And Now's our Moment…**

**Take it in, Feel it all, And Hold it…**

**Eyes on you, eyes on me, We're doing this right…**

'**Cause Lovers dance… When they're feeling in love… **

**Spotlight shining, It's all about us… It's all… About Us… And Every Heart in the Room will melt, And this is the feeling,… I've never felt… But… It's all about us…**

They look at each other's gaze, feelings were unknown, Hate and anger between them when they were kids are gone, dancing, they didn't even realize it is raining, the time seems so slow for the two of them…

**Do you hear that, Love? They're Playing our song… Do you think we're ready? Oh… I'm really feeling it… [ 2x? ] Do you hear that Love? Do you hear that love?**

"Do you hear that, Love?, they're playing our song…" Lucy sang.

"Do you think we're ready?, Oh, I really feeling it…" Natsu replied.

The Lyrics, gave them shivers, they didn't know what was going on, but they were really enjoying it, loving the feeling… The Song Continued, but they walk away, sitting far away from each other on the couch.

* * *

~5 Minutes Later

* * *

"Let's practice the other song?, You and Me?" Natsu asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, maybe later, you want lemonade?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, but no ice, please" Natsu said.

"Sure" Lucy said.

"You want Pizza?, I'll order us up" Natsu said.

"Uhmm, the Pizza full of Cheese? The Pizza with Pepperoni… or what?" Lucy asked.

"Let's say, the Salamander Special" Natsu said.

"Please it won't be too spicy…" Lucy said.

"I won't tell you, but I'll make you taste it" Natsu said. As he start calling for it.

Lucy left making Lemonade.

* * *

~10 Minutes later

* * *

The Lemonade is done, so is the Salamander's special, in front of Lucy's house.

They ate and let the food subside, and Lucy find it sweet and spicy, and she liked it, as if it was life and death… or, happiness and sadness…

"Shall we dance, Madam?" Natsu asked, and clicked play.

"Sure…" I said.

We can hear the guitar playing.

* * *

[ YOU AND ME by: Lifehouse ]

**What Day is it, and in what month this clock never seemed so alive…**

The two started in a slow dance, looking at each other's eyes, as if they were robots that has no feelings or a human on auto-pilot.

"What Day is it… And in what month, this clock never seemed to alive…" Natsu started.

"June 15, and it's 5" Lucy said, making it a joke and both of them smiled, then, back on auto-pilot.

**I Can't keep up, and I can't back down, I've been losing so much time…**

Lucy suddenly stepped on Natsu's foot but Natsu didn't show any feelings of being hurt.

"Sorry… Natsu" Lucy said.

**Cause it's you and me, and all of the people, with nothing to do… and nothing to lose,…**

Natsu suddenly hugged Lucy a bit, still continuing the dance.

**And it's you and me and all of the people… and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes… off of you…**

"And it's you and me and all of the people…" Natsu sang again.

"And I don't know why…" Lucy sang with Natsu, looking at each other's gazes.

**All of the things… that I want to say, just aren't coming out right…**

They just stared, the things they are doing was like an auto-pilot, they can't think well, their mind was covered in happiness, like they were on Cloud 9 or something, or they won on the lotto.

**I'm tripping inwards, you got my head spinning… I don't know where to go from here…**

"I'm tripping inwards, you got my head spinning… I don't know where to got from here…" Lucy sang with Natsu. As Natsu make him spin away and back at him, still holding her hand, and hugged her with the other and spin away and back again, and they continued with the formal dance.

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people, with nothing to do… and nothing to lose,…**

**And it's you and me and all of the people… and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes… off of you…**

"I can't keep my eyes… off of you…" Natsu sang looking at Lucy in the eyes.

**There's something about you now, I can't quite figure out…**

"There's something about you now, I can't quite figure out" Lucy stared at Natsu, a bit confused on what she felt on her chest.

**Everything she does is beautiful, everything she does is right…**

"Everything she does… is beautiful…, Everything she does is right…" Natsu sang, smiling a bit, for Lucy she thought Natsu was talking about someone else.

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people, with nothing to do… and nothing to lose,…**

**And it's you and me and all of the people… and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes… off of you…**

Suddenly, Lucy was taken by surprise, Natsu's hands were now over her hips, continuing the dance, so in return she put her hands over his shoulder.

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people, with nothing to do… and nothing to prove,…**

**And it's you and me and all of the people… and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes… off of you…**

"And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes… off of you…" Natsu sang, as he pull Lucy to a passionate kiss, closing his eyes, at first Natsu thought that Lucy would push him away, only to be pulled more at his hair, their kiss is not possessive, they kissed passionately, then later they stopped to realize what they've done, Natsu pulled away, staring at her eyes, looking for regret, but he didn't see anything…

**What Day is it?**

**And in What Month?**

**This clock never seemed so alive…**

After that, Natsu realize what he have done,… Lucy looked at him, as if she want to eat her… but... Oh the Horror…

* * *

**NxLFlamingKey: And that's what Happen to NaLu... GOOD LUCK NATSU!**

* * *

Oh, You continue on reading? Well congratulations, you're not missing a thing!

**Juvia's House **

Gray was crying for founding out that Ultear died, he can't think well, he can't even say to Juvia, what song they should use for the Project...

At that Moment, the Radio was on, that's How he discover about Ultear... After minutes, songs played, and they were wasting lots of time,... a thought came to Juvia when her favorite song played at the Radio, which is about Love, too...

Juvia was Lucky to be great friends with Gray, Gray is quiet popular with the Girls... and she is pretty lucky to become his partner...

[ I GOT YOU by: Leona Lewis ]

**A Place to crash, I got you... No need to ask, I got you... Just get on the Phone, I got you... Come and Pick you up... If i have to...**

Juvia walk at where Gray was crying alone, near the door of her house, Gray was crying but you can't hear him, tears alone pour out of his eyes, Juvia poked his back, and Gray wasn't even surprise, he stayed and didn't motioned.

"A Place to crash, I got you... No need to ask, I got you... Just get on the Phone, I got you... Come and Pick you up,,, If i have to,..." Juvia sang, sitting beside him.

**What's weird about it, Cause we're right about at the end, And mad about it, Just figured it out in my head... I'm proud to say...**

For Juvia, she thought it would be the end of their wonderful friendship, because she was the one who turned the Radio on, But in the and as a friend and fan girl of Gray she is proud to say, no matter what happen, she got him.

**I got you... Go ahead, and say good bye! I'll be alright, Go ahead and Make me Cry, I'll be Alright! And when you need a place...**

"Go ahead, and say good bye! I'll be alright..." Juvia sang, shouting a bit, and dancing like hip hop, Because instead of sitting he has to ran where Ultear is, no matter who that person to Gray is, she insist, even she is a little bit heart broken...

"And when you need a place..." Juvia smiled a bit.

**To run to, For better or worse, I got you...**

"To run to... For better or worse, I got you~" Juvia sang, hugging Gray from his back.

**Ain't falling a Part... Or bitter... Let's be bigger than that and remember...**

"Ain't falling a part... Or Bitter... Let's be bigger than that and remember" Gray understand what Juvia meant, but Gray can't just show it yet, she want Juvia to show it to him, he understand what she meant, but not what he meant, and he want to be bigger than that, and he meant by their relationships...

**The cooling outdoor when you're all alone...**

"The cooling outdoor, when you're all alone..." Juvia lets go, as Gray stand up from his place, and was about to left when... he stop from Juvia,...?

**We'll go surviving, No Drama, no need for a show, Just wanna say... I got you! Go ahead...**

"We'll go surviving, No Drama, no need for a show, Just wanna say..." Gray said, as he look back at Juvia.

"I got you..." Juvia sang back. "Go ahead... Gray-sama" Juvia waved.

That moment, Gray smiled, knowing that, she is a great girl, a perfect girl for him, an understanding and great friend, that will always be there for you.

**and say good bye! I'll be alright, Go ahead and Make me Cry, I'll be Alright! And when you need a place...**

"And Say Good Bye!, I'll be alright, Go ahead and Make me Cry!, I'll be alright!" Gray shouted, singing a bit, feeling pouring, like he was hurt...

That moment, Juvia realizes it,... and she run to Gray...

"And when you need a place..." Gray sang.

**To run to, For better or worse, I got you...**

"To run to, For better or worse..." Juvia jumped at Gray, kissing him at the lips passionately, and both of them lets go...

"I love you..." The two of them said together.

* * *

**NxLFlamingKey: Was that Good? Was that Bad? It's Superman!...**

* * *

What an awesome reader, still continuing it? Yes, yes you are, who is awesome? You reader...

**Gajeel's House**

Levy was sitting and having a break when...

Gajeel was walking and has earphones at his ears.

[ Angel by: Shaggy ]

"Shooby dooby dooby woi, Shooby doo, woi" Gajeel started, "Girl your my angel, my darling angel, you're my darling angel, Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby" Gajeel sang, and dance.

"Okay...?" Levy stared like 'Who are you?, Where is Gajeel?, What did you do to him?'

"Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel... Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady" He continued singing.

Levy just blushed. "Ga-Jeel!" She shouted.

* * *

**NxLFlamingKey: Wow, that was short, still reading? Ah... Okay, Jerza?**

* * *

**Jellal's House**

Jellal sweat drop on how Erza eat lots of cake, with out even getting fat, while Erza ignored the fact about Jellal staring at him, on how she eats, making her blush.

"You want some?" Erza asked.

"Uh-huh..." And Jellal opened his mouth, making Erza blush more, did i mention there is only one spoon?

* * *

**NxLFlamingKey: And this is... CHAPTER 18, wait... there's more...**

* * *

**Lucy's House**

"Natsu, What was the song you were whistling, a week ago?" Lucy looked down, like she was glaring at the floor of her house, poor floor… "The one by, Lifehouse" Lucy finished.

"You really wanna know?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, I really, really want to know" Lucy said.

From that point, Natsu handed his phone on Lucy, and give it to her.

"Play it if you want to hear…" Natsu said, walking to the nearest bathroom. ( LOL )

With that, Lucy played it…

**Desperate for changing,… starving for truth****, ****I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you****… ****I'm falling even more in love with you**

With those lyrics, Lucy blushed, and pause the phone…

* * *

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL XD

* * *

NxLFlamingKey: If you ever ask, if they would dance again, they might, or they might not, i'm not sure, Why? because, this is hard... Especially i used copy right something about the song lyrics...

* * *

**SPOILER ALERT! ALERT!**

**Who is the Bastard that Natsu said?**

**What does he want with Lucy?**

**Is he the reason of Jude's death?**

**Next Chapter: ( I got You ) [ Not a song, it's a chapter fic story thing, also if the title would be change it should be ] ( Holy Images of Lies )**

1. Pairings~ ( Always~ Maybe ;D ) ( And sometimes someone destroys it, Lisanna, Lyon, Blah Blah Blah... sorry ) WATCH OUT FOR THEM!

2. Flashbacks? or Jude's death?

3. Natsu and Sabertooth? ( Not sure, seriously, i am not sure ) NEXT CHAPTER!

4. **STING AND ROGUE?!****  
**

5. IN SOME FEW CHAPTERS?! ( HEART BREAK? )

_**NEVER FORGET SPOILER: **_"You have to learn the rules of the game. And then you have to play better than anyone else." ( A BLOOMING... Hate? )

* * *

WORDS: 3,440! ( LONGEST CHAPTER! YEAH! )


	24. Chapter 19 ( I got YOU )

I got nothing to do, so, let's bring the enemy in, Right? Or Should this story be longer? ._. Watching OVA 5 in English Sub? AWESOME! I just posted that, earlier this day, the link and pics~ LOL

Natsu was seeing I'm falling even more in love with you by: Lifehouse

Yes I am a Filipino, and I am proud to be One…

* * *

Chapter 19

( I got YOU )

* * *

~A Month Later, after the 'little dance' of the students of A-2, of the Fairy Academy, Natsu learned that the prison he was in was not so bad, and it was the best thing that ever happened to him, that prison was Fairy Tail Academy.

Natsu discovered a blue cat as he goes home, after he got his phone from Lucy's house, the day they first kiss, the day he confessed, the day that she returned it, the day they found love, but not the wrong kind, the day he got home whistling happily, days later they found out who has the highest score at their project, and it was Natsu and Lucy, following were, Gray and Juvia, Jellal and Erza , Gajeel and Levy, Loke and Aries, Forrest and Lisanna after that Forrest was busy with Arts of some sort, Elfman, Evergreen, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, were stuck on a Science Project, and others were to shy dancing in front of everyone.

Laxus, Elfman, Evergreen, were from A-3, Aries were from A-1, and Lisanna and Forrest are from B-2, Cana from A-2 of course, she may be a drunkard but she is smart when she is drunk, neh~

And Right now? They are at the Basketball court, Jellal can use it, and doesn't mind eating there too, he even invited few friends. They are waiting for their teammate so they could plan for their fight, for the next Inter-School that would be in 2 weeks, and 1 week and 6 days for an intense training, and 1 day for going to a spa or relax. Especially it is the Championships, the previous players are now busy on their supposedly Graduation preparation for the next 7 Months, and the others transferred schools, quitted basketball, or already graduated, since the last game was a year ago, where Natsu was in Another Country, and today they continue, loosing tracks and they don't have any idea who're they going to fight to, so they have to defend it, because it's one more school, and Fairy Tail is the Champion!

"Happy Monthsary" Natsu said, kissing Lucy's cheeks.

"Happy Monthsary, Natsu" Lucy replied, kissing him back, by pulling his necktie.

"Seems like somebody, can't stop munching each other's face" Cana hiccupped.

By that comment, the two stopped and blushed.

"There's no need to be shy, everyone knew it already" Erza said, eating her cake.

"Ahh…" Jellal opened his mouth.

"No one shall speak of this…" Erza said, as she put a spoonful of cake in Jellal's mouth.

"Hmm… where are Gray and Juvia?" Levy wondered.

"Probably having a steaming se-" Gajeel was cut off by Levy's scream.

"Ga-jeel!" She shouted.

"Why did I even come here?" Laxus sighed. And Cana glared at him. "R-right…" Laxus growled.

"Sorry for making you guys wait!" Gray came running in.

"Why, What happened?" Natsu asked, probably worrying to his 'old' Friend.

"You got no idea, having a girl friend that has the day of the month! I wonder what happens if it's having pregnancy?... Damn…" Gray groaned.

"Gray~ Why did you left me? I am going to kill you~" Juvia sang happily, like she wasn't threatening, anyone.

"Because, I'm late, darling?" Gray said, smiling as he sweat bullets.

"Okay~"

"Yosh, let the meeting Begin!"

After Erza, their coach, explained the to just practice and practice and gives the rules too, until they met their enemy they don't have any idea on what to do yet, but they expect their enemy to be on par or more than par with them, Erza explained some tactics and strategies, but Natsu has his world, own world and everything, might not be good.

* * *

~2 Weeks Later…

* * *

Gray's POV

"DAMN. DAMN. DAMN. We're gonna Late!" I shouted, as he run with Natsu.

"What's wrong?!" Natsu asked, while running.

"We're going to be killed by a red haired demon!" I shouted.

"What? Erza?" Natsu asked again.

"Yep..!"

"We're gonna die, You're gonna die, I'm gonna die, She's gonna die, And All of us are gonna die, But Not Today!" Natsu shouted, as he used his flames as a booster.

"Ice Make: Floor!" Gray shouted as Natsu climb at his back, as they skate at the halls, melting the ice and leaving it dry, like nothing happen.

Moments Later of skating and getting in their 'room'…

"Sorry for Being Late!" They both shouted as they open the door, only to see, Few people inside, and Erza was not in.

"Okay, we got first, I'm going to warm up" Natsu said.

* * *

~5 Minutes Later

* * *

NORMAL POV

And everyone of the Fairy Tail Basketball team are complete, and they were now called out to play, fight, and win, only to see Sabetooth as their opponents, Minerva and Rufus as the Strategic coach and player, Sting, Rogue, and Orga, as the 3 main players, and Max as their defense.

During the First Quarter, Sting as their Ace, Has the ball, and was about to shoot, when Natsu runs in front of him, stilling it by jumping, and, shoot it, in front of him, giving everyone a wide eye as plates. And a shout of Awesome, Yey, GO FT!, from the watchers and fellow students.

Jellal may be the one who jump-off, but Natsu is their Ace.

After the First Quarter, Erza was able to get some plans out of them, meanwhile Rufus was busy memorizing the game, and planned everything, for them to win, but there's one tinsy little problem, they can't figure out what Natsu is planning, or does he even have a plan going in his thick skull, he randomly throws the ball with out thinking, but successfully passing and shooting it, Lucky, neh?

Laxus was also a hard defense, they can't go pass through him, even Rogue and Sting was there, with the help of Gajeel, they can't pass. Jellal, a sharpshooter, any where on the court he can shoot it, but there is limits, Gray, he is an easy target, but a good passer, good shooter, and a fast runner.

Meanwhile, Erza figured them out a bit, Minerva was the coach, telling and bossing them around, Rufus the one giving the strategies and plans of them and their enemies, Sting a great shooter, great runner, but he can't easily still the ball when Natsu is on hold of it, Rogue, sometimes he disappears because of the quietness he has, he is also fast but he can't breakthrough Gajeel's Defense, Orga is fast at stilling the ball, but when it comes to sharing, nothing happened, because it was already stilled by Laxus, lastly, Max A. Blaze, a transfer student from, DSA ( Dragon Slayer Academy, which Natsu came from ), He isn't a Dragon Slayer, but he was given an opportunity because he is great at basketball, He is strong when it comes to defense, and he can also still it, he is also fast but he doesn't talk, nor react.

* * *

**Fairy Tail – Sabertooth First Quarter: 23 – 22**

* * *

( Max A. Blaze, a Wind user magic, a lean and tall guy, he wears glasses, blackish, redish hair, and a laid back attitude, that you can't even figure out what he is thinking )

Things got hot, in the Basketball match, championship for the Inter-School, fight, And Jason kept shouting, COOL! COOL! COOL!, Natsu was about to shoot the ball, when Sting committed a foul, knocking Natsu out for the Second Quarter, but good for them the moment he threw the ball and was knocked out, he shoot it, giving them 2 points. After seeing that outcome, Erza texted for help, but unlucky for them, no one is willing to join, The given time would last for 2 more minutes, They have no other subs, all they have were the main players… until Forrest came walking in,… his Jersey and Short… FTA! As they panicked a wicked smile was appearing from the Sabertooth.

"Good, I can still watch, from second quarter to the fourth… 37 – 38" Forrest said, as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Forrest! I need you to sub for Natsu, until he wakes up!" Erza shouted, as Lucy was putting a bandage, on Natsu's head.

"How did he got Knocked out?" Forest asked.

"He was elbowed at his jaws" Lucy mumbled.

"Well then, let's turn the tables!" Forest shouted as he got to go to the court. And change players with Natsu.

Forrest got in, and receive a Bro fist from Gray and Jellal, meanwhile a pat at the back from Laxus, and a smirk from Gajeel.

Then the game starts… 3, 2, 1…

They were having a Free-shot, and Jellal shoot twice and he gathered 2 points. They went to their places and another Jump-off was made.

And Jellal who out jumped, Sting, passing it to Forrest, Forrest runs but he has to pass, Sting, Rogue, and Orga, he dribbled from left to right, and passed Orga, dribbled it under Rogue's foot, which is widely open, and throws the ball up, giving Orga and Rogue time to catch up, cornering Forrest, Forrest glances from left to right, but Laxus was still on defense, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal, were on offense but, cannot breakthrough the other two's defense.

"Alrighty then!" Forrest shouted, as he jump back up, catching the ball, and doing a jump shot, and it got in the basket, earning 2 points. The Crowds were cheering, but the other's are booing.

Because of that, The FT Basketball players, smirked at him, giving him a thumbs up, as they run back to their ring, Because Saber won't stop, and want that trophy so badly. Rogue passed the ball to Sting.

"Things would be Lively~" Sting singed, as he catch the ball and ran at the Ring, shooting it from a far, more than a half of the court, surprising everyone. 3 points for Saber.

After surprising Everyone, Gray ran for the ball, and passed it to Jellal, bad thing he was cornered by Orga and Max, so he passed it back to Gray, After that, Sting was in front of him, He tried to tricked Sting by passing it, but he didn't move, so he Dribbled it, and went to the left, spinning, throwing the ball, hitting the board and bouncing down the ring/ basket, giving them another 2 points.

From that point, Max can't stop himself, he caught the ball, leaving his mark, throwing it to Sting who was also running with him, that time Sting knew what he is thinking, he was cornered by Gray, but he passed it by a Two Handed Chest Pass, and the ball was as fast as light, then Gray looked at Max, but the ball was back at Sting, Sting Jumped, and Gajeel jumped for it, thinking that he was going to shoot, but it was passed at Max again, dribbling the ball below Forrest, Passing it back at Sting, Running forward, passing it back to Max, and shooting it, the ball didn't shoot, but Sting was there to Dunk it in. Earning themselves 2 points, and it was now Time-Out.

* * *

**Fairy Tail – Sabertooth Second Quarter: 43 - 43**

* * *

"Damn… I'm exhaust" Forrest said, sitting down, wiping his face from his sweat.

"Why on earth, are you exhaust?!" Laxus exasperated.

"I got Asthma…" Forrest sighed.

"When you get here, you were wearing the FTA Basketball shirt and shorts…" Lucy said.

"Well, That's how I support, even watching Basketball games, I do same things…" Forrest said.

"Ok!"

"Laxus, do the offense, And Forrest you go for the defense" Erza said.

"Alrighty then" Forrest smirked. "Any plans?" Forrest asked.

"No, I got nothing" Erza frowned, a bit.

"Well, while I was on the court, I figured out some pattern" Forrest said.

"Then Tell us" Gajeel said, as he finished his Mercury energy drink.

"We are a food, and they are the predator, they corner us, if we don't show them something Unique, we would end up loosing, because Rufus, gave them information about Basketball techniques, and Minerva gave them information about us" Forrest said.

"I got an idea" Jellal said, smiling a bit. "If you got the Ball, pass it to me or Laxus, since no one passed Gray so much, Gajeel, and Forrest just do your thing, defense, if things go out of hand, Gajeel help us, Forrest can defend it, and I trust him, Gray, since no one is guarding you, you'll be far from us, maybe at the corner of the court, so if we were cornered we will pass it to you and pass it to the others, After that we'll continue it for the next 5 minutes, until we change it, passing and dribbling in different ways, or past it in front of them, if someone is behind him, If one of us got cornered, throw it upward, and it's up to us, who is near to it, and shoot or pass it to get more points…" Jellal finished.

"I got a cool idea" Lucy said. "Forrest vs. Rufus, Laxus vs Orga, Gajeel vs. Rogue, Jellal vs. Max, and lastly Gray vs. Sting"

"How can that be cool?"

"Think about it, If we were on offense, 4 vs. 3, Us to them, Why? Rufus were memorizing our movements, and Max? He is observing our styles, and how to counter-attack it, and if we are in defense, 5 vs. 3 or 4, Jellal and Forrest has to block Max, and while Gray can block, Sting, since he is a bit taller than him," Lucy finished, "Am I right, or did I miss something?"

"No, I think that's a good idea"

"But still, we have to surprise them at every game"

"I know"

"Gray, do the first Jump-off, pass it to Jellal, and shoot it" Erza suggested.

The buzzer went on, and making all the players back to their places, Gray did the Jump off, he did what Erza said, Sting and Gray jump up, but Sting got the ball, throwing it at Rogue, who was near the Defense, Gajeel was able to catch the ball and threw it to Gray, but was cornered by Orga, so he threw the ball up high, and it went to Laxus.

"And Everything goes to where I want it to be" Laxus mumbled, fade away, acting as if he was letting the ball go to where Jellal is, tricking few players, and threw it to the hoop, shooting it, without even jumping. 2 points. At that shot, Orga glared at him.

Max caught the ball, and threw it, with one hand, Sting was near FT's hoop, catching it, and Slam Dunking it. "Yeah, and this is what I want" Sting smirked wickedly.

The Game went harder and harder, they challenged each other, Doing some random Trick shots, Gray threw the ball hard at the court causing it to bounce back up and earning points, Max always catches the ball rebounding it sometimes, or passing it to his Teammates.

That Third Quarter was pretty Cool for the watchers and Hard for the players, huffing, sweating, exasperating, breathing heavily… random emotions were flowing out of them, But as the game went further the end, the Sabertooth were able to earn, 87, meanwhile Fairy Tail have, 79, Forrest was attacked by his Asthma, and needs to go get the inhaler of some sort ( No offense to people who has an Asthma, go swimming it would be gone according to Friends and Cousins, I don't have Asthma so I don't know the name, I got to tell the truth, )

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Natsu, please wake up" I said, shaking Natsu a bit.

"Lucy, just stop, and watch, be patient" Erza said.

"Hmm… Fine, but if he won't wake up, until the Fourth Quarter… I would go shaking him, until he wakes up." I said, crossing my hand and sit down.

Gajeel threw the Ball to Jellal, and Jellal threw it as fast as he could, there's a little doubt in it, but he wanted that 3 points, Thank God and he shot it, giving us 3 points.

The ball was caught by Orga and threw it to Rogue, Rogue went for a Jump-shot and Gray blocked it, passing the ball, by doing a Semi-Circle, to Sting, and Sting did the Jump shot, earning 2 points…

Gray was able to shoot the ball, from catching the ball that Laxus toss, he caught it and his grip was hard, he positioned himself from a far planning on that three points, I heard it was called the shot pocket, and he shooting it. 3 points!

The timer went 15 seconds…

Max caught the ball, and ran for his dear life, he was about to do the buzzer beater, but it was blocked by the exhaust Forrest Jan Carbon.

* * *

**Fairy Tail – Sabertooth Third Quarter: 85 - 90**

* * *

NORMAL POV

No one notices Natsu, who stands up, he stretched his arms and legs, cracking his bones and neck, opening his mouth and closing it, during the 15 seconds of the Third Quarter.

"A Sky Demon Slayer, who has an Asthma, how pathetic" Forrest thought to himself.

"Yosh, Good Game, Forrest" Natsu said, smiling a bit.

"Eeep!"

"You're back, No Brain!" Gray shouted.

"Ah… Salamander…" Gajeel said.

"Your turn Natsu" Forrest said, laughing a bit. "Sorry if I wasn't-"

"You have no idea how much you have helped us all" Natsu said, patting his back.

"…" Laxus just stared at them. "I'm back at defense, right?" Laxus asked.

"Yep" Natsu said.

"Any plans?" Jellal asked.

"Pass me the ball, or don't pass it to me" Natsu said.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"To be, or not to be, that is the question!" Natsu said. "Don't worry, I GOT YOU" He said to everyone as he turned his back at them

"What are you planning?" Erza asked.

"Tape it, so I could watch what I planned" Natsu said, handing the camera. "Just watch out where I go, and expect the ball at your back or front" Natsu said, and left for warming up.

"I dunno if I got stupid, or I really don't get someone who is stupid…" Gajeel said.

"You just got stupid…" Natsu said, smirking.

WILL FAIRY TAIL CATCH UP?! OR SABERTOOTH SUCCEED!? ( Everyone heard from the Speaker )

"What did you-" Gajeel was cut off, as they were called back at the court.

"Well, well, well, well… well it's Natsu" Sting smirked.

"What a deep well you have" Natsu said, smiling, and proceed to his place.

Everything started smoothly, Jellal has the ball and dribbling it, and he is now facing Sting, Max was busy with Natsu, so Natsu didn't do a thing, nor exert any effort, causing Max to loose his interest on Natsu, and left him, walking back to the ring.

As Jellal saw Max left, He passed the ball to Natsu, only to be surprise seeing the ball went to Gray, which was almost blocked by Rufus, but no one saw what Natsu did, Natsu ran at the ring, but was blocked by Max, Gray leaped forward, and shoot it, Max thought that Gray was going to pass it, but it was too late, he blocked Natsu, but it turns out, Natsu blocked him. 2 Points for Fairy Tail!

The ball fell, bouncing in front of Max, making Max get it and run, Natsu chased him, but Gray was left, he was exhaust, now it's up to Fairy Tail's defense, but they were blocked by Orga to Laxus, Sting to Jellal, Rogue to Gajeel, and Rufus to Gray, making a wide space for Max to shoot, until Natsu passed him, and blocked his way, Pressuring him using Natsu's defense, near as ever, covering his way to shoot, if he tried to pass, it will be stilled by Fairy Tail, he jump shot it, but failed it a few centimeters.

Natsu run for the ball, and was about to toss it to Gray, but Max returned to him, that Pressuring he gave, making Natsu throw it much further than Gray, an Accident, Lucky Shot, earning his team a 3 Pointer shot!

"I Will never make you play, as you want" Natsu said, walking away.

"Nice one, Natsu!" Gray shouted from a far, giving thumbs up at him, and Natsu just smiled back.

Things went smooth at first, Natsu showed them how he played, but it's just a game. For Now.

From the other side, a hand gripping hard, into fist, the ball was bouncing, he caught it and throw it, from the other side to the other, shooting it, and having a 3 point for them.

"You have to learn the rules of the game. And then you have to play better than anyone else." Sting said, as he walked back to the next jump-off.

"I am RULES OF THE GAME, and we are ANYONE ELSE" Natsu chuckled saying… "You have to learn all about me. And"

Natsu said, as he run to get the ball, which Gray threw to him, breaking through Rufus' defense, he caught it, and threw it without turning back, shooting it, by hitting the board.

"Then you have to play better than US" Natsu said, pointing a thumb at him.

Sabertooth Rebounds and shot for 2, but things get hot when…

Gajeel caught the ball, and dribbled a little, and passed it to Gray, Gray dribbles it, holding the ball for a few seconds before passing it to Laxus, but it went to Jellal, because of Max, Jellal passed it to Natsu, so did Natsu passed it to Jellal, because they were blocked by Sting and Rogue, then Jellal passed it back to Natsu, only to hit the net, it didn't went in, Sting thought it went it, and he was about to rebound when.

*Whiiiiiiiiit!* The sound of the Whistle, because of a Foul.

Sting committed a foul, now having 2 fouls, he didn't know, he lost his focus, Fairy Tail was about to shout at Natsu for missing it, but he did it literally.

* * *

**Fairy Tail – Sabertooth Fourth Quarter Half time: 90 – 95**

* * *

( Forgot what's it called if there are around 5 minutes left, and you are given a little time to rest or something )

They went back to their sits, and rest for a few minutes, Wiping, drinking, to lose their thirst and sweat.

"Natsu, you got any plans, beside Pass it or not?"

"No actually, But I have a suggestion, While they go concentrate on me, do your things, earn points," Natsu said, as he stand up. "And I got two people's attention" Natsu said. "If anything gets worse, just threw the ball up, as a signal" Natsu said, as they saw Sabertooth going back the court, they got back too.

Natsu wasn't wrong, he was guarded by Sabertooth, he was cornered, but his teammates are moving freely.

"So, you guys are going to accompany me?" Natsu asked.

"No, we were told so" Orga said.

"Oh, So… that's what it is… then maybe I should accompany you" Natsu said.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" Orga shouted at Natsu.

Well, Seconds passed and he saw the ball up, he got no choice but to break free and help them, so he did, it was made as a pass from Jellal, to Gray, and Natsu was there waiting at the enemies hoop, Gray tossed it but it didn't shoot, so Natsu did an Alley-oop. 2 points.

"Form 3?" Max asked Rufus.

"Indeed, we will do it" Rufus said.

"Rogue, Orga, Form 3" Rufus shouted, enough for them to hear, especially Sting.

"Exactly as planned" Sting mumbled.

Natsu heard of it, but his teammates didn't, Laxus was staring at them so is Gajeel, so they did know, except from Jellal and Gray.

The way they played were heating up, Sting has the ball, and Natsu still it, making it bounce to Jellal, Jellal run at the hoop but was defense by Max, so he passed it to Gray, Gray run for it, and jump, passing it to his back, where Natsu was running, making Max changed position and blocked him, Natsu threw it up, passing it to Jellal, Natsu ran and threw it back, because he leaped forward so much, Gray was ready for a Slum Dunk, but it was a 2 pointer lucky shot!

From that point, Form 3 was engaged, Sting gets the ball and threw it from his corner and down to Fairy tail's basket it goes, earning Sabertooth 3 points, Sting will do the defense, and offense at his place, meanwhile everyone will go run and still the ball to score, or defend to.

Gray caught the ball, but Max stills it, he was about to perform a Slum dunk, but it was blocked by Laxus, who jumped high, sending the ball up, from that Gajeel took it as a signal to run for it, catching the ball from mid-air and semi-circle it to Natsu, who also passed it to their best 3 pointer, Jellal. It shoots, and in return, Sting gets the ball, and passed it to Rufus, who runs and passed it to Rogue, Performing a Jump-shot.

* * *

~2 MINUTES LEFT! [ Fairy Tail – Sabertooth: 97 – 98 ]

Things got hotter and hotter, and everyone were exhaust as if they were playing in hell, Sting stills the ball and shoots for a three pointer,… "And this is how it ends, huh?" Sting smirked. "No!" Gray shouted, Rebounding the ball, by throwing it up high, Everyone think he is crazy, thinking that it would shoot, but…

"I got you, buddy!" Natsu shouted, Running and jumping forward, grabbing the ball and dunking it in the hoop. Max was there and rebound it, passing it to Orga, but he was blocked by Laxus, "You're not going anywhere"

"Right, but someone is" Orga said, passing it to Rogue, he passed it to Sting, but Gajeel mysteriously appeared in front of him, blocking the ball to Sting, instead he passed it to Jellal, Rufus was with Gray and Jellal, so From Jellal the ball goes to Gray and back to him… Max went running to defend their hoop, from Fairy Tail

10, 9, 8,…

"They're going for a buzzer beater!" Orga shouted.

Jellal was about to dunk it in, but was blocked by Max, so Jellal passed it below him, where Natsu is.

"No, you're not!" Sting shouted, as Natsu jumped up, so Sting jumped up to so he could block it.

7, 6, 5,…

Due to Natsu, jumping first, he got back to the ground first, as Sting follows, but Natsu jump up again, throwing the ball, performing a 2 pointer shot,… Sting rebounds it passing it to Rogue, but was blocked by Laxus.

4, 3…

Laxus jumped and was about to dunk it in, and Max blocked the ball from entering the hoop, by hitting th ball, sending it flying to… JELLAL… And Jellal dribbles it… Positions himself, and threw it… The intense, of waiting and waiting, if it would be a tie, or Fairy Tail is higher than them for 3 points!

2, 1... BEEP!

And it's a perfect shot!

**Fairy Tail – Sabertooth: 104 - 101**

- CUT - ( Wait for the next chapter or Chapter 20! )

* * *

"Lucy, Why does my lips, taste like Vanilla?" Natsu asked.

"I dunno" Lucy said blushing, looking away from Natsu.

"I got you!" Natsu said, looking at Lucy's blushing face.

"Hey, Natsu, Congratulations..." Lisanna said, smiling.

"Thanks, Lis" Natsu said.

( WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! )

* * *

**This is the Longest and Worthless Chapter i made, Why? Because Miami Wins ( no offense Spurs fans ), i watched the English Subbed OVA 5 Let's say this is a Filler Chapter****, Also it is the best, why? Because I GOT YOU! Natsu never let them down, and called Gray his BUDDY!**

* * *

NORMAL POV

**- FLASHBACK! -**

"It's My debt! Don't put my daughter into this mess!" Jude shouted.

"Yes, it's yours, you already paid us half, but if you give us your daughter, our companies combine, and money, that you can pay me"

"No! My daughter shall marry, the guy she likes!" Jude shouted.

"Whatever you say, but things would change when my son will look for her, scare her suitors, because i'm going to train him"

"Come on! wait until i earn enough money to pay you!" Jude pleaded.

"No can do, if you want to then when your daughter reached 21, and she is still single, and you didn't pay, this contract i forged, will not be burnth, your stink would be known, Marco will help me, if he wants, because you can't pay him anymore"

"Money can't buy Friendship!" Jude shouted.

"Money is a selfish thing that can buy your Daughter's Freedom"

From those words, his heart started to stop, heart attack, the guy he was talking to was just staring at him, if he died everything will go to her daughter, the lands that he owned or was left.

"Rios, Boy, tell Marco about what happen to Jude" Rios stands up, and runs down the stairs, calling to Marco.

**- END FLASHBACK -**

* * *

There are the same Spoiler!

**SPOILER ALERT! ALERT!**

**Who is the Bastard that Natsu said?**

**What does he want with Lucy?**

**Is he the reason of Jude's death?**

**Next Chapter: ( Holy Images of Lies )**

1. Pairings~ ( Always~ Maybe ;D ) ( And sometimes someone destroys it, Lisanna, Lyon, Blah Blah Blah... sorry ) WATCH OUT FOR THEM!

2. Flashbacks? or Jude's death?

3. Natsu and Sabertooth? ( Not sure, seriously, i am not sure ) NEXT CHAPTER!

4. **STING AND ROGUE?!****  
**

5. IN SOME FEW CHAPTERS?! ( HEART BREAK? )

* * *

_**NEVER FORGET SPOILER: **_"You have to learn the rules of the game. And then you have to play better than anyone else." ( A BLOOMING... Hate? )

* * *

WORDS: 5,127! ( LONGEST CHAPTER! YEAH! )


	25. Chapter 20 ( Holy Images of Lies )

NxLFlamingKey: The proof that i am about to end this fic... T_T

* * *

Chapter 20

( Holy Images of Lies )

* * *

( After the Basketball )

Everyone in Fairy Tail Academy, won, and left, having a little Celebration at a little sushi place and selling some wines, and after that they left, walking, riding home.

* * *

Natsu's POV

I was walking home with my beloved Lucy, I really felt that someone is following me, I don't know who it is, but I know something bad can happen.

That day, Lisanna, was friendly, I don't know what gives but she is way different from the past and now, I shrug at that thought and walk with Lucy, she looked at me worrying at my quietness, and asked me why, but I just told her, I don't feel right, something is up, I don't know, I'm also confused by myself.

We reach her house, and kissed her at her cheeks as she got in her house, and I left her, walking home, alone, even it is dark, I sighed, a deep thought in my mind, my hands are in my pockets, a long cold night.

I was in front of my house, when I heard someone came running, and was about to punch me, but it was a close call, that the guy's punch was an inch far, but I thought it was just one guy, but it was the whole Sabertooth Academy's Basketball boys minus Minerva, Orga and Rufus, hold both of my hands, Rogue was walking and following silently, and Sting came, with a brass knuckle in his knuckle, gripping tight, and punched me at my stomach.

"I thought I told you to lay your hands off of Lucy" Sting said, as he tightened his grip at the brass knuckles, and I spit out blood, I was pulling my hands of from their grip to punch him, but, no way out.

He kneed my at my stomach, and uppercut me, I was lying, defenseless, my whole weight depending on Rufus' and Orga's grip, I tried to stand back up, but he kicked me, pushing me backwards, and I fell on the ground, unconscious, hearing the last part of his voice, saying.

"Stay away" He hissed, and walked away, and Orga kicked me at my stomach, causing me to lie at the ground, looking like a total fool, a total coward, and a weak guy.

I wake up, in someone's place, in bandage and being taken care of, I look out of the window, and it's a different place, I look around, the place isn't even familiar, but the scent is a bit familiar, that as if I know who lives here. I walk through the door, opening it by twisting the knob, I take a peek of my surroundings, no one is here, I was about to go out, when someone twisted the knob and opening it, A Tall, Lean and a bit Muscular Man, wearing a dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned, a loose pants held up by a white belt, a black tie and shoes, A Dark Blue, Caesar hairstyle.

"I see, you're up already" He said in a British like accent, that is using a plain English words.

"Oh yeah, I am, who are you?, and where am i?" I asked, a bit curious and gripping my hands tight like a ball.

"Is that how you talk to the guy who helped a lying unconscious man for 3 days?" He said in a calm voice.

"What? I am?" I asked, a bit confused, maybe they still my strength, because that Rufus, can do things, such as different impossible stuffs.

"Yes, I am, you must be Natsu Dragneel, right? I am Marco, Marco C. McGarden" He said, as he offered his hand, Smiling a bit, and I shook it.

"So, are you any related to Levy McGarden?" I asked him, and he nods his head, and said.

"Yes, and we are not talking about my life, we are going to talk about the "Chains" of Memory" He said, I was surprised by the name and stuff. ( Refer to Chapter: 8 ( Congrats )).

I stared at him, and he started to talk.

"Natsu Dragneel, I know that you can remember my scent, I know you noticed me before" He started, yes it's true, the day we sang at the stage, and Lucy sings awfully. "I didn't go there to see Lucy, because I got my Nephew there, and someone too…" He said, "Also, did you ever notice your memory, having a missing piece?" He started. That give me a thought, at first I was with Igneel, and the next I'm in a Hospital, that was fully paid by someone.

"Yes?" I answered.

"What's your reason, when you were a kid, about hating a young blonde girl?" He asked, I was left speechless, I was mad that day, and all I remember was a young blonde girl's face, that looks like Lucy, at the Hospital.

"What about Gajeel? About his rough voice, that used to be Angelic?" He asked again, true, minus the piercing all over his body and face, it looks like his voice cracked, but he still has his talent, of writing lyrics and making music, but his voice…

"Do you remember the day, where you met Levy, my daughter?" He asked, and that hit me, everything went back, no, everything flashed in my mind, me playing with me, and making or torturing Gajeel on being my "Maid" or "Baby Sitter", Lucy…

"Romeo" He said, mumbling the words and enough for me to hear. The kid I saved!

I stared at him, and nod, I do remember most of them.

I didn't ask Lucy, on how can she hear, maybe, I should just… forget asking her, it'll hurt us more about our past.

"You Know, You are locked in Chains of Memories, Hidden, your life is full of lies…" He said. "If the person in that chain dies, then everyone will remember everything and even their parent's death"

"I Can see the future, and I know this can freak you out, but… History Repeats Itself, no matter what happen it always repeats but will be fixed if tried…"

"How do you know so much?" I asked him, and he answered me staring me in the eyes. Eyes that are full of sadness.

"Every person comes to a point where they can't stand some things… and this is it, I can't stand it, knowing everything, and the reason she lost her father" He mumbled the father like a whisper.

"Why?, What happened to Lucy's father?" I asked, straight forward.

"He died"

"I'll guess, Money?" I asked.

"Yes Money, but for her daughter's Happiness, Freedom, and Life" Marco looked down as if he is glaring at the floor. "He left everything to her daughter, the day he died from heart attack, not because of his debt. But because he loves his daughter, he hid everything, and everything will be all out when Lucy reaches 21, and would be forced to Marry Eucliffe, and if not, she would be killed with her lover by the Guy.

"Money can't buy freedom!" I retorted.

"Money is such a selfish thing, that can also stole your daughter's Happiness, nor freedom" Was the last words of the Eucliffe, living Lucy's father, on Heart attack.

"What can I do?" I asked, wondering, looking for help, That seems we are forbidden, I was cursed, I was gone, I don't know, but I already fall for her, and… Why? What am I suppose to say? That her own bully, the one in grade school, be with her? I am nothing, but a bad guy, she deserve someone who treats her as a queen.

"You know, in every romance that my wife read, this words struck me the most…" He paused the continued. "Even the Big Bad Guy, can always be the Friend of the Quiet Girl" He said, as he snapped his hands, and I was back in my house. In my house but not in my room, it's in my Father's secret place, I look for a light, but there is none, so I used my flames.

As I lit my hand, I saw, I saw pictures, a young me, and a young blonde, her mom and my father, we played at a fancy place, at a playground, helping a young kid, laughs and smiles, I stare at it, and a tear rolled down my eyes. It was Lucy. My Best Friend, The Girl I hate because of a mysterious unknown stupid past! I felt bad myself, I hurt her, always, if I get near her, she might be killed by non other than Sting, and me with it too.

I'm sorry Luce, But I should Ignore you.

I tried to avoid and ignore Lucy, in or out of school, It is really bothersome being stalked or followed by Mira's younger sister, Lisanna. Sometimes I talk to Forrest, Forrest is at a different class, so am I, so is Lucy and her friends and mine, I also left my own peer group where my Cousin is, I left them, as if I did something wrong, or I killed someone, I didn't know that some people are glaring at me, even Levy, until I saw a rumored picture, about me kissing Lisanna, it didn't actually happened, I helped her up, but our position looks like kissing.

Everyone knew Lisanna is a young and innocent girl, same as Mira, but it was the complete damned opposite.

I knew at that time, I was betrayed by a friend, that I thought is true to me, he used me for his own damned reason, but I can't figure what is it for, or who is he working for, Money can do everything, and that's the worst thing in life.

I came to the point that, everyone don't care of me, everyone hates me, because all of them knew that Lucy and I are an ideal match, we hugged, kissed, walked home, even on walking home, I always followed Lucy, 3 meters far, just to see her walking and alive, makes me happy, if only they knew the reason of everything.

Things got worse, everyday, from glares to gossip, gossip to shouting, shouting to hurting, that is hurting me more not just mentally but physically, I was called as a Loner, as a Loser, I was called to different words for what I've did to her, I suffered a lot, sometimes I can't take it, I got in the room, to see all of the pictures.

"HOLY IMAGES OF LIES!" I shouted, and cried, This picture is forged, is a lie! Same as what happen to me and Lisanna! I Thought out loud, punching the walls, and leaving my knuckles all bloodied. I closed my hands and lie at the cold ground. I can remember most of it, Vividly.

_I don't believe, I think I've fallen asleep, Is this beginning or am I stuck in a dream? I don't want to know, what I think I suppose… _

My life is so fucked up, I am screwed, what did I do bad, that everything in the world wants me to day, if I want to be happy… I'm slowly drifting a part to everyone, I'm starting to hate my life… I just want to sleep… forever…?

But this Dream is still REAL.

* * *

~A YEAR LATER

* * *

Another day, another month, another year at the school, and this is me, in the second year a sophomore in collage, I don't know what to call it, so don't mind me, it's me, my life, and ending it is always a choice for my problems.

( Chapter 7 ( Sing ))

I walk up, and reach the roof top, no way to stop me if I tried jumping…

Standing at the Top Floor of the building, below me are students who look up and nothing, as if I am not at the verge of killing or doing suicide to myself…

I believed no one even care, Mr. Gildarts left for a 10 years Mission or job and nowhere to be found…

If only I had a talk with Lucy, Lucy seems popular and well known for her talent, she can sing better than me, she can do better than me, she is smart and nice, better than me… And it didn't change… I smiled a bit.

If Only… If only I was nice to her, if I didn't hurt her… maybe we were good- no- GREAT FRIENDS, her asking if WE CAN BE FRIENDS, I just wish I let it flow… I don't know what to do anymore, I myself am confused and tempted…

Lucy, Everyone, I'm sorry… I thought as I wipe the tears off of my eyes.

I walked my way… remember those Images, that are full of lies, a person full of lies, a friend full of lies, and now I know whole my life and my friends' lives are full of lies!

I can always remember it vividly, I pulled the part of the chain part of the necklace that I was wearing, I smiled a bit, opening the locket and seeing my picture with 'her' around 5/ 7/ X777, this seems the only thing that isn't full of lies, I closed it, and hid it back, in my shirt, the locket that was around my thumbs' nail size.

I look up, would they be terrified if I end my life here? "History repeats Itself, huh?" I thought, should I try and continue, Their fight? She's turning 21 soon, and she should know this, and I should break the chain, the Life that is full of lies.

I have this slight feeling that, they believe me… but…

The Perfect Li**f**e is Waiting for me? More like THE PERFECT LIE, as the **F** dropped as if my **F**ucking Life is the Perfect and happiest of all…

EVERY PERSON COMES TO A POINT WHERE THEY CAN'T STAND SOME THINGS.

I look down,… and… "Farewell" I whispered.

* * *

**Ask Me Any Questions and I'll answer it! Also, if you want my name on FB tell me, LOL, i'll add you, or simply type, NxLFlamingKey at facebook. ^^**

* * *

Around 2 or 3 Chapters are Left~ T_T also, there would be a next fic after this, or SEQUEL~ ( SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER )

Sorry Fr the Cliffy, and see you at the Next Chapter!

READ AND REVIEW~ ^^


	26. I am Hiatus sorry

SO... YEAH! Next Chapter would be around August 2 or 3, yeah... Exam week is coming near!, Wish me Luck! ^^

And also, Please read my other fics! That's all~ See ya soon!

-NxL


	27. Chapter 21 ( Natsu! )

NxL: I was about to put this at the same time as Dragon Warrior, but… NCEA or was it… I dunno~ Having Lots of Exams, is not fun…

* * *

Chapter 21

( Natsu! )

* * *

Natsu's POV

I look down,… and… "Farewell" I whispered.

"Why,… Why do you want to jump and kill yourself…?" A voice stopped Natsu from his attempt.

"You ask why?, I want them to remember, I want to give her freedom, I want them to be warned about 'it' about the 'chains of memories' about… everything they should…" I answered.

"You could just tell them, it's not like they would ignore you" He said.

"You never know the feeling of… Bullying your crush, that end up to make her cry, and later discovering that she is your childhood friend, your best female friend, never knowing her mom died in an accident, you never know the feeling of hurting someone who is at the very corner, her father die for money not for selfishness but for her freedom, that resulted in a big mess?, The Girl I hate… because of that freaking past of my father's death! I blamed it to her, and… if we were meant to be together, we'll be killed by Sting and his comrade shit." I said, as tears started to form, I'm better if I'm dead, right…?

"You should fight, right? That pushing yourself and kill yourself, it's giving up, Natsu." He said.

"It's just, I can't take it anymore! In the end I would die anyways… the love of my life,… if she chose me she would die…" I reasoned out.

"And, would you mind to answer me, why did you want to jump of the roof of the school?" He asked.

"I dunno, less dramatic I guess" I said.

"Natsu, I know you don't want to die yet, but why are you doing this?" He asked me.

"Well… Nice to know you, Forrest" I said, as I walk straight, and brace for who knows, a flying cat would help me or something.

"Natsu!" I girl's voice called out.

I stop dead at my tracks, that voice, I haven't heard of it for a year… reminds me of me and her when we were kids… hahaha! How funny, I did shout once I want to die, because Gil… Mr. Gildarts was mad at me. How vividly it was.

"Oi! Natsu!" A guy shouted.

"Way to go, making a soap opera" My cousin snorted.

"Thank you" I said, bowing like a gentleman.

"Natsu? The heck?" Great the whole gang is here.

"Well then farewell" I said walking.

"Don't jump!" She shouted.

"Lu… Lucy?" I said, as I look back.

"Why are you planning to commit suicide?" Lucy asked me.

"There are times, when a person can't stand some things…" I answered her.

"Then, answer me why? After you left the group, you've become like this… you were alone, sad, ignoring us, walking away, is it because we won against, Sabertooth? You even stop your training at the Gym" Lucy said to me. Should I tell her?

"It's just… what Mr. Marco said, about the Chains of Memories" I said.

"Chains of Memories, you say?" Levy joined in fixing her glasses up.

"Yep, by the way, Gray, your half naked" I said.

"What?! How… How did it happen?!" He shouted, as he started to look for his clothes.

"I have read about that once, it's a magic that can see through people's future, uhmm… a peek to the future, there is also, the one that links people's past, locking it up like chains, if a part of that chain crumbles, everyone will have their memories, it's a forbidden magic and forgotten magic, it either you use it for good or bad, such as erasing someone's memories, and replace it to something new, say… Are you part of that Chain? I heard the only way to destroy the chain is to die, or to remember fully about the past, the exact date, place, person at that time." Levy said, thoughtfully, and stared at me for my answer. "Well…?" She insisted.

"Not just me… but…" I stopped, should I really tell them?

"Who? Forrest?" Levy asked, now glancing at Forrest.

"No actually, but all of us" I said, I don't know if I should regret this.

"Who?!" Levy shouted a bit.

"Me, You, Lucy, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, Jellal, Erza, Loke and some people who I haven't met yet, but was there in my past, our past" I told them, closing my eyes.

"Hey, I heard my name, what's it about?" Gray came asking.

"You mean,… we know each other in the past, but… we never remember it at all?" Lucy asked.

"In summary, We met in the past, like our parents jobs, but few of our memories were made and others were deleted…?" Erza asked.

"Correct." I answered them.

"So… you want to die, to free us all?" Jellal asked me.

"I just want all of you to remember it purely… it's super important, but you guys can't remember it, it's more of, save yourself in one's sacrifice, don't waste it, please…" I told them looking down.

"Why? It's in the past! I would rather make new memories with you guys!" Lucy shouted, sincerely.

"I know… but for you Lucy, I don't even know if I'm rightfully yours…" I mumbled the last part.

"You know, Natsu, you could tell us, and we believe you, as your cousin I believe you" Gajeel said, and brought me to smile a bit.

"Your voice, I know you know it, I know that you remembered what happen, I know you know the guy who was there for Lucy, few years ago, Levy's father, is the Best Friend of Lucy's Father… our parents were working together, in a huge business…" I said, looking at the sky.

"And… Everything happened at the same day?" Erza asked.

"Yes… Everything, our parents died at the same day, if not Mother, it's Father, because of selfishness, and that selfishness in the end turns out for someone's safety, I can't just pinpoint everything, you guys know more than me, if not I know less, right?" I look at them.

"Just… Please Natsu… We don't mind anymore of the past, I just want to create a great future, with… you" Lucy said, smiling at the you part.

"Sorry Lucy… But maybe, We Can only be Friends" I frowned at my words, why is the world cruel to us!

"But… Why?" She asked me.

"If you want me to live, then that's the only condition, in return, I won't marry any woman in my life, until my death…" I said, sincerely, gulping slowly. "Besides you" I ended it by mouthing the word, that no one even realizes it.

"If that's what makes you alive, then, I'm okay with it, I'm sure it'll change someday" Lucy said.

"I promise that, Lucy… I'm really sorry…" I said, hugging her.

"Yo, Guys, It's almost time" Loke said, as some few of his fan girls followed him, clinging to his arms. Seriously?

"Ugh… I better get going" Jellal said, "See ya later guys" He said, and so is Erza "Yeah, good thing I finished the cake earlier"

This two are together now?

"Good luck man" Gajeel said, as he walked away, carrying Levy over his shoulder. "Ga-jeel!"

Wait… What?

"Natsu, I don't get a single thing, but, don't kill yourself, okay?" He said.

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"Gray-sama!~" Juvia chimed, following Gray.

"By the way, Gray, your naked." I said, chuckling a bit.

"Say what?!" He shouted, as he ran looking for his clothes.

*whistles* Juvia walks away, whistling, holding some clothes?

This Guys… I just ignored them for a Whole Year, they were hooked up now?

"So…? How long are you guys going to hug?" Forrest cleared his throat, smirking a bit.

"Ah… Ermm…" Me and Lucy said at sync.

"Oh my Gosh! I have to submit my Project in Math! Got to go you two!" Lucy shouted, as she ran away.

"So you don't want to die anymore?" Forrest asked me.

"I think so" I said, smirking.

"Ah… Damn…" Forrest muttered. "I thought it would be easier, to not get my ands dirty, but… Men! I really need that money!" Forrest shouted a bit, scratching the back of his head. Money…?

"What do-" I was cut off by Forrest.

"Natsu Dragneel, meet your old classmate, the kid you bullied, Your Mr. Marco's nephew, the one who he was suppose to check on to, the guy who should not be here, you should've died few days ago, according to Uncle, but, things went another way, because we met on that field trip, so… Farewell" He said, smirking devilishly.

"Wha?!" I managed, but I was pushed, by him kicking me at my chest, off the building i fall, and at that moment, I saw him running away.

All of the past memories, mixing together as one.

I closed my eyes, as I fall.

"For the times that I hurt you, you didn't even fight back… you sacrifice yourself a lot" I thought, as I remember hurting her, pulling her hearing aid, making her cry, bullying her.

"I should… Just carry on… and set things right… for… us" I thought.

* * *

I heard my friends voices…

"Yo Flame brain, why don't you like Lucy?" –Gray

"Well, if you don't know how to spell right, how can you communicate with Lucy?" -Gildarts

"Well, do you want to look like a walking rag or something?" –Igneel

"When will we got home, with Normal conversations!" –Loke

"Natsu! You better Apologize!" –Erza

"He's a Liar!"

"BASTARD!"

"He's The Worst!" –Cana

"Well, In our school, What matters is friendship, or Never give up, and as the Principal says You are a perfect Role Model" –Secretary

"Confessing is Manly!" –Elfman

"CAN WE BE FRIENDS?" –Lucy

There is 4 words, full of meaning, that i never said to Lucy... Even though we have kissed, hugged, i never said this to her...

"I… I love you… Luce" I felt my tear at my cheeks, just a tear drop, not crying but... sad.

* * *

At that moment, when Gajeel was carrying Levy at his shoulders, some uneasiness went through his mind, he suddenly remember everything, about who Marco is, about Lucy's father, planning, the loud beeping sound, and his cousin's shout, he remember what happened to his father, the mist, the huge truck them falling rolling down the hill and all.

"Marco C. McGarden..." Levy mumbled, as her tears fell. "My father, is alive?"

As Juvia gave Gray's uniform, she remember something, Gajeel going to the restaurant, Car falling down to his father, the scene of Natsu's father, being under the huge truck, a voice, Gajeel's voice shouting out loud.

"Oh no..."

"What?"

The other side of the school, as Lucy ran to pass her project, she stopped, remembering how his father shouted at her, how she can hear again, about all what her father did to her, her mom, Natsu's father, at the hospital, the money that got her here.

"Natsu...?" She mumbled. "NATSU!" she ran, looking for Natsu.

* * *

2 Children ran to the body.

"Natsu-san! Natsu-san!" She shouted.

"Come on! Let's call up the ambulance!" He shouted.

* * *

NxL: If i did make you cry, i'm sorry, now please review~! Also... If you want to / Nx3PRZ look for that~ take of the open and close parenthesis and the space.

* * *

**"Lack of Money, is root of all sins"**

* * *

SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY!

WHO IS THE 2 CHILDREN?

HOW DID THEY KNOW NATSU?

DID HE DIE?

LUCY'S BIRTHDAY IS NEAR, SHE IS ALMOST 21

* * *

See you at the Next Chapter!  
Don't Forget to REVIEW!

Words: 2,000+


	28. Chapter 22 ( Dead or Alive )

SORRY~ FOR MAKING ALL OF YOU WAIT!~

* * *

Now… If you are confused read this, if not feel free to skip…

I'll give you the shortest summary of the whole Chapter…

Natsu is Lucy's main bully when they were kids, so are her other classmates, Lucy was a deaf girl when they were kids, while Natsu is a normal kid, Both don't remember their past, their parents are best friends but was broken by Lucy's selfish father, having Marco to fix their memories, and the other kids in it too.

Gajeel, Natsu and Levy met before that accident happened, they become friends for that 7 days business trip, as Gajeel got home, the accident happens that leads his father to die, along with it, his voice cracked, looking up he saw his father's co-worker or colleague with another guy, at that time he was about to meet Juvia.

7 kids, 7 parents, July of 7, X777, at The 7th famous restaurant…

Things happened so fast, at school, they lose the singing competition or contest, and they started to bully Lucy more, Natsu bullied her, by taking away her hearing aid, if not throwing her some pail of water, which leads to a series of destroying it, and the total cost is 1.7 million.

Years later, they met again, as college students, all of his friends who turned against him, and Lucy.

Natsu starts to compare the past and the present, until he realized that… it's not so bad, during the camp, he learned he liked Lucy, he is indeed falling in love to the girl, he used to bully.

In the Chapter Dance, they are still confused on their feelings, but Natsu can't back away now, though he is a bit ashamed on kissing her, if not surprise, he now knew it's not like, but it's love.

Behind those stories, Jude Heartfilia, Lucy's Father, was mad of himself, after killing the children's parents due to his selfishness, karma caught him off guard, Sting's father, who told him to make his daughter marry his son, for future benefits, there Lucy's father got a heart attack, Rios ran to Marco telling him what happened.

Lisanna was the friendliest person, Natsu met during the basketball game. Which Natsu thought, something was up. After that Lucy and Natsu got home, kissed, and he left, after that Sting and his teammates shows up in front of his house, beating him up.

Things happened so fast, he met a guy, who seems to know his past so well, it's Marco C. McGarden.

He explained everything to Natsu, which Natsu didn't believe at first until he saw all of the pictures he is with Lucy, the day he met Romeo, Levy, Gajeel and others as a kid. He cried at first, he become paranoid, he started to ignore his friends and his girlfriend.

Until one answer played in his mind… killing himself and making everyone remember it, to free himself, from his Paranoid state.

HISTORY INDEED REPEATED ITSELF.

Until, something was revealed… Forrest was working under Sting, telling Natsu that he was the kid who was bullied by Natsu, the Nephew of Marco, and then he kicked Natsu, causing him to fall from a tall building. Forrest did it for Money, Revenge, for fun, and to help his Cousin, Sting.

Natsu's friends started to remember random memories, until they realized that something is up.

2 kids went running to his bloody body, and called the Ambulance.

"**LACK OF MONEY, IS ROOT OF ALL SINS."**

* * *

Chapter 22

( Dead or Alive )

* * *

NORMAL POV

After that weird thing that happened to me earlier, remembering random memories, I can't stop myself for running outside and looked for Natsu, I heard the Ambulance running towards the crowded area, I can't help but worry a lot.

"Lucy?" Levy asked, putting a hand at my shoulder. "Did you…?" She asked, but she seems she can't finish the question, behind her was Gajeel. He seems worried.

"Yes…" I answered.

"Gray-sama, I know something is not right…" Juvia said, as she led Gray outside the school.

"And… what does it concern me?" Gray asked, half-naked.

"Gray-sama… your clothes… I don't know, but it felt like…" Juvia's voice was cut off by a young boy who has blood at his hands.

"Ms. Heartfilia?" The Young boy asked, and Lucy nodded. "I'm Romeo Conbolt…" He said.

"Romeo?" Lucy, Gajeel, and Levy repeated.

"Ah… yes, your Natsu Dragneel's boyfriend, right?" Romeo asked.

"Yes, why? What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Oh boy… this is gonna be hard…" Romeo sighed to himself.

"Why?"

"Well…" Romeo started.

Erza got out from the school, knowing that the Principal was not there, she has to call, the closest person related to Natsu, only to find them all… dead.

"Damn it… why does this happened unexpectedly!?" Erza shouted, as she threw her phone. She is on a panic mode as the Student Council President.

"Erza?" Lucy looked at Erza, cocking an eyebrow.

Few minutes later, the ambulance left, and so did the crowd.

"What was that all about?" Gray scratched his head.

"Don't talk like that" Erza glared.

Gajeel didn't like how they talk, so he went and walk where the blood is stained, he knows the smell, but he can't seem to say who yet, he wanted to be sure than an assuming person. He saw a phone near the bush, which was ringing.

"What the hell? Isn't this…" He thought.

"Where the heck is Natsu? I was calling his pho- Hey, what's up guys?" Jellal asked. "And who's this kid?"

"Romeo Conbolt" Romeo answered, in a blank expression.

"Guys… this is bad… very bad" Gajeel started.

"Why? Hey! You got Natsu's phone! No wonder I can't contact him" He said.

"Rom, the Ambulance already left with Natsu-san inside" A girl came running towards them. "Oh, Pardon me, my name is Wendy Marvell" She introduced herself.

"Wen, I didn't even explain it to them" Romeo said.

"Explain what?" Lucy asked.

"It seems someone wants Natsu-san to die" Wendy started.

"Huh? Earlier this day he wants to commit suicide" Lucy said.

"Actually no, when we saw him fall from the top building, somehow, he looks like he was kicked, and he was!" Romeo shouted a bit.

"His shirt has a shoe print" Wendy said.

"That can't be right, I was the… Forrest!" Lucy thought.

"What Hospital?" Lucy asked.

"Magnolia Hospital" Wendy answered.

"Need a ride?" Loke asked. "I kind of figure it myself and the ambulance" He said.

"Yes." Lucy said as she got in the car.

"We all need" And all of them got in the car, including Romeo and Wendy.

* * *

~HOSPITAL

* * *

"Natsu Dragneel" They all said together at the Nurse.

"You mean the Suicida-" She was cut off.

"He was kicked" Romeo said.

"He's at the ICU, so please wait." She said and left.

They waited for minutes, which seems like hours, and hours that seems like a year, until the doctor got out.

"Doctor, how's Natsu Dragneel?" They asked together.

"I don't know how to say this, but he is in a coma, and we tried to call his family through his ID, but I guess everyone's gone, feel free to visit him at room 24, I suggest you to talk to him, enough for him to hear you, there is 50 percent… chance of him waking up, if he did, his brain may have a damage, mostly it's Amnesia" The Doctor said directly. "And worst of all, Brain cancer" The doctor then left.

"He's half-dead?"

"Please don't say dead, I prefer hearing it alive"

* * *

NxL: Next Chapter? Next Week!

Spoiler? Lisanna

Read and Review!

Also... please check out my other fics~ thanks~!


End file.
